A year of love
by ab89us
Summary: Because Peter should always be naked.
1. First day of autumn

Okay this chapter had to be fixed. Let's hope that it is now.

Please read and review.

* * *

Olivia wasn't panicking yet. Emphasis on the "yet". She'd called the lab to get Astrid who was just receiving the new body she'd had sent to the lab and also keeping an eye on Walter who was apparently a little rambunctious in his excitement of a new body. Peter however, was nowhere to be found. She'd called their house and his cell phone and got no response from either source. So now instead of driving straight back to the lab after the never ending raid on a warehouse downtown she was speeding toward his place, wondering if she'd find another crime scene and if she didn't she wasn't sure if she would kill him for making her worry. She'd pulled up to the house and rushed out of the vehicle and bound up the stairs, Kevlar vest and gun holsters still on complete with guns. Her braided hair whipped from side to side as she hurried to his door and burst in without knocking.

The place was absolutely empty as far as she could tell from her place in the entrance. Olivia was torn between calling out for him and searching each room as if she were still on a raid. Nothing seemed out of place, but Olivia decided to err on the side of caution as she unholstered the gun from her shoulder and crept around the house with her back hugging walls and poking her head into rooms with her gun pointed at the floor. When she'd cleared each room in the house, she really began to worry. Thinking about calling the lab again to check and see if he hadn't just been in route and she was just being foolish, Olivia paused at the back door. Deciding that she might as well be thorough she exited out into the backyard, letting her gaze sweep the entirety of it before she turned to go in.

"A little decked out for a visit, aren't you?"

Olivia spun around and pointed her gun in the direction of the voice only to see Peter sitting on a large branch of an oak tree with his hands raised in surrender.

"Peter! You scared the shit out of me!" Olivia immediately lowered her gun and holstered it. "What in the hell are you doing up there and why don't you have your cell phone?"

"Whoa there! What'd I do to deserve the third degree interrogation?" Peter asked defensively.

Olivia wanted to tell him, but she knew he'd read into it and he would probably be right in assumptions.

"We've got a new body at the lab," she said instead, switching to case related talk rather than give away anything more.

"You were worried about me!" Peter exclaimed, not even bothering with making it a question.

"I was not!" Olivia huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

He gave her a look of utter disbelief and after a few moments Olivia rolled her eyes and her posture relaxed.

"Fine, but just a little. But it's only because 90% of the time you're in trouble, causing trouble, or diving head first into trouble," Olivia said with a raised brow and smirk on her face.

"Look who's talking!" Peter laughed. "Someone promised us a day off though and it's not my fault if I want to take it."

"That was before the dead body turned up – which wasn't my fault." Olivia countered.

"Well, is the body running anywhere right now?" Peter asked.

"Uh, no…" Olivia said tentatively.

"Then I'm spending the rest of my day up here. I'll check it out tomorrow." Peter said decisively, leaning back on the thick trunk like branch.

"But- "

"You could always come up here and make me leave," Peter winked down at her and chuckled at her obvious annoyance, but he started from his place when she began to untie her boots and remove her holsters and vest. "Wait – you can climb trees? Why am I not too surprised by that," Peter pondered out loud.

"I don't know but you shouldn't," Olivia said as she began circling the tree, trying to find the easiest way up until she settled on a medium branch that separated from the tree's main trunk about four feet off the ground. Pulling herself up, she surprised Peter by swinging herself up to straddle the branch rather gracefully and then up to her feet to stand on the branch with the balance of a professional acrobat.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Peter said, watching her carefully as she navigated the tree's branches on her feet and swung from branch to branch until she too was on his larger branch.

"I spent eight years doing gymnastics as a kid. I guess it was a little more engrained than I thought." Olivia bent over so that her feet and hands were both on the trunk and she dropped her legs out to the sides and lowered herself so that she was sitting just a foot away from him.

Peter stared at her with his mouth gaping open in shock. Olivia laughed at him before gently bumping his chin up to close his mouth.

"Get to know me a bit," she grinned devilishly at him. "So do I just push you out of this tree to get you down or what?" Olivia eyed the earth beneath him and Peter began to back up in panic. "I'm only kidding, Peter!" She laughed at him; head thrown back and with her whole body and Peter dropped his guard as he watched her.

He'd always thought Olivia Dunham was too attractive for her own good, but seeing her act so carefree was a completely different kind of beautiful that he just wasn't used to seeing. Peter felt his heart begin to race and his stomach flip as affection for the woman before him settled into his being. He had been good at fighting it up until now, but he couldn't deny it now.

"So what are you doing up here anyways?" Olivia asked, making herself as comfortable as she could get while sitting in a tree.

"I thought I'd enjoy the first day of autumn from some place quiet," Peter said.

"So Walter doesn't know about this place then, huh?" Olivia smiled.

"Nope, and neither did this pesky FBI agent I know, but now that's over." Peter said sarcastically.

"Hey! You didn't have to say anything. I hadn't seen you in this tree." Olivia countered.

"What and let you go raise the alarm and have the rest of the SWAT team searching the house?" Peter laughed when Olivia didn't deny it. He was just adjusting his seat on the tree when he lost his balance and started tipping off to the side. "Shi- "

Olivia reached out with lightning quick reflexes born of many years served in the military and FBI training and took his hand in hers, but he was heavier than she had anticipated and she ended up falling over right after him. Peter landed in a decent pile of leaves that he had thankfully raked that morning, but then Olivia fell right on top of him, forcing all the air out of his lungs. Olivia sat up and realized she was now straddling Peter who had landed on his back and was gasping for air.

"Sorry," Olivia stammered. "Are you okay?"

Peter laughed mid-gasp and nodded. "As good as I can be for having fallen out of a tree. You?"

"Well I had something soft and squishy to land on, so I'm fine." Olivia smiled down at him, still not budging from her position.

"_Squishy_? Hey, I am not squishy!" Peter said, mocking outrage as he tipped her over and wrestled her beneath him and held her arms pinned above her head. They were so busy laughing that neither had noticed the new position and all its implications for a few minutes, but when they did their laughing came to a nervous stop and Olivia's cheeks flushed a shade of pink that wasn't due to the cold.

Peter lowered himself until their faces were a foot apart and he really looked at her. Dilated green eyes that seemed to be flashing at him, the faintest dusting of freckles across her rosy nose and cheeks, and very soft and kissable looking lips that were slightly parted. His eyes seemed to be transfixed on those lips of hers that practically begged to be tasted and explored. Peter was about to force his gaze away when her head rose to his and their lips met in a soft kiss. Peter froze and his eyes widened in shock before he gave into the sensation of her supple lips yielding to his and he angled his head to deepen the kiss, easing her head down to the leaves below her. Peter's hand eased from around her wrists and moved to her waist and her hands twined themselves around his neck and into his hair, pulling him closer so that his building state of arousal was pressed between her legs. Olivia gasped in surprise and Peter quickly pulled away in panic, only to have her pull him back down and grind her hips up into his, making him groan into her mouth. She took advantage of his groan and slipped her tongue past his defenses and eased it into his mouth and began exploring every crevice until his tongue entwined with hers causing her to shiver beneath him.

Olivia slipped her hands underneath the hem of his t-shirt and slid her fingers up his bare torso until her palms lay flat on his chest making goose bumps raise where ever she touched. She explored the expanse of his torso, reveling in the muscles that tightened and loosened beneath her roaming touch. Peter let his fingers drag the length of her side before he reached the bottom of her shirt and inched his fingers and then hand underneath to feel her warm bare skin. Yelping into his mouth in surprise, Olivia's body arched into his touch so that their bodies pressed together along every inch of their fronts. Encouraged by her reaction to his touch, Peter moved his hand up until it brushed the underside of her right breast and he was rewarded with an all over body shiver as she wriggled underneath him. He traced his fingers and hand over her stomach, feeling the dip from her ribs to open stomach and then her belly button and every time he got close to her breasts he would pull back and slide his hand down until her body fairly hummed in anticipation.

"Peter, please…" She whined, breaking their kiss for only a moment.

Unable to deny her anything, Peter's hand enveloped the whole of her right breast and rolled it in his hand, squeezing and brushing his thumb over her already erect nipple. Olivia's head tipped back in ecstasy, breaking their kiss as she groaned her pleasure for anyone to hear. Peter was now painfully hard as he watched his gorgeous partner reacting to his touch like a violin being played by a prodigy. Soon her fingers were fumbling at his belt and working the button loose on his jeans to release his erection from the confines of its painful prison making him groan in relief. Her hand wound itself around his arousal and she caressed him through the fabric of his boxers until he was fairly certain he would embarrass himself if she continued. Quickly stealing her hand with his, he brought it up beside her head.

Olivia pulled back looking like a cross between confused and embarrassed when he smirked at her.

"You're not playing very fair," Peter said huskily and moved his hand away from hers to undo the button and zipper on her jeans. Olivia lifted her hips so that her jeans could be shimmied down until they were lost in the leaves behind Peter. Peter's hand moved from her knee up her leg until he brushed the fabric on her hip. He paused and broke their kiss to stare into her eyes, pleading with her silently for what he wanted and needed. Lucky for him, Olivia understood and took his hand in hers and guided it towards the apex of her legs. His hand brushed the drenched fabric and he groaned in appreciation. "God, Livia…"

Olivia bucked her hips further into his hand letting out a throaty moan that sent a shiver down his spine and made his erection throb in pleasure.

"Can't… wait…" She moaned, and brushed her hand up the length of him and then parted the fabric so that his hard on came free of the material and it was her hand sliding over the bare length of him. He rested his forehead on her shoulder as her fingers teased him to the edge.

"Sweetheart, stop, please… I can't take much more." Peter whispered huskily. He pulled his head back to see her giving him a wicked grin before she guided him toward her center with a silent plea. Nodding, he hooked a finger into the crotch of her panties and moved them to the side and he pressed his arousal into her slowly, savoring every new inch as it came until he was completely sheathed in her.

A rush of tears came to Olivia as she fought the feeling of just how right this felt and she blinked them away quickly so he wouldn't see.

"Livia," Peter groaned. He looked into her eyes and then lowered his lips to kiss hers. "I think I'm dreaming…" He murmured against her lips.

Despite their current position, Olivia blushed and smiled coyly. "If you wake up I'll have to come and kill you," Olivia murmured back, placing a sweet and loving kiss on his lips.

Peter chuckled and finally began to move, causing them both to forget about talking all together as their bodies parted and then joined back together in a rhythm that left their defenses blown away by the autumn wind. Olivia wrapped her legs around his hips loosely and her hands twined his hair only to travel lower so that her nails bit into the flesh of his back in ecstasy. Peter's pace quickened and their breathing became labored with hints of moans and something more. In one last shuddering moan, Olivia called out his name as her body shivered and convulsed around him, drawing out his pleasure until he too came murmuring her name while burying himself deep within her. Time seemed to start again as the cool autumn breeze caressed their bodies sweating bodies and the temperature seemed to drop drastically. Reality settled on them like a prickly blanket and they slowly pulled apart to get dressed again and fix their clothes.

Emotions warred in Peter's mind as he grappled with what to say or do to make everything alright again, but then he felt her hand slip into his and squeeze reassuringly. He stared down into her eyes that seemed so calm and confident.

"One step at a time, Bishop." She said, smiling up at him.

Peter squeezed her hand in return and smiled back.

"Right. One step."


	2. Columbus day

Sorry I had to delete the story in order to fix the first chapter. It wouldn't let me fix it unless I deleted it.

And here is chapter 2 of the smut-o-thon!

Please read and review.

* * *

Almost everything about Peter could get her hot and bothered in an instant if she let her mind linger for too long on any given aspect of his being, whether it was his piercing blue/green eyes, his delectably lustful lips or his charming smile or even the way he walked. He could have her mind racing and body warming with thoughts of exactly what she would like to do to him, the whole time salivating uncontrollably, trying her damndest not to drool all over the place. One smile from him could have her mind running away from her as fantasies filled the space her rational and driven brain normally occupied. She would think of him in different outfits or lying naked on her bed with nothing but rose petals to cover him just modestly enough that it made her beg her mind for more. So when he opened the door wearing the oddest get up she had ever seen him in, it took everything she had in her not to start drooling uncontrollably or to just jump him. He was wearing a Christopher Columbus costume that included a large white button up shirt that was covered with a long black and brown vest that went to just above his knees and had fur on the shoulders and on the bottom, a blue cape was attached to it and trailed down to the black tights he had on, covered up to the knees with brown boots and on top his head was a Columbus hat including a blue feather sticking out from it.

"I wasn't aware it was Halloween yet." She joked, trying to swallow down the copious amounts of saliva that had collected in her mouth.

"Walter has this odd fixation with Columbus day." He huffed. "He's dressed the same though it's kind of a scary sight."

"I'll take your word for it." She smiled, thinking to herself that not even Columbus himself could pull the costume off better than Peter whose figure was wonderfully shown off by the tight fitting get up.

"Are you alright, you look a little flushed." He pointed out.

"I'm fine." She smiled

"Okay." He nodded and started walking away a smile gracing his face since he could tell she was checking him out as she followed him into the kitchen to find Walter puttering around.

"Oh agent Dunham, you're here!"Walter exclaimed. "Peter did you call her?"

"Of course I called her, she's here isn't she?" Peter rolled his eyes at his father.

"Yes I'm here, but why?" She asked curiously.

"You're here to celebrate Columbus Day with us of course!" Walter stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right." She said slowly and turned to Peter. "I normally don't celebrate this."

"Neither do I but Walter has it in his head that it's the biggest celebration of the year."Peter shrugged. "And he insisted that we spend it with people that we care about." He added, giving her a pointed look.

"Oh then is anyone else coming?" She asked and saw him shake his head with a smile.

"No." He said standing up and gently touching her arm while walking past her, leaving her to swallow down the hope that had started building in her throat. She followed him into the living room where Walter was sitting watching a football game loudly, cheering along with the crowd. She sat down beside Peter and took in his outfit again, trying and failing to suppress a smile.

"I know it's ridiculous but Walter insisted." He groaned.

"No, I think it's cute." She admitted.

"Cute, you think this is cute?" He asked slightly incredulously and saw her blush. "Wait, this outfit turns you on doesn't it?"

"No." She defended immediately and saw a knowing smile cross his face.

"Admit it Dunham, you're attracted to me." He said slyly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said though unable to meet his eyes. "And do you really want to talk about this in front of Walter?"

"Don't worry about him." He said leaning in so that his lips brushed her ear. "I could kiss you right now and he wouldn't notice."

She turned her head so that she was facing him, and felt her lips just barely graze his before she locked their eyes and smiled.

"Then prove it."She said and saw him smile before he closed the distance between them and captured her lips with his own in an instantly deep kiss that stole her breath. She placed her hands on either side of his head, cupping his ears as she pulled him closer to her while one of his hands went to the back of her neck and the other wrapped around her thin frame, pulling her so that she straddled his lap.

"See?" He asked panting slightly and nodding his head in the direction of Walter whose eyes had stayed glued to the screen.

"What else can we do down here with him being oblivious?"

"Not much I'm afraid." He said, a huge smile spreading across his face at the look she was giving him, her eyes dilated. "Though my room is quiet."

"Good." She beamed and got off the couch offering her hand to a wide eyed Peter who took it and allowed her to pull him up the stairs and into his room before she closed and locked the door. She didn't give him much time to think before her lips were on his and her tongue invaded his mouth. He let out an involuntary moan when he felt her take the hat off his head and scrape her nails through his hair.

"Olivia." He said, breaking the kiss to look at her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She nodded and started helping him out of the ridiculous costume until he was down to his boxers, his arousal evident through the thin fabric. "And you accuse me of being attracted to you."

"Olivia, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met so I'd either have to be gay or blind not to be attracted to you." He admitted while pulling her shirt off of her slowly and letting his hands travel over the soft flesh revealed to him as he did so. He soon had her stripped to her underwear so that they both stood in the center of his room, letting their hands roam before he undid the front clasp of her bra and pushed it off her shoulders to drop to the floor with the rest of their clothing. Looking in his eyes, Olivia walked them backwards until her knees hit the edge of his bed and she sat down and pulled him close to her, placing light kisses on his chest. She trailed her lips up his chest and neck before locking them with his again and pulling him down she that they were laying on the bed with him on top of her.

He kept the kiss deep and slow as he cupped one of her breasts in his large, rough hand and massaged it, enjoying the mewls of pleasure that she was letting out before he trailed his hand down her body to trace the topes of her underwear, his other hand joining on the other side and pushing them off her hips until they reached her feet and she kicked them off, her hands doing the same to his boxers, leaving them completely naked together. Their gazes connected with each others as Peter slowly pushed into her drawing moans of pleasure from both of them.

"Olivia?" He asked and watched her nod, pushing her hips up into his in permission, which he quickly took, picking up a rhythm that suited both of them perfectly. He quickly had them rushing towards climax making him slow his thrusts down to prolong their union for as long as possible though giving up that thought once she had wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer to her causing him to lose his self restraint and quicken his pace again until he felt her body shudder under him pulling his own climax from his body. Panting, he rolled off of her and pulled her into his side.

"Out of all of the outfits that I've worn to draw your attention, it's a Christopher Columbus costume that ends up doing the trick." He chuckled after they had calmed their breathing down and their bodies were starting to cool.

"You've never had to wear different outfits to attract me to you." She said, her breath fanning across his neck leaving goose bumps in its wake. "I've always been attracted to you."

"It would have been nice to know that a while ago." He smiled.

"Why?"

"Because then we could have been here a long time ago." He explained, gesturing to the bed they were curled up in.

"That's a possibility." She smiled and looked over to where his outfit was. "How did Walter get you to wear that?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know." He groaned.

"Are you going to put it back on?" She snickered.

"I'm pretty happy right where I am." Peter remarked, kissing her softly.

"Me too, but Walter is going to come looking for us eventually."She reasoned, hearing the older man cheering down stairs.

"You're right." He sighed heavily and climbed out of bed, going to his closet to find something to wear while she dressed.

"He likes football doesn't he?" Olivia smirked when Walter's cheers could be heard up the stairs again.

"He likes pretty much any sport actually." Peter groaned."I'm not a big sports fan."

"Well it keeps him busy." She shrugged and went to head back down stairs when his hand gently wrapped around her wrist, stopping her.

"We should go out some time." He suggested, pulling her back to him.

"Yes we should." She nodded.

"How does Friday sound?"

"Great." She beamed and kissed him deeply before pulling him back down stairs to retake their spots on the couch, Walter still glued to the television.

"An excellent game wasn't it?" Walter turned to them once the game ended, oblivious to the fact that they had been gone for a while.

"Yes it was." Peter nodded and shared a look with Olivia, both of them smiling before turning to face a confused Walter who just shrugged and walked away.


	3. Halloween

Everyone in costumes...Peter in tight pants. Oh just read! And please review when you're done

Written by Oranfly.

* * *

"Double, double, toil and trouble… you're invited to the official unofficial FBI Halloween Bash…" Peter read aloud while eating breakfast with his father and Astrid at the breakfast bar. "You've got to be kidding me…"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Peter!" Walter exclaimed.

"Yeah, sure. If by wonderful you mean the worst idea ever." Peter said dryly, taking a bite of his cereal.

"Oh that's great! I have to go represent the Fringe Division and now you guys can go too so I'm not alone!" Astrid said, perking up a bit.

"Astrid!" Peter groaned. "But they want us to wear costumes!"

"Yep! And they give you masks at the door so no one knows who anyone is," Astrid said, squirming in her seat out of excitement.

"Sometimes I forget you're a girl, Astrid." Peter said sarcastically with a grin.

She slugged him none too gently on the shoulder and scowled at him.

"Well, I guess there will be the four of us to keep sane." Peter said casually.

"Ummm, actually, just the three of us…" Astrid said.

"What about Olivia?" Peter asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"Oh, she's still going to be in Quantico renewing her badge qualifications," Astrid said passing him a knowing grin.

"I guess it's just us then, but you owe me big time…" Peter said, pointing his spoon threateningly at her and she just batted it to the side laughing.

"We'll see. I think you'll have a great time, but you two are going to need costumes." Astrid pointed out.

Peter groaned, while Walter bounced excitedly in his seat, almost spilling his bacon to the floor.

"Then we'll go after breakfast and get it over with," Astrid said, picking up the pace on her cereal as Walter nearly inhaled his bacon. Peter just rolled his eyes and took his time finishing his cereal.

* * *

Peter felt like an absolute idiot…

"For the love of all things good in this world, Peter, if you blink one more time I'll shoot you." Astrid whined.

"How do girls wear this stuff?" Peter whined, trying his hardest not to blink. "And why do I have to?"

"Eye liner brings out the eyes! And haven't you ever seen that movie Pirates of The Caribbean?" Astrid asked, with a dreamy far off look.

Peter shook his head 'no', earning a glare from Astrid for moving.

"Well he's only the hottest pirate ever," Astrid said, refocusing on her latest masterpiece.

"At least Olivia won't be there to laugh at how ridiculous I look," Peter said, trying to find the bright side of wearing make up and rather tight buck skin pants and the knee high boots.

"And that's why we're taking a picture before we leave," Astrid said conversationally.

"_What?_" Peter squeaked. "You never said anything about picture proof."

"Aw come on Peter, please!" Astrid gave him a puppy dog face that combined with her angel costume was actually very convincing.

"Ugh, fine!" Peter pouted, letting Astrid finish his make up. When she was finished they both exited the bathroom to see Walter running the length of the living room only to slide a foot or two in his socks on the hard wood floors.

"WEEEEEEEEE!" He slid and came to a slow stop and then ran back only to the same again.

"It almost makes me miss the carpet/wool sock shocks…" Peter cringed.

Walter was already dressed in his costume which even Peter found humorous. He'd chosen to dress as a giant box of cereal with a fake knife stuck in his stomach with red splattered randomly. A cereal killer in a room full of FBI agents; both Astrid and Peter had been laughing hysterically for at least an hour at the costume shop.

Astrid was dressed as an angel, but even Peter had to admit that it was a costume meant to lure minds to the gutter as the white skirt was on the short side and the top was a corset style with soft fluff around the top. She had white feathery looking wings, glitter speckled across her face and chest, and a halo to complete the look, but Peter was sure there wouldn't be a guy in the room able to look away from her.

And Peter was a pirate… He mentally gave a dry chuckle at what he had been tricked into. The flowing white shirt that opened low revealing his chest was framed with a long vest over his shoulders but left open only to be cinched at his waist with a wide belt that hung loosely on his narrower hips. The pants were a soft buckskin that hugged his ass and legs and were tucked into knee high boots. To complete his look there was the temporary black hair dye that had been used on his hair and beard, the bandana to cover it, and the make up that made him feel just a little queer.

"Picture time Walter!" Astrid called and she got them positioned in front of the couch while she set the camera up on the fire place mantel. When it was all set up she hurried back and stood between Peter and Walter. "Smile guys!"

Walter gave Astrid a confused look while Peter rolled his eyes and the camera flashed.

"K, time to go!" Astrid said, collecting her purse and the duffle bag she had brought to carry all her things in.

They arrived to the hotel it was being held at and had the car valeted. Once they found the room there was a large assortment of masks at the entrance that they had to choose from. Astrid found a sparkling white one, while Walter chose a bright blue one with feathers and Peter a simple black, rimmed with red. They entered the party and made a direct path to the bar where Astrid and Peter chose stronger options and Walter a seven up. A few drinks in and the party was actually turning out to be a little fun, though Peter would loathe admitting it to Astrid.

Olivia stood at the table with an array of masks and reluctantly chose a dark green suede mask that hid her face quite well and matched her costume perfectly. She fidgeted in her Robin Hood costume that made her feel like she should've been in a porno and not robbing the rich to give to the poor. She had on short cream petty skirt with a dark green velvet over top that laced up the front and stopped just below her breasts where a breathable cream top tied, just barely keeping her girls in check. And because her sister wouldn't let her leave the house without the complete outfit she had cream ribbons laced around her arms from bicep to wrist leaving some at the ends to hang and then of course the feather green hat and thigh high boots that laced from foot all the way up to the tops. Her sister was right though. It had been a very long time since she'd had any sort of sex and maybe a hot one night stand was what she needed to empty her head of the images of her current partner and scientist hottie, Peter Bishop. Everyone but Broyles and her sister were convinced that she was at Quantico for training and Peter would probably be at home with Walter doing some Halloween activity. No one to identify and out her while she was here under disguise.

Taking a deep breath Olivia entered the ballroom that was garishly decorated and mostly dark as lights flashed randomly around the room. Trying to loosen up she let the air out of her lungs and let her hips sway from side to side as she crossed to one of the many bars located around the perimeter to get a tall whiskey on the rocks. She would need the liquid courage tonight if she went through with her plans.

Several drinks later and Olivia was beginning to wish she'd stop two drinks ago as she was feeling rather inebriated to be hunting for a one night stand but she continued to browse the crowd anyways. A gruff voice from behind her stopped her in her tracks though.

"Can I get directions?"

"Excuse me?" Olivia turned to see a tall man dressed as the sexiest pirate she had ever seen in her life.

"Can I get directions?" He repeated with a small smirk.

"To where?" Olivia asked confused, trying not to ogle him while he was staring at her so intently.

"To your heart," he said and grinned.

Drunk or not, Olivia rolled her eyes but couldn't help the laugh that escaped her mouth.

"Has that line ever worked?" She asked.

"I don't know, did it?" The man asked, shining a big smile at her.

Something about him struck a familiar chord in her. Maybe his laugh, that bare chest, or his smile. Olivia shook her head to free it of thoughts of Peter. She was seeing him everywhere it seemed. Determined to get past that and maybe see some more skin on the man before her, Olivia turned on her best flirtatious smile.

"So, a pirate…"

He gave a self depreciating grimace.

"It's a very…" Olivia stepped forward to lightly play with the collar of his shirt. "Nice, costume."

She watched as eyes darkened until they almost looked black. _Jackpot_.

Peter wasn't sure what made him talk to this agent – well, maybe he did. It was the blonde hair that was pulled back into a pony tail that reminded him of _her_ and those damnable long legs in the fuck-me boots. It turned his blood to boiling in only seconds and he knew he couldn't resist her.

"So what department are you in?" Peter asked, trying to keep her talking.

"Does it matter?" Olivia asked, biting her lip and crinkling her nose.

Peter froze for a second. He knew who she reminded him of and it was only building, but she wasn't here. She was off playing SWAT team and learning the latest techniques to take down bad guys.

"Should I just call you Robin then?" He asked, voice low and sending shivers down Olivia's back.

"You can call me whatever you like…" she stepped her fingers from collar bone down to his naval and it took all of Peter's self control not to take this perfect stranger right out in the middle of the ball room floor. She took his hand and lightly pulled him to the side of the room and Peter followed wordlessly. When they got to a darkened corner she turned with her back to the wall and tugged him close that his body was lightly pressed against her own. She watched him look down and set sights on the tops of her breasts and her body flushed in reaction to the obvious lust spelled out in his eyes. Olivia twined her fingers into his dark hair and pulled his head down slowly, giving him time to run if he wanted, but he offered no resistance and in seconds his lips were on hers, devouring her like a starved man.

Olivia almost crumbled under the attention his lips were bestowing on her and his hand caught her around her waist, to keep her standing and flush with him. He feasted on her eager lips and when her tongue brushed along his lips he didn't hesitate in offering her passage and their tongues dueled with a passion that was clearly very pent up for the both of them. Peter hands tightened around her waist and traced up her sides until he could sweep his thumbs across her breasts causing the woman in his arms to whimper in pleasure. Her hands moved down from his neck to trace and explore the expanse of his chest and his hips jerked into her when she lightly pinched his nipples.

"Not here," she gasped when his hands massaged her breasts more thoroughly causing her head to tip back. Peter forced himself to stop before he got too carried away.

"Then where?" He asked, scanning the room for any possible place they could continue.

"Over there," she nudged her head in the direction of the coat room. Leading them there, Olivia barely noticed the other partiers. She squeezed them past the table out front of the room and then behind a full rack of coats.

Any hesitation flew out the window as Peter gripped her around the upper thighs and hoisted her up so their faces were level and he pressed her into the wall. Olivia ground her hips against his very obvious erection and kissed him long and hard, throwing all caution to the wind. He groaned into her mouth as her hands fumbled at his belt and the fastenings of the tighter pants, her fingers brushing up against his painfully hard arousal. When her hand was finally past the fabric of his pants she grasped the hot velvety length of him and stroked up, pulling a strangled groan from his lips. She brushed a thumb over the tip of him to feel the bit of moisture he'd already left for her and she was sorely tempted to taste him, but she wanted quick and hard – not slow and gentle.

Reaching between them, Olivia stretched the fabric of her panties to the side and bucked her wet center into his shaft with a silent plea for him to take her. He paused only a second before he thrust the length of himself inside her, stretching her to what must've been the limit and Olivia had to bite down hard on her lip so she wouldn't scream out her pleasure to the world. His pumped into her at a pace that left little time for Olivia to keep her breathing and moans in check as he brought her over the precipice of pleasure in a matter of minutes. She bit into his bare shoulder to muffle her scream of pleasure.

Peter could feel her orgasm drawing out his pleasure and he knew it would be a matter of seconds before he quickly followed her but he wasn't sure if he wanted it to end. His mind then drifted to Olivia, and if this had been her, he wouldn't stop but that brought images of her face into his mind and he soon found himself spilling his release into this Robin Hood and not his Olivia as his mind's eye had maintained in the last moments.

They stayed still for a minute, each catching their breath, but not willing to look at the other feeling slightly ashamed at what they had just done but neither voiced it.

"That was…" Peter started, feeling a little foolish.

"Amazing?" Olivia chuckled and Peter pulled out of her so he could set her back down.

"Yeah, ummm…" Peter mumbled nervously.

"Don't worry about it, really." Olivia said, cutting off any sort of excuse.

"It's just that I'm really into this other agent and…" Peter fumbled for words.

"Me too," Olivia smiled dryly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, so maybe if we could pretend this didn't happen…"

"Perfect!" Peter said gratefully.

"Great – and thanks." She gave him a smirk and wink before exiting the coat room.

Peter waited a few minutes and then followed her path out and blended back in with the party participants.

Olivia wound her way through the crowd and went to get some water to bring herself back from the buzz when she bumped into a very familiar face.

"Astrid?" She asked before she could stop herself.

"No way… Olivia?" Astrid asked, eyeing her mentor's costume. "I thought you were out at Quantico!"

"Got back this morning so I thought I'd swing by the party."

"Peter will be so relieved to hear that," Astrid said before sipping her drink.

"Why?" Olivia asked, feeling totally confused.

"Well he thought this party was going to be lame without you, but now you're here!" Astrid began searching the crowd from her tippy toes as Olivia's face paled. "He's around here somewhere…" She continued to search until her face lit up. "There! Peter!" She called waving over the man Olivia hadn't thought to see tonight.

"Hey Astrid, what's up?" He asked casually and then he was in her line of vision and both of their eyes widened but hers for a very different reason. It was the pirate – the pirate she had just had a quickie in a closet with and it was Peter. She should've known, all the similarities were there but she was so convinced he wouldn't be here.

"Look who showed up?" Astrid said, gesturing toward Olivia and she groaned out loud.

"Astrid, I don't know who this is…" Peter said, rolling his eyes.

"It's Olivia of course!" Astrid said in exasperation.

Peter physically started as his eyes threatened to pop out of his head.

"Nice costume, Bishop." Olivia said dryly.

"Right back at you, Dunham."

"You both look like you're going to be sick," Astrid said cautiously.

"Could I speak to you, Olivia, _alone?_" He eyed Astrid.

"Ugh, fine!" Astrid stomped away, leaving the two alone.

"Another agent?" Peter asked, stepping closer so no one would overhear, but then caught the smell of sex wafting off her and he backed up again. It was just too alluring at the moment, especially knowing he had put the smell there. Little things flitted across his brain that he was kicking himself for not fully understanding; her dry chuckle and that _moan_. He remembered that from Nick Lane's case very well.

Olivia grimaced and tried not to groan. "I should be asking you the same thing, except I know the only two female agents you know are me and Jessup, unless you're not telling me something…?"

"I think the coat closet was proof on that count, thank you very much." Peter grumbled.

Olivia blushed a pleasant crimson and she stared down at the ground.

"The other agent is you." She mumbled softly, half hoping he wouldn't hear, but when his body froze in her peripheral there was little doubt he hadn't.

"What?" He asked in disbelief.

"Don't make me say it again, Peter," she whined.

Instead he cupped her cheek and forced her gaze to his. "You're the only agent I've ever fallen for."

Olivia's stomach dropped to her toes and her heart raced as his lips lowered to hers in a sweet kiss. He pulled away and stared down into her eyes.

"Happy Halloween, Olivia."

Olivia grinned back up at him. "You too."

And a very happy Halloween it was.


	4. Veteran's day

Peter and Olivia stuck in a cold basement...

Please read and review.

* * *

Peter walked through the winding grave stones until he reached the one he wanted and sat down, placing a bouquet of lilies onto the stone which bore the name **Elizabeth Bishop** along with her date of birth and death. It was simply stone that had seen many years of neglect, only being visited on occasion since Peter had always been gone and Walter had been locked away for seventeen years. He sat there for a while just looking up at the sky before he climbed to his feet and started walking away only to stop short when he saw a familiar blond head bobbing through the grave yard.

"Olivia?" He called out and saw her turn to face him. "What are you doing here?"

"It's Veteran's day." She shrugged, not meeting his eyes. "I figured that I would walk through the grave yard and look at the stones."

"Were you visiting someone?" He asked, wanting to know more about the woman but not wanting to pry too hard knowing that she would only close herself off from him if he did.

"No." She said way too quickly, instantly alerting him to just how sad she looked under the façade of strength she put on.

"Hey." He said, gently touching her arm to stop her from walking away."You know you can tell me anything right?"

"I know." She nodded and started making her way out of the cemetery.

"If I tell you will you tell me?" He sighed, seeing her spin around to face him with a confused look.

"What?"

"If I tell you who I was visiting, will you tell me who you were visiting?" He clarified.

"It doesn't matter."

"Obviously it does. You're sad." He huffed and saw a tiny shocked expression cross her face before it was beat down by the purely stoic face that she wore most of the time. "I can see through that wall of yours Dunham."

"Fine." She said letting her emotions fall and her sadness show in her eyes. "Her name is Margaret Banks; she was a friend of mine in the military."

"I was visiting my mother." He said, keeping his promise. "What happened to your friend?"

"No." She shook her head, turning away again.

"My mother committed suicide."

"What?" She said turning back to him with a surprised look.

"Walter was in St. Clair's and I had taken off, leaving her alone."

"The base that we were at was attacked." She said slowly, knowing exactly what he was doing but letting herself be pulled in anyway. "I had been shot in the leg…She acted as a human shield against another shot."

"She saved your life." He stated and slowly pulled her into a hug that she accepted surprising both of them as she wrapped her arms around him.

"She had a family Peter." She said pulling away from him. "She had a husband and children at home waiting for her. She was going home in just a few days. But instead of going home to her family she died protecting me."

"She was your friend Livia. Friends will die for each other in order to keep them safe." He stated. "I would die for you."

"Peter."

"If I had stayed then my mother would be alive." He stated, looking away from her briefly before locking his gaze with hers again. "I know what it's like to lose someone that you care about, that you love."

"If I hadn't have been injured…"

"Hey, you can't think like that." He softly remarked. "We can't change the past but we can celebrate the present. Come on we set up a party for you at the house."

"Peter, I don't need a party." She feebly protested.

"You are a veteran, you deserve to spend today like every other veteran and be acknowledged for your services for your country." He stated, grabbing her hand gently and pulling her from the grave yard to his car, she had opted on walking.

"I don't need this Peter." She said when they reached the house and she could see the balloons that Walter had tied out along with the grill that had been set up even though it was a cold November day.

"Maybe not, but like I said, you deserve it." He said climbing out of the car and watching her follow slowly, both heading inside where it was warm and being greeted by Astrid and Walter.

"Olivia you're here excellent!" Walter exclaimed clapping his hands together.

"Hi Walter." Olivia waved and looked around at all the food they had set out.

"We figured that you are not too big into celebrating anything really but Peter insisted that we do a small party for you." Astrid smiled and laughed when she saw Olivia send Peter a small glare though Astrid could see the affection in it. The young agent had seen how Olivia's feelings for Peter had rapidly gone from mild loathing to strong attraction.

"We really don't have to do this if you are really against it." Peter said giving her a look full of emotions that Olivia didn't seem to notice.

"It's fine." She shrugged and smiled at him. "This is actually pretty nice of you."

"What are you saying that I can't be nice?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You can, just not all the time." She said, trying to keep her gratitude for what he had done to a minimum.

"Peter." Walter said stepping into the conversation. "Can you and Olivia go down to the basement and get another table?"

"Why do you need another table?"

"Just please go and get it." Walter insisted, shooing them away.

Peter rolled his eyes but headed in the direction of the basement followed by Olivia who had just shrugged her coat off and placed it on the couch. They headed down the cold stairs and opened the old wooden door that creaked, Peter letting her walk by him before following and looking around for the table that Walter wanted but didn't see it. He was about to turn around and head back to the kitchen when the door slammed shut locking them in.

"Great." He groaned and went up the stairs pounding on the door. "Walter let us out!"

"I can't!" He called back. "I lost the key!"

"Well find it! It's freezing down here!"Peter yelled, turning to face Olivia who was already shivering in her short sleeved shirt.

"What are the odds of him finding that key?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest to hide the effect that the cold was having on her breasts.

"It's Walter. There is a better chance of us breaking down the door from in here than there is of him finding that key. You have no idea how many lock smith's I've had to call to get things opened for Walter since he refuses to let me pick the locks." Peter huffed.

"Can you pick this lock?" She asked hopeful and just wanting to get warm.

"No." He shook his head. "The lock is on the outside."

"Terrific." She shivered and rubbed her hands over her arms.

"Come here." He instructed and pulled her into his arms in hopes of warming her a bit."He'll probably call a lock smith."

"Where is the closest?" She shivered, practically melting in his warm arms.

"About two hours away."

"What?" She exclaimed, looking up at him. "We live in Boston!"

"Yes but he doesn't." Peter pointed out. "Come on, let's sit."

"Where?" She asked looking around at the towers of boxes that lined the concrete floor.

"One second." He said, looking through boxes before finding the one he wanted and dumping its contents to the floor, covering the place in old, ragged blankets. "We were supposed to get rid of these a while ago but Walter refused to part with them."

"Thank you Walter." She remarked, sitting down in the pile and wrapping one around her shoulders while Peter did the same. They sat in silence for a while before Peter looked over and saw she was still shivering. Without thinking, he reached out and pulled her close to him, lying them down so that they were curled up together.

"You were still cold." He explained when she gave him a confused look.

"Thank you." She said in a quiet voice, feeling his body heat radiating through his shirt and into hers, though her body was starting to heat on its own by just being so close to him. She had stopped denying her feelings for him for a while now and wanted nothing more than to take their relationship from friends to lovers but was afraid to approach the topic in fear of him rejecting her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes." She nodded and refused to look at him. He noticed this and hooked his finger under her chin, making her face him. It was then that he saw in her eyes what he had been feeling for months.

"Olivia." He said, locking their gazes before slowly lowering his lips to hers and capturing them in a tentative kiss, pulling away just slightly but not getting very far as she pulled him back to her kissing him deeply. All thoughts flew out of his head when he felt her tongue graze his bottom lip asking for the permission that he readily granted her, twining his tongue with hers and pushing her down into the blankets, never wanting to stop kissing her. They pulled apart to catch their breath which fanned across the others lips in warm torrents. Olivia then surprised him by pushing him up into a sitting position and taking his face in her hands before sealing their lips together again, her hands traveling from his face to the buttons on his shirt, quickly undoing them one at a time. She pushed his shirt off his shoulders and held her arms up so that he could pull hers over her head, both falling onto the cold floor, forgotten for the time being. Lips and tongues clashed as clothing was quickly shed, their bodies heating with the unspoken promise of what was to come.

"Peter." She gasped, when his lips attached to a sensitive area on her neck, his hand cupping her breast while the other held her to him. Refusing to stay submissive, she let her hand travel between their bodies to grasp his very hard erection, stroking him a few times before looking in his eyes and placing him where she wanted him before sinking down on him. Her head tipped back in pleasure, a moan breaking free from her lips as he grasped her hips and pulled their bodies flush so that there wasn't any room for air to separate them. She waited for only a second before driving down on him, picking a quick pace, the place soon filling with their moans and gasps of pleasure.

"Olivia." He moaned, loving the feel of being inside her and the fact that she was in control turned him on to no end. He had always thought she would be in control during sex but had never thought it would feel like this. His fantasies of her didn't do her justice against the actual thing. Soon he could feel her muscles tightening around him and hear her breathing come out in shuddering gasps as she came around him pulling his own climax from him violently. They both groaned as he pulled out of her and they lay back on the blankets, their bodies rapidly cooling causing them to reluctantly dress before curling up together again.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, letting his thumb caress her cheek.

"I'm more than okay." She smiled happily and a little sleepily. "How about you?"

"Well I just had sex with the woman I've wanted for a long time now so I'm pretty good right now." He beamed.

She was about to say something when they heard the door open and Walter came down the stairs.

"I found the key!" He said smiling brightly when he saw them curled up together. "It was in my desk!"

"Well we can get out of here." Peter said standing and offering her his hand which she took, both of them walking by Walter who watched them leave before letting a huge smirk grace his face.


	5. Thanksgiving

Please read and review.

* * *

Olivia balanced a large casserole dish on her knee, using her left hand to help and the other to ring the doorbell at the Bishop residence. When she pulled her hand away she wobbled precariously with the heavy dish but caught it just in time for Peter to open the door and help out.

"Here, I got that," he smiled that charm smile at her and she willingly forked over her broccoli and rice dish so she could carry the other two bags that sat by her feet. "Looks like you brought enough food for an army!" He eyed her load and she shrugged.

"I wasn't sure how hungry Walter was."

Peter threw his head back in a loud laugh and maneuvered them inside and shut the door behind them. She followed him into the kitchen which had warm smells of turkey, stuffing, and fresh rolls swimming in the air. Olivia took a second to inhale deeply and she silently sighed. If you would've asked three years ago where she'd be today, it definitely wouldn't be spending Thanksgiving with an ex-con man and his mad scientist of a father and her assistant, but she smiled warmly regardless, because this honestly felt better than anything she could've imagined three years ago.

Almost before she could set the bags down Walter was swooping in for a bear hug that nearly left no air left in her lungs and she returned it gingerly.

"Wonderful day isn't, my dear?" Walter asked, beaming at her. "Peter, where are your manners?"

Peter rolled his eyes while he set the dish down and then gave her a hug and a quick peck on the cheek that made Walter giggle and her almost swoon. "Thanks for coming, Dunham."

Needing to get busy before she gave away anything, she began to unload the bags she'd brought revealing ears of corn, a few cans of cranberry sauce, and carrots. Peter helped her sort out what went where as the meal was already well into preparation, but then the doorbell rang again.

"Could you grab that Olivia? I've gotta stir this stuffing," Peter said, oven mitt already on one hand.

"Sure," she said and walked back to where she came in. She swore she could smell Astrid's baking before the door even opened, but when it did the smells of baked fruit sifted in and Olivia almost groaned in appreciation. "Hey Astrid, let me help." Olivia took a pie from her hands and helped her inside.

"Thanks, Olivia." She paused to wipe her feet on the mat and then took a deep inhale of the air. "I don't think I need to ask where the Bishops are…"

Olivia laughed and led her to the kitchen to set down her desserts.

"Astrid those smell absolutely delicious!" Walter exclaimed, coming around the counter to help her unload her arms and then hugging the petite agent. She seemed to take it with a lot more grace than Olivia, but she had probably been hugged as a child or something. Olivia just wasn't used to it.

"Please say you brought apple…?" Peter said with a grin before he also hugged her and tweaked a curl playfully.

"Of course!" Astrid exclaimed playfully. "Here, I'll start chopping these vegetables and get the carrots started while you and Olivia get working on those potatoes." She settled everyone into a place and that's how Olivia found herself standing beside Peter at the sink, skinning a large pile of potatoes while he sliced them so they'd boil faster once on the stove top.

Olivia had no idea what had changed, but standing beside him doing a menial task left her stomach in knots and she found herself trying to hyper focus on the potatoes just so she wouldn't cut herself. Their hands would occasionally brush as they passed a potato between them and they'd exchange nervous smiles. When their load was finished Peter moved them to the stove top and began unloading them into the pot of water and Olivia moved over to Astrid to help her shuck the corn she'd brought.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Walter exclaimed and then left the room in a rush.

Astrid and Olivia eyed each other while Peter took this as a normal occurrence in the Bishop residence. Then the air was filled with Christmas music and Peter groaned.

"Walter!"

Walter came waltzing in and held a hand out to Astrid as Hark the Herald Angels played and he pulled her aside for a dance that included him leading her around the dining room and kitchen, singing to the tune. Astrid laughed uproariously and went with it, picking up the end of the tune when she'd stopped laughing.

"Now son, don't be rude!" He nudged his head at Olivia who had stopped with the corn in favor of watching them dance.

"Oh! It's okay, really." She laughed off the attention, but Peter slipped his hand into hers and tugged her into his personal space, resting his free hand on her waist.

"I promise it won't kill you…" Peter said with a grin.

Olivia just rolled her eyes and brought her free hand up to his shoulder. He twirled them around the kitchen, nimbly avoiding chairs and other obstacles. She found herself genuinely laughing as he twirled her dramatically until the timer on the oven went off.

"And that's my cue," he moved away but not before thanking her for the "splendid dance".

They finished up making dinner and were soon sitting around the table which was filled to the brim with dishes of various food items. After saying grace, they all began passing dishes and loading up their plates. In the end only Walter was able to go for seconds and the others stretched out in their seats and watched, contented with the amount of food they had eaten. Walter soon slowed down and they all shuffled slowly to clean up, making a group effort of it.

Olivia was just wrapping up the remaining turkey when she turned and watched in horror as Walter stumbled while carrying the large bowl of cranberry sauce and spilled it all down her front, drenching her forehead to toes as it dribbled down her front. Olivia's shoulders sagged as she groaned Walter's name.

"What-" Peter came around the corner and saw the predicament. Olivia's white button shirt was now a dark red-pink and clung to her skin and Peter fought not to laugh when he caught sight of her face which she was now wiping her sleeves since the shirt was a bust anyways. He turned to see Walter looking rather sheepish.

"I'm so sorry Olivia," he mumbled and grabbed a towel to start dabbing at her front but she quickly stole it from him.

"It's okay, Walter, really. It was an accident." She said, wiping some of the bigger spots on her.

"Well, maybe Peter could lend you some clothes until yours can be washed." Walter offered, glancing between the two.

"That's a good idea, Walter. Why don't you follow me, Olivia?" Peter led her up the stairs and down the hall to a door and opened it to let her in.

The room was modest, with a queen sized bed with a dark wood frame and book shelves lining half the walls. The air had the slight smell of male and Peter and it made her toes curl into the floor as it made the woman in her want to pounce. He began sorting through a dresser drawer and not wanting to spend another minute dressed as a Thanksgiving side, Olivia began to peel her clothing off until she stood in only her bra and panties, holding her clothes in a ball. When he finally looked up holding a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants he nearly dropped them to the floor when he saw how little she was wearing.

Cranberry juice still stained the ivory skin on her stomach and chest, but her legs had been saved by the thicker fabric of her jeans and Peter had to fight the urge to lick the remaining fruit juice directly off her skin. Setting the clothes down on the end of the bed he approached her and then took the clothes from her hands. Every movement was controlled and over thought so he wouldn't give any of his attraction toward her away.

"I'm just going to throw these down the shoot, but I'll be back with a rag to get more of that stuff off you." Peter left and Olivia fidgeted standing in the room surrounded by his things. Unable to stop herself she began walking the perimeter of the room, browsing the expansive book collection and then to his dresser where a couple old picture frames sat. She eyed the first one and smiled.

It was of Walter, Peter, and his mother from back at their lake house. A much younger Peter was on a swing set while Walter pushed and Elizabeth watched on wistfully from the swing beside her son. The second picture was of Astrid and Gene looking very camera worthy as they both wore party hats. And the third made her stomach quiver in excitement. It was of her and Peter inside her office. She was in her chair with files in hand, laughing while Peter had his hands rested on her shoulders from behind her. Neither had noticed the picture was being taken as they were both so busy staring at the other.

"Walter wanted a picture of you for the house and he'd found a camera."

Olivia almost dropped the frame in alarm at being caught but set it down carefully.

"You don't want to know about the other ones I had to make sure he didn't frame." Peter grinned at her and her heart leapt.

Olivia gave a dry chuckle as he walked toward her, wet rag in hand.

"C'mere," he motioned for her to move closer and he brought the wet rag up to her stomach and began to wash away some of the stain.

Olivia fought not to shiver under his attention and stood as still as she could while one of his hands held her bare waist to keep her steady and the other scrubbed at her stomach without being too hard on her skin. His scrubbing slowed though and when she looked up to his face his lips were slightly parted and his eyes focused on her breasts before flicking up to her eyes.

"I- I'm sorry," he stammered and was about to pull away but Olivia took his hand and kept him close.

Without speaking, Olivia reached up to his neck to pull his face down to hers and she kissed him softly. Just a brush of lips that left them tingling and sent a shock down to their toes. She pulled back to see his reaction and was pleasantly surprised to see his eyes unfocused and his breathing slightly labored. Their lips met again and they explored each other with their mouths tasting and nipping. Peter traced his fingers gently from her bare shoulders down her sides and to her hips, making Olivia's breathing come in short gasps. His touch seemed to light a fire from the inside of her and she brought her hands up to his chest to keep her balance, her fingers lightly digging into the fabric of his button shirt.

Taking her time she undid each button starting from the top and worked her way down, brushing her fingers along his chest, unable to stop kissing him for even a minute while she worked. Soon his shirt was fluttering to the floor and she was able to take in all of him, kissing a path from his lips, down his neck, then shoulders, and then down his front, pulling soft moans from his lips that was like music to her ears. His hands teased their way into her hair as she knelt before him to start working on his pants. She undid his belt buckle, then the button, and zipper and she parted the fabric brushed her fingers up his stiff arousal through his boxers making his hips involuntarily buck into her hand.

"Livia…" He groaned softly.

She deftly slipped her hand past the thin material and grasped the hot length of him and began teasing noises past his lips. Unable to resist, she drew him out and began licking and kissing the length of him before enveloping him with her mouth, twirling her tongue around him as she suctioned her mouth around him and pulled up.

Peter used the fingers in her hair to gently pull her head back from him and then up so that he could kiss her. He brought his hands around behind her back and made quick work of her bra while she slid his pants down so that they pooled around his ankles. She took his hand and led her to the desk where she turned the chair around and gently pressed his shoulders down so he would sit.

He stared up at her with a look of confusion spelled across his face until she began edging her last remaining article of clothing down her hips and legs until they joined the rest of their clothes on the floor. Peter fidgeted in his seat and reached out to her and Olivia caught his hand with hers and stepped closer until she was straddling the chair and him. Peter moved to grip her hips and he stared up at her longingly.

"You're sure?" He asked, needing to hear her say it before they continued.

"Yes," she caressed his stubbled cheek and then leaned down to kiss his lips. She slowly lowered herself down until his arousal was pressed at her entrance. Pausing, she looked into Peter's eyes, wanting to see the moment they were one and then she slid down smoothly, enveloping him into her heat.

Peter's eyes fluttered shut and he groaned in appreciation.

"Livia," he murmured. His hands came up to caress her breasts and he brought his tongue to her skin to follow his fingers' path. Olivia's breathing became uneven as she raised and lowered herself onto him and when Peter teased her nipple with his mouth and tongue she came moaning his name.

"Peter!" Her orgasm seemed to last a few seconds longer until he let out a growl that sounded a lot like her name and he kept her hips still with his hands and she felt him spilling his release inside her. Her eyes fluttered shut at the residual feeling of pleasure and her current company. She brought her forehead down to rest on his as they both caught their breath.

"Stay with me tonight," he pleaded. She pulled back with a look of slight disbelief and she studied his face. "You know this meant more than just friends with benefits, 'Livia."

She bit her lip and nodded. "Peter, I-"

"Shhhh," he placed a gentle kiss on her lips that caused her heart to flutter in her chest. "I've wanted you for so long now and I don't mean just for sex – though that was _very_ nice."

"If it was just nice I didn't do that great of a job," Olivia said, smirking at him.

"Okay – amazing!" Peter exclaimed, laughing and Olivia joined him. "So stay with me tonight." He traced idle patterns on her bare stomach with his fingers, sending chills up and down her spine. "Don't make me beg, Olivia…" He gave her a pouty face and she rolled her eyes.

"It'd be good if I did make you, but I won't. I'll stay the night- "

Peter's lips crashed into hers and he kissed her without abandon until she was putty in his hands.

"I promise you won't regret it," Peter murmured against her lips.

"I never thought I would," she murmured back. "But first, there's a meal to clean up."

"Awwwww," Peter groaned and released his grip on her hips so she could stand.

They each got dressed again and headed for the stairs, but Olivia pulled Peter up short before they could finish the trip down.

"Peter, before really did mean something to me and I've wanted it for awhile as well," Olivia said softly so her voice wouldn't carry down the stairs.

He leaned down and gave her a sweet kiss. "I know, sweetheart."


	6. Black Friday

Guess what? More smut!

Please read and review.

* * *

"Please remind me why I'm here." Peter groaned, rubbing his freezing hands together through his gloves. It was two in the morning and he was stuck in a line outside of one of the bigger shopping plaza's waiting for the store to open.

"Because today is the only day that Broyles is giving our department off before Christmas, unless you would prefer to come back here on Christmas Eve in hopes of actually finding something for your father." Olivia pointed out, just as freezing and tired as he was. They had been waiting in line for close to two hours and were both feeling close to frost bite but wanted to get everything that they could now instead of having to come back at a later date or try to buy stuff while working a case, something that both were positive Broyles wouldn't approve of.

"Oh thank god." Peter sighed, when the doors finally opened and he grabbed hold of Olivia's hand to not lose her in the crowd which was jostling them around violently in their efforts to get inside before anyone else. "Come on, we should hurry before all that's left is Justin Bieber crap."

"I'm sure Ella might like that." Olivia smirked.

"She's what eight and likes that kid?" Peter asked slightly shocked.

"Yes." Olivia chuckled. "Neither Rachel nor I can figure out why though."

"Maybe she's tone deaf?" He joked and sighed happily when the warm air in the store enveloped them.

"Do you have any idea of what to get Walter?" Olivia asked looking around at the crowded aisles.

"It's more like what not to get Walter." Peter stated."He needs new stuff for the lab, more clothing since he decided to put everything in the washing machine with a cap full of bleach. He love watching Old sitcoms and he really enjoys watching movies."

"Well Ella wants a new Barbie movie so maybe we can find something for Walter in the movies." Olivia said heading in the direction of the movies, both of them realizing that their hands were still clasped together but neither pulled away, enjoying the feeling too much. They had been growing a lot closer lately and had both been slowly expressing their feelings for the other without actually saying the words that both longed to hear but were afraid to say.

They made their way to the movies as quickly as possible only to find most of the shelves empty already. Olivia reluctantly let go of his hand and wound her way through the aisles and grabbing the last of the Barbie movies that Ella had asked for, receiving a viscous glare from another woman. She then met back up with Peter who had grabbed any and all sitcoms that he could find that he thought his father would like. They both tossed the stuff into the sole basket that they had managed to wrangle before they were all gone and clasped hands again, pushing their way through the mess. They got everything that they could at the store before checking out and putting everything in the back of the SUV, going in search of a store that they would be likely to find Bunsen burners and test tubes.

"You do this every year?"Peter remarked. Olivia had told him about her yearly black Friday trips when she convinced him to go with her while Walter and Astrid had gone off together in the opposite direction hoping that none of them ran into each other.

"Yes. Like I said, it's really the only time off that I get before Christmas." Olivia nodded, navigating through the congested traffic. "I do the early morning shopping and get everything that I can, picking up small things on my way home or on the weekends if I'm not too busy with work. Broyles isn't big into having weekends off."

"I still think two am is a bit early." Peter groaned, stifling a yawn.

"I'll get you a coffee if it's not too crowded." She said, reaching over without thinking and squeezing his hand, getting a gentle squeeze in return. She then pulled into the closest Dunkin Donuts which was packed, and parked on the side of the road. "I'll be back as soon as I can be."

"I'll be right here." He said, closing his eyes and quickly falling asleep.

She was in the shop for close to an hour before heading back to the car to find him sleeping peacefully. Placing the coffees' in the cup holder, she reached over and ran her knuckles against his cheek, having found after several times of having to wake him up in the lab, that doing so was the most productive way to wake him up without startling him since he was such a light sleeper.

"Peter." She said quietly and watched his eyes blink open. "I got you a coffee."

"Thanks." He yawned and softly took the hand that was still resting on his face. Their eyes locked for a moment and they both leaned in slowly, but pulled apart quickly when someone honked their horn making them jump.

"We should, ah, probably head to the next, um, store." Olivia said, trying to push her feelings for him back down into the safe little cubby that she kept them in.

"Yeah we probably should." He said slowly, removing his hand from hers and taking his cup of coffee, wrapping his lips around the brim to help calm the hopeful tingling that had settled on them when he had been so close to finally kissing her. The only plus side that he could see to the interruption was the fact that he now knew that she wanted to kiss him too.

"Did you ever celebrate Christmas while you were away in far off lands?" Olivia asked, taking a bite of her food. They had been out for most of the day and had stopped at a restaurant for lunch.

"Well they're not exactly far off lands, but no." He shook his head. "It felt worthless to celebrate with just me."

"Well you have Walter now." She pointed out.

"Yes I do." He nodded. "I can just imagine what Christmas morning is going to be like. He's so much of a man child that he'll probably have me up at the crack of dawn."

"I know that Ella will." Olivia said fondness in her voice for her niece. "She loves Christmas."

"We both have families to celebrate with this year. What about you, did you celebrate before Rachel and Ella moved in with you?"

"No." She shrugged.

"You should come over on Christmas." He stated suddenly. "After you celebrate with Rachel and Ella that is, if you want to of course"

"I'd like that." She smiled at him, locking their gazes. She wasn't sure who leaned in first, but they were just a breath away from kissing when something slimy hit the side of her face making her recoil.

"I am so sorry." A woman said handing her napkins while holding a toddler that was covered in the sauce from the spaghetti now stuck to Olivia's face. "He's normally very well behaved but not today I guess. I tried to stop him. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Olivia tried to reassure her, though she was feeling more upset about the failed kiss than the food plastered to her.

"Thank you." Peter said taking the napkins from the stressed looking woman and helping Olivia clean up.

"You don't have to Peter." Olivia feebly protested.

"You have sauce on your shirt." He said, ignoring her attempts to stop his help. "Come on." He gestured towards that bathrooms and quickly walked with her there, hoping to stop the sauce from staining.

They found an empty family bathroom and walked in, Peter closing and silently locking the door behind them. He then went and grabbed some paper towels, wetting them and putting some soap on them before taking the part of her shirt that had sauce on it, between his fingers and rubbing the soapy substance over it. He soon had most of it off and started drying her shirt with more paper towel.

"You've done this before." She stated, noting that the stain was almost gone.

"I live with Walter, stains happen."He shrugged and straightened her collar, his thumb brushing against her cheek. He let his hand cup her cheek, his thumb gliding over the soft skin there.

"Peter." She sighed as he dipped his head down and captured her lips with his own. The kiss was short and sweet, just lasting long enough to get a taste before he pulled away and looked at her.

"I've wanted to do that for a while now." He whispered against her lips.

"I have too." She said pulling him back to her and kissing him firmly, deepening it quickly as she ran her tongue over his bottom lip and was given the access she wanted. Wanting to go further, and feeling the same in his reactions to her, she pulled away from him briefly and pulled her shirt off of her letting it drop to the clean floor, and seeing Peter's eyes scan her torso in approval, doing the same with his own shirt and pulling her close to him so that their bare flesh touched and his lips captured hers again.

Hands started to roam over flesh and fabric, fingers deftly undoing belts and buttons before the sound of zippers and swishing of denim filled the small room as their clothing pooled at their feet until they were left in nothing but their underclothing. He pulled his lips from hers just long enough for them to get some air in their lungs before sealing them together again and hoisting her up so that she was sitting on the counter between the sinks. He trailed his lips from hers, down her neck and shoulder, his ears feasting on the soft noises she was making, her body quivering in anticipation by the time his lips reached the top of her breast, his fingers undoing the clasp of her bra and tossing it to the floor while his lips incased a hardened nipple, wrapping his tongue around it, sucking it gently, switching to the other and doing the same while she squirmed under his ministrations, her fingers twined in his hair holding him to her. He pulled his lips from her body as his hand trailed between her thighs and felt how wet she was for him, her panties clinging to her flesh and reluctant to part from her when he pealed them off her hips and dropped them at their feet, her hand going under the waist band of his boxers to grasp his painfully hard erection, stroking him a few times and pushing his boxers off of his hips, pulling him close to her and sealing their lips together.

He waited a few seconds, just long enough for her to change her mind before sinking into her, her legs instantly wrapping around his waist while she adjusted to his size. He slowly started to move his thrusts gentle and slow to start but picking up speed when she pulled him even closer and deeper. He grasped her hips in his hands and picked a rhythm that had her head tipping back in pleasure, both of them stifling their moans to avoid drawing attention to them. Their bodies gliding against each other, sweat covering their heated flesh. He soon felt her tightening around him and shuddering out her climax, biting her lip to stop from crying out as his own climax ripped through him leaving them both spent and breathing heavily, their foreheads resting against each other.

"That was…" He panted.

"Way overdue." She finished and felt him nod.

"We should get dressed before someone needs the bathroom." He stated and reluctantly pulled out of her. Helping her down, he handed her clothing to her while getting dressed himself.

"Peter." She said when he went to open the door.

"Yes?" He asked only to have her kiss him deeply before unlocking the door and walking out leaving him behind with a goofy smile on his face, finding that the rest of the days shopping no longer felt like such a chore.


	7. First day of winter

Please read and review.

* * *

It was the first day of winter, and Father Winter had struck the city of Boston with vengeance. Most roads had been closed down and the radio and news stations were advising everyone to stay home and keep off the roads. They had received four feet of snow in the last four hours and it seemed to only be picking up strength.

But Olivia Dunham wasn't most people and she found herself barreling down the abandoned streets to try and get to the lab at Harvard. Walter, Peter, and Astrid had been working on a case when the storm hit and they were all just bunkering down at the lab to keep safe. Olivia had thought about going straight home but then what kind of team member would she be if she weren't there with her team and so she'd headed to the lab. Pulling up into the deserted parking lot, Olivia struggled to open her car door against the quickly building snow. Once out of the vehicle, Olivia trudged through the hip-high snow, making her own path. It must have taken her twenty minutes before she finally got to the door of the building and had managed to get it open on the fifth try.

The inside was much warmer and the snow she had begun to collect was now rapidly melting, making her soaking wet. By the time she got past the lab doors she was sure she looked like a drowned and shivering rat.

Peter was the first to notice her from his work station and he hopped to his feet.

"What the hell, Dunham?" He approached her quickly with that penetrating look of concern written all over his face. "You're supposed to have gone home, not here."

She shivered from the intense stare he was giving her and from the cold that seemed to be piercing her to the bone.

Peter began to slowly peel the layers off her until she was in just a t-shirt and her work slacks, though both were soaked through as well.

"C'mere, we've gotta get you out of these wet clothes before you freeze to death." He pulled her by the arm toward her office.

Olivia forced her frozen limbs after him and he shut the door behind him. He immediately went for the duffle bag that had a spare set of her clothes. Olivia bit her lip while she fought a smile and watched his back end as he sifted through a pile of files to find her bag. They had been seeing one another during whatever spare time they could find between cases, Walter, and her sister and niece visiting. All they had really done so far was share a lot of looks and a couple of kisses that led nowhere. It was beginning to get frustrating when she knew she was missing out some potentially fantastic sex, but she stoically trudged on and just hoped for the right opportunity.

"Found it!" He exclaimed, tugging up on a bright blue bag until it was free from its hiding place. He set the bag down on her desk and then made to leave so she could get undressed, but she stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"If you're not completely opposed I think I could use some help warming up," Olivia said softly, giving him innocent doe eyes that lured him in without any trouble.

"Ummm, sure," Peter half stuttered as he stepped closer to her.

Olivia crossed her arms over her front and pinched the hem of her shirt and lifted up, revealing goosebump covered damp skin. She heard Peter gasp softly and she mentally grinned in satisfaction. So she wasn't the only one who was extremely attracted to the other. When the shirt was off she hung it off the edge of the desk to dry and then turned to Peter who was eyeing her as if she were a large steak and him a starving man. His hands reached out tentatively and gently touched her bare waist and he looked into her eyes as if asking for permission to do so. Olivia stepped closer to him and rested her hands on his chest and then moved them up to cup his face so she could bring his lips down to hers.

He groaned into the kiss as her lips and tongue teased him into a deeper and more passionate kiss; one they had yet to really share so far in their pseudo-relationship. She tasted like m&m's and FBI office coffee which he normally didn't like, but since it was on her he couldn't get enough. He let his thumbs skim from just under bra line down her sides to the waistband of her pants, feeling her freezing flesh warm beneath his hesitant touch. Olivia for her part, wound her hands into his hair that she'd always been dying to touch. The soft brown curls had been a guilty fascination to her since she'd met the man and she finally had the opportunity to run them through her fingers as she pulled him closer so that her covered breasts were pressed to his chest. His fingers bit into the flesh of her bare sides as his growing arousal began pressing into her stomach. Olivia went from feeling freezing to hot in a matter of seconds as she ground her hips into his erection, shocking Peter so much that he accidently bit down on her lip. The pain was sharp and keen, but served only to fuel her need for him.

She brought her hands to quickly work on the buttons of his shirt until she could slide the fabric over his shoulders and to the floor. While she did that he began to peel back her pants until they too met the floor as she kicked her shoes off behind her. Olivia only paused in her domination of his lips to gasp an order at him.

"Pants… off… now…" She backed up an inch or two to give him room to free himself from his jeans and kick them off to the side. Then he took hold of her hips and lifted her so that their faces were even and she could wrap her legs around his hips, grinding her center into his arousal. Moving his hands to grip her thighs, Peter walked them over to the couch and sat down so she was sitting on his lap facing him as they continued to kiss and explore with their hands.

Olivia squirmed in his lap, already growing closer to her release just from the frictional pleasure of their remaining clothing. Peter hands reached around to undo the fastening of her bra and tossed it to the side. His lips immediately latched onto a nipple causing a guttural moan to escape Olivia. When his teeth grazed her sensitive nipple and he sucked her body convulsed in orgasm which threw her head back and stole a loud gasp from her lips that sounded a lot like Peter's name. When she looked back to Peter she saw his eyes were fully dilated and his face showed a combination of absolute lust and shock.

"Did you just?" He asked huskily.

Olivia bit her lip and nodded timidly.

"Jesus, 'Livia!" Peter gasped and sealed his lips over hers, stealing her gasp of surprise. She began fumbling with his boxers to slip him past the gap in the front and massaged the tip of him.

"Peter…" She gave him a look of absolute need and desire and he nodded almost comically as she parted the last remaining piece of fabric that was keeping them from being one and then slid down in one smooth motion so that he was completely sheathed within her.

"Fuck! 'Livia!" He groaned, gripping her hips to an almost bruising strength. He kept her still as he rested his forehead on her shoulder. When he didn't move for a few seconds, Olivia grew worried.

"Peter…" She asked, worry evident in her voice. What if he was already regretting this? What if he just wanted to run?

"You feel too damn good that if you move I swear I'll be done in seconds," Peter whispered, his voice deep and cracking from a serious effort in control.

"Oh," Olivia said feeling rather foolish and blushing regardless. His hands relaxed on her hips and he urged her to rise up and she complied. When she drove herself back down onto him they both let out an appreciative moan and Olivia began to quicken her pace in an urgency that took over her entire being. Their collective breathing grew louder and quicker as Olivia ground her hips into his, swishing her hips in a figure eight that drove both to moan out loud. Peter brought his left hand between them and flicked his thumb across her sensitive nub making her bite her lip hard to swallow the cry of pleasure that threatened to escape her. Seconds later Olivia shuddered in Peter's grasp as she came for the second time, convulsing around him. Not able to hold out any longer Peter followed her, thrusting himself as deep as he could and growled her name.

They remained still for a few minutes, both needing to catch their breath and then Olivia leaned in to curl her body into his, keeping him inside her. Peter wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on top of her head which was tucked into the crook of his neck and shoulder. The warmth they had was slowly fading as they remained wrapped in each others' arms until Olivia was shivering again. She slowly sat up, reluctant to move from his embrace at all but not wanting to catch a cold either and got up from his lap, feeling the loss of him even though he sat just inches from her.

They both dressed in silence, pausing to touch or kiss as they went, prolonging their time together as much as they could. When they were both dressed finally, Peter enveloped her in a hug and just held her close, unwilling to end this time they had together.

"You know, I'm feeling rather tired." Olivia murmured up at him. "Maybe we could take a nap on the couch for a bit?"

Peter smiled down at her and nodded. "That's the second best idea I've heard today."

"What was the first?"

"The chance to help you warm up," he smirked into her hair and chuckled.

"That was a rather brilliant idea if I don't say so myself." Olivia said, her voice filled with pride.

Peter rolled his eyes ruefully and tugged her toward the couch. He settled himself along the crease between the back and seat of the couch and patted the space in front of him which Olivia took without hesitation. She curled into his embrace with her front facing him so she could rest her head on the crook between his shoulder and chest. Their legs intertwined together and Peter couldn't help but breathe in a deep breath of her as his face was very near being covered in a curtain of blonde hair; mint, coffee, and sex. Peter's eyes fluttered shut as he tried to memorize that smell that he was quickly growing to love. He waited as her breathing evened out and her body was completely slack in his arms before he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, 'Livia," he murmured so softly he'd barely heard himself and knew she hadn't. Maybe someday he'd have the guts to say it to her face, but for now, he was content.


	8. Christmas Eve

So in my family we do a christmas eve exchange with some of our family and I decided to add that into this chapter.

Please read and review.

* * *

The house was decked out with every Christmas decoration that Walter could find in the basement along with numerous ones that he had insisted he and Peter buy every time they left the house. They had to have spent well over a hundred dollars just in the past few days filling his father's holiday wants and needs. Walter had also gone and called Astrid and Olivia inviting them along with Rachel and Ella, to spend the day with them. Astrid had agreed readily and had pretty much bullied Olivia into agreeing since she knew how her niece and Walter could be when together for long periods of time. Olivia had eventually agreed but only when Peter gave her a pleading look that screamed 'save my sanity'. So instead of spending the day doing a whole lot of nothing like he had originally planned, Peter had been roped into helping with the decorating, cooking and cleaning so that everything was ready or close to ready by the time that everyone started arriving.

"Peter, are the gifts under the tree?" Walter asked for what must have been the tenth time in the past hour.

"Yes Walter."Peter rolled his eyes. "Unless they all grew legs and ran away, then they are under the tree."

"Oh well that is a possibility with Astrid's gift." Walter mumbled.

"What?" Peter asked putting the spoon he had been holding down."Please tell me it's not dangerous."

"Oh well it's not normally." Walter huffed.

"As long as it doesn't jump out and eat someone's face." Peter stated.

"Oh that would be wondrous!" Walter exclaimed, walking away and leaving Peter alone to finish everything, a task that he had been prepared to be left alone with. He made sure that everything was off and covered before heading up to his room and pulling the gift he had gotten Olivia out and looking at it, hoping that she would like it. He gazed at the gift for a few more seconds before placing it carefully in the box he had gotten for it and pulling out the wrapping paper to wrap the gift. He had originally thought of placing it under the tree with the others but had decided that this was too personal and instead had gotten her another gift while putting this one away for a more private time.

"Peter they're here!" Walter called up the stairs as the doorbell rang. He placed Olivia's gift in his night stand and made his way down stairs where he could see everyone shedding their coats, their faces red from the cold wind.

"Where can I put these?" Astrid asked, holding up a few pies, Olivia holding the rest of them.

"You can put them in the kitchen."Peter said, drawing their attention to him. He smiled at them all and took some of the bags that Rachel was carrying and helping everyone to put things where they needed to go before he hoisted Ella up in the air and tickled her.

"Peter stop." Ella giggled, squirming in his arms.

"No, you are now my prisoner." He joked, placing her back on the floor where she tagged him and ran off, Peter quickly following her.

"They're cute together." Rachel commented to Olivia who was standing beside her. "He'll make a great father some day."

"Maybe." Olivia shrugged, not wanting to have yet another 'Peter's in love with you' talk.

"You can't avoid the truth forever you know." Rachel said. "Everyone sees it but you."

"See's what?" Astrid asked walking into the room.

"That Peter is in love with Olivia."

"Oh well even Walter knows that and that's saying something since he's barely aware of anything going on around him." Astrid shrugged and smirked when she saw the look on Olivia's face. "All you have to do is let him know that you are interested too and you could have him."

"Can we just drop this?" Olivia asked seeing Peter and Ella coming through the living room, both smiling and laughing. Hope had started bubbling up in her chest, though she tried to push it back down.

"Okay but only because he's close by." Rachel stated, smiling and walking away.

"He does love you." Astrid whispered to her and followed Rachel as Peter walked up to Olivia.

"Did I miss something?" Peter asked with a confused look on his face.

"No." She smiled and shook her head."Um, is there anything else to do?"

"No everything is done." He said giving her a warm smile that reached his eyes and made her body warm. "I figured that we would eat and then do the present exchange."

"Okay." She nodded giving him a bright and slightly flirtatious smile and getting one in return.

They both headed into the kitchen where Peter helped Walter serve everyone before they all sat down and quickly ate, everyone wanting to get to the gift exchange except for Peter whose stomach had started feeling knotted and uneasy with the thought of the gift sitting up stairs.

"Can we open presents now?" Ella asked bouncing in her seat after everyone had finished eating.

"That's a great idea!" Walter beamed as he and Ella ran off to the tree which was standing in the living room. Everyone else followed them and sat down; Peter went to the tree and started pulling the gifts out, having been roped into playing Santa for the night.

~CE~CE~CE~CE~CE~CE~CE~CE~CE~CE~CE~CE~CE~CE~CE~CE~CE~CE~CE~CE~CE~CE~

Peter watched Olivia stand up and go into the kitchen after everyone had opened their gifts. He looked around to make sure that everyone else was preoccupied before standing and following her in hopes of getting her alone long enough to give her the gift in his room.

"Olivia." He said walking up behind her.

"Hi." She smiled, turning to face him.

"Hi." He mirrored. "Ah, could you come with me for a minute?"

"Okay." She nodded. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes." He smiled as much as his butterfly filled stomach would let him. He then led her through the living room going unnoticed by everyone, and up the stairs to his room where he let her in, closing the door behind them.

"What is it?" She asked becoming a little concerned.

"Ah, I got you something." He said nervously, opening his drawer and pulling the box out. "I wasn't sure what to get you and then this idea popped up."

"You didn't have to get me anything Peter." She said.

"I wanted to." He shrugged and sat down, gesturing for her to do the same before handing her the box. "Anyway, you finally got it so that I can carry a gun legally."

"I figured that you might like that." She beamed and took the wrapping paper off to reveal a jewelry box. She then slowly opened it and let out a small gasp when she saw the silver pendant necklace, the picture on the front making her tear up.

"When Walter knocked over your picture and broke the frame a few weeks ago, I noticed that the glass had ripped the picture a bit. I got the idea then." Peter explained and looked down at the image of Olivia's mother that he had gotten put on the necklace.

"Thank you." She said, looking at him, a tear rolling down her cheek. She had been devastated when the picture of her mother had gotten ripped and didn't know what to say to Peter for going out of his way to do something like this for her. She locked her gaze with his and saw in his eyes everything that Rachel had been trying to convince her was there. Putting all rational thought from her mind, she put the box down and cupped his cheek, seeing his eyes widen slightly when she leaned in, and close when their lips met.

It only took a few seconds for him to respond and thread his fingers in her hair, pulling her closer to him deepening the kiss that he had longed for, for so long but letting her take control which she readily did, pushing him backwards and pinning him to the bed. She straddled his hips and heard him let out an appreciative sigh before she pulled her lips from his and looked at him.

"I love you." She said softly and saw his eyes widen.

"What?" He asked surprised to finally hear those words from her lips.

"I…" She stammered, going to climb off of him only for him to flip them over so that he was now pinning her to the bed to keep her there. He lowered his face so that his lips brushed her ear.

"Say it again…Please." He whispered, sending goose bumps across her skin.

"I love you." She repeated.

"I love you too." He whispered on her lips, capturing them with his own in an instantly deep kiss, his tongue pushing into her mouth where it twined with her own. They both knew that it was too soon to go further but neither cared as they let their fingers undo buttons and zippers, pulling shirts off and pushing pants down leaving them in their underclothing which was quickly shed in favor of feeling bare flesh against bare flesh.

Peter let his lips travel over her body, down to her navel and then back up to her lips tasting them while she reached between their bodies and grasped his large erection, placing it at her entrance and locking eyes with him encouraging him to enter her which he slowly did, drawing gasps of pleasure from both of them. They picked a speed the suited them both perfectly and had them both moaning in pleasure and speeding towards the proverbial edge, Olivia falling off it first, her climax crashing over her drawing out Peter's until they were both lying on the bed panting and sweaty.

"So Rachel was right." Olivia stated after she had calmed her breathing.

"What do you mean?" He asked with a confused look.

"She kept telling me that you love me but I didn't believe her."

"Why didn't you believe her?" He asked looking down at her.

"Because why would you love me? I'm pretty screwed up, damaged goods." She shrugged.

"You're not. And anyway, it's not exactly like I'm perfect and unscathed by my life. My father is clinically insane and my mother is dead." He reasoned. "I guess in a way we're kind of made for each other, just as damaged."

"I guess we are." She smiled and closed her eyes, both of them falling asleep to later by found by Rachel who beamed at them before closing the door and leaving them alone.


	9. Christmas Day

So we have decided that updates will come every other day instead of everyday.

Please read and review.

* * *

The Fringe team had agreed that for Christmas their gifts should be from the heart and therefore home made. Olivia had racked her brain for a good week before being able to come up with gift ideas and she only hoped they stood up to par with everyone else's. She wasn't a natural mechanic like Peter, who could build anything or an Astrid who had a half dozen siblings and naturally knew domesticated hobbies. And she definitely wasn't as eccentric as Walter who could create scientific break throughs as gifts. She packed up the gifts she had made and wrapped and headed out to the car. Peter had also hinted that she should bring a bathing suit, but when she had asked why he was only more and more evasive, so she had double checked her bag to make sure she had brought one.

They were all meeting at the Bishop's for a late dinner and then they were going to exchange their gifts. So when Olivia showed up she was the last to arrive and Peter showed her where the tree was so she could drop off her gifts.

"Perfect timing – we just finished setting the table." Peter said leading her into the dining room which was decked out with Christmas decorations and delicious foods. She took the seat across from Astrid, so that Peter was on her right and Walter on her left. They passed around foods, talking, eating, and laughing until some time had passed and they slowed down some.

"Why don't you guys go settle down in the living room while Olivia and I clean up. The cooks deserve a break," Astrid said, getting to her feet and Olivia nodded her agreement. The guys graciously accepted the offer and ambled off toward the living room while Astrid and Olivia made quick work of the dining room and kitchen; separating out leftovers for each person to take home at the end of the evening. When they'd finally finished up they joined Walter and Peter in the family room. The fire was lit and the tree was lit up, sending glittering light patterns around the slightly darkened room.

"Is it time for presents?" Walter asked, bouncing to the edge of the couch.

"Yes, Walter. It's time," Peter said, giving his father an indulgent smile.

"I want to give Astrid hers first!" Walter exclaimed, diving into the pile of presents to pull out a medium size box that stood about a foot tall, two feet long, and eight inches deep, wrapped in purple wrapping paper with stars on it.

Astrid took the present and was surprised when it had a considerable amount of weight to it. She raised her brows in confusion and gave Peter a look that clearly asked if it was safe to open and he nodded with a smile. She peeled back the paper to reveal several cacoons hanging on branches inside a tank.

"A butterfly farm?" Astrid gasped in excitement.

"They're painted ladies," Walter said, beaming with excitement.

"Thank you so much Walter! It's perfect!" Astrid said, setting the glass tank aside so she could hug Walter. "Now, it's my turn to give a gift!" She picked out two identically wrapped presents and handed Peter and Olivia each one.

Peter tore through his quickly while Olivia took her time and Peter laughed happily when he pulled out a dark blue knit winter hat. He quickly positioned it onto his head and beamed at Astrid.

"Thanks Astrid!"

Olivia pulled out an identical hat and eyed it with confusion.

"Now you can be partners who match!" Astrid laughed and everyone joined in while Olivia too, put on her hat.

"My turn!" Peter exclaimed and passed a present to Walter.

Walter unwrapped the gift to uncover a large bound photo album that had pictures from when Peter was young all the way up to their newest version of a family, complete with pictures of Gene, Broyles, Astrid, and Olivia.

"Thank you son, it's wonderful!" Walter said, his voice beginning to choke up as he hugged Peter.

"You're welcome, Walter." Peter said with a humble smile.

"Olivia! You're present…" Walter snagged one from the back and handed it to the blonde agent. He handed her a lighter gift and she unwrapped it to reveal an oak frame that held a picture of her and Peter. His arm was around her shoulders while he laughed and she smirked up at him. Olivia fought the blush that gave away just how much this gift meant to her.

"What is it?" Astrid asked, leaning toward Olivia who was sitting on the floor beside her.

Olivia held it up, trying not to burst into flames from embarrassment. "Thanks, Walter." She murmured.

"Pass it over, I can't see from here." Peter complained and Astrid handed him the photo and frame with a Cheshire like grin on her face. When Peter finally got to inspect it he blushed as well and Olivia took it as a small victory that she wasn't the only one embarrassed by it. He wordlessly handed the picture back to Olivia who took it gingerly from him and put it behind her. She dug under the tree and pulled out a book shaped present and handed it to Astrid.

"I know you don't need this, but there's some good stuff in there," Olivia said, rambling an excuse nervously.

Astrid unwrapped her present and held up a homemade cookbook and she flipped through the recipes eagerly.

"This is fantastic, Olivia. Thank you," Astrid leaned over to hug Olivia and she accepted it graciously.

"They're family recipes so don't tell Rachel I gave them to you," Olivia smiled kindly at her assistant that had become more like a friend.

"I'll keep them safe," Astrid said, holding the book to her chest.

Olivia nodded and then reached for Walter's present before handing it to him. He unwrapped it with all the excitement of a five year old child and smiled brightly when he held up a frame that had "FAMILY" engraved at the top and held a picture of their entire team all smiling at the camera.

"Thank you, Olivia!" He got up and hugged the blushing agent.

"No problem, Walter." She mumbled and smiled when he propped the frame up beside him.

"Alright, Astrid. You're last gift…" Peter handed her an envelope. She opened to reveal several slips of paper.

"'Get out of the lab free' cards…" Astrid burst out laughing, so hard that her eyes teared up. "Thanks Peter. You can count on me using these."

Astrid dug under the tree and pulled out a smallish package to hand to Walter who opened it to reveal a dark maroon knit scarf.

"It's lovely, my dear!" Walter said in awe as he wrapped it around his neck immediately. "Oh! Peter, this is for you." He handed Peter a smallish bag.

Peter untied the bag and opened to reveal a whole assortment of salt water toffees. "Thanks, Walter." Peter said laughing as he hugged his father. He tossed everyone a piece and popped one into his mouth. "Dunham, catch!" He tossed her a wrapped CD case and she opened it.

She unwrapped it and began scanning the playlist. "Ode to Dunham, Pain in My Ass, Pant Suits and Beyond, Aria of Fringe… Peter, what the hell?" She scrunched her nose in confusion at him.

"Hey! I composed and played all of those myself. Interestingly enough, 'Gene's Lullaby' is actually the equation to find Avagadro's Number." Peter said with a very prideful smile.

Olivia laughed and shook her head. "Only you, Peter Bishop, and thanks." She grabbed at the last remaining present under the tree and passed it to him.

He unwrapped it to reveal a large fluffy quilt made of various random fabrics.

"The squares were taken from some of Walter's, Astrid's, yours and my clothes – so no matter where you end up you'll always have a piece of family with you." Olivia explained, rather proud of her creation.

Peter sat in awe as he fingered the blanket's patches, beginning to recognize each for what it really was – a piece of Walter's blue sweater, Astrid's rose patterned shirt, Olivia's FBI t-shirt, and even a piece of one of his flannel shirts. He got up from the couch and knelt down to hug her.

"Thank you," he murmured, knowing he meant it for so much more than just the blanket.

"You're welcome," she replied, squeezing him back. When he pulled away he smiled at her and she knew a sarcastic comment was coming. Knew it with every bone in her body.

"I had no idea there was a domestic bone in your body, Dunham." He grinned and she playfully swatted at him.

They all sat around, talking and reviewing their gifts for several minutes before Walter spoke up.

"We should try out the new hot tub!"

"You bought a hot tub?" Olivia asked, skeptically.

"For all those tough cases that just need some time after spent relaxing in hot jetted bliss," Peter said with a sly grin.

"Hence the swimsuit…" Olivia said with a grin.

"Yep! We have to test that thing out!" Peter said.

They all parted in different directions to change into bathing suits and agreed to meet outside. Peter was the first person outside only to discover the jets already whirling and candles stationed around some of the edge and on shelves around the hot tub, giving the area an ethereal glow of serenity. Peter knit his brow in concern and confusion until after waiting a few minutes, only Olivia came out, wearing a black string bikini that sent his mind straight to the gutter.

"Wha? Where is everyone?" She asked, taking in the very romantic looking surroundings.

"I think, perhaps, we are being set up," Peter said dryly.

"Set – oh…." Olivia fidgeted and blushed.

"Well it is getting awfully cold standing here in almost nothing, so why don't we just hop in?" Peter said, setting aside the four towels he had brought for himself and everyone else. Olivia rubbed her arms gingerly and nodded her agreement.

She eased into the steaming hot water and felt each muscle in her body relax as it submerged itself into the water. When she was finally all in she breathed in a long breath and just relaxed, letting her eyes flutter shut. She felt the water stir around her as Peter assumedly climbed in after her and after a few minutes of silence she cracked her eyes open to peer at him. He was staring right at her, his eyes fixated but he quickly looked away once he noticed that her eyes were open.

"Wanna play a game?" Olivia asked, needing an end to the silence.

"Like what?" He asked cautiously.

"Truth or dare, maybe?" She half asked with a wicked looking grin.

Peter eyed her suspiciously before agreeing. "But I get to ask first," he said, knowing his partner had a devious streak.

"Okay, truth." She said, adjusting herself so that she was sitting straighter and looked more alert.

"What sport did you play as a kid?" He asked, hoping that if he set a nice safe and easy question she would take it just as easy on him.

"Swimming and track," she answered easily. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare…" he said. Olivia looked thoughtful before her face lit up. "I'm a little tea pot – sing _and_ dance."

Peter's jaw dropped. "But-"

"Nuh-huh and make sure you stand," she smiled and relaxed back in her seat as if waiting for a show. "Maybe now would be a good time to come up with a consequence for not answering truthfully or following through on the dare… If you don't, then you have to roll in the snow."

"That's not so bad-"

"Nekkid." She said with sadistic looking grin that made Peter wonder why he'd agreed to this game.

Standing up he began to sing in a cracked and out of tune voice as he went through the motions of the tea pot 'dance' until he was blushing madly and sitting back down.

"Truth or dare, 'Livia?" He asked with a slightly devious look on his face.

"Dare," she said confidently. He smiled from ear to ear and Olivia had a second to wonder what she had gotten herself into when he cleared his throat.

"I dare you strip naked and remain so for the duration of the game," he laughed when she scowled at him.

"How is that any better than rolling in the snow naked?" She asked, weighing her options.

"Well in here the water is hot and it's dark enough that neither of us can see anything under the water really whereas out there I can guarantee you that I will see a lot of bare Dunham ass as you run out into the snow." Peter said casually which only caused her to turn red and scowl some more.

"Fine!" She moved her hands behind her untied the back of her suit and lifted the top over her head and then wiggled the bottoms off.

"Set it on the side so I know you actually did it," Peter said, completely enjoying how awkward she looked.

Olivia rolled her eyes and set each piece in a pile on the side of the tub. Peter grinned at her for all of five seconds before he realized that he now had a very naked partner just a foot from him and he'd been trying to tell himself for the last few months that he was crazy if he thought he wanted her – but damn him if he didn't still want her and now doubly so as she was close and so naked.

"Truth," he said, trying to distract other parts of him from her proximity.

"Do you want me?" She asked, almost shyly, but her eyes remained intense and never flinched from his face.

Peter gaped at her and then his mouth moved but no sound came out.

"It's a yes or no question, Peter." Olivia said teasingly with a sly smirk on her face.

"How could I not?" He asked, the honesty of that answer taking him by surprise. True, he hadn't planned on lying and he sure as hell couldn't roll in snow when his body was reacting very honestly for him.

Her eyes rose to her hair line in surprise and her mouth made a silent 'oh'.

"You didn't think I did?" He asked in disbelief.

"Well, no… I mean, it's me, we're talking about." She said bluntly as she scrunched her nose.

"Truth or dare, 'Livia…" he said, his voice gone deep.

Olivia straightened her back and met his gaze straight on. "Dare."

"I dare you to tell me whether or not you want me too," he said, his eyes never flinching from hers.

"That's sneaky!" Olivia said, clearly flustered.

"But not unfair…" Peter pointed out.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Olivia looked away and sighed. "Yes," it was more of a breath than an answer but he'd heard it all the same.

"Livia…" he sighed her name and she grew more flustered.

"Peter it doesn't matter, okay?" She said, glaring at the water and unable to meet his eyes. "We're partners and partners can't be together – not like that."

"Why?" Peter asked, edging closer to her.

"Why?" She did meet his eyes now. "Because it would ruin everything that we've worked so hard for. That delicate balance we've finally found that helps me not to jump you and for you not to kill me – it would all be out the window."

"I don't think I could ever kill you," Peter said with a stupid grin on his face.

"This isn't funny, Peter- "

"It kinda is, actually, because you're lecturing me about how partners should act and you're naked." Peter said, trying not to outright laugh.

Olivia now looked as if she were considering murder a viable option when he leaned over and kissed her. It was a simple and chaste kiss that sent chills down Peter's back before he pulled away to let her react. Her face was devoid of all emotion except for shock. When she didn't move or say anything, Peter leaned in again and placed his lips over hers, giving her time to respond. It only took a moment before her lips moved against his and it wasn't to yell at him, much to his delight. After a minute or so of kissing he pulled back to gage her response.

Her eyes were shut and her lips slightly parted and when her eyes opened it was to reveal deep green pools of lust. She glided in the water across to him and settled herself onto his lap, running her fingers through his hair and pulled his face back to hers in a deep kiss. Peter groaned into her mouth when felt her bare skin meet his and her center grind into his erection that he had been very good about hiding up until that point. She gasped and her hips wriggled in his lap and he could tell she was getting off on the friction of his swim shorts and it was almost more than he could handle.

"Turn around," he ordered huskily, urging her with his hands to do as he asked and after only a slightly concerned look she obeyed and turned so that her back was to him and her backside squirmed against his arousal distracting him from what he had intended to do for a minute. He gripped her hips so that she would still, and then he skimmed his left hand up her body from hip until he was cupping her left breast in his hand as if weighing it. He then massaged it, rolling his thumb over the peak making her gasp and jolt in his grasp.

"Peter!" She whispered loudly.

His erection throbbed in response to her state of arousal but he kept himself in check, wanting to explore so much more of her before he gave into his carnal needs. He lightly pinched and kneaded her breast and he listened in fascination as her breathing grew ragged and sharp; his name becoming a whispered mantra to the cold and silent night. Peter then slid his other hand down between her legs and gently cupped her mound, before parting her with a single digit, tracing the outline of her. Olivia choked on his name and squirmed anew, needing to feel more and feeling like the control she had fought so hard to keep was slipping out of her hands as he explored her most private places, bringing her pleasure she scarce believe existed until this point. Peter gently kissed along her bare shoulder as he slid a single finger inside her and she gave a sharp gasp before she was pleading for him to finish it and that she would do anything he asked if he would just keep going. Power rushed over Peter and if he hadn't loved the woman in his arms, the old Peter might've used this against her, but he only wanted her happiness and pleasure, so he slipped another finger in her and curved his fingers toward her front, knowing that it would drive her to orgasm quickly and he began to work his fingers until she was convulsing around him and gasping his name as she went limp in his arms, shivering in aftershock of her orgasm.

"Oh Peter," she murmured, leaning back into his body and turning her face as far back as she could to see him. He let his fingers tenderly trace her body as she came down from her endorphin high. Placing gentle kisses from the tip of her shoulder he made a path with his lips toward hers until he was kissing slowly, drawing out the sensations of tongue and lips. She wriggled her backside into his arousal again she worked the waist line of his swimming drunks down his hips until he complied and lifted his hips so that the fabric slid off him and slowly floated to the surface. He let out a low groan when she settled back into his lap, except this time it was her bare ass against his exposed arousal.

Olivia lifted her hips up and angled her hips back so that he was poised at her entrance and she paused, wordlessly offering to close the gap between them, if he wanted her to.

"Please, 'Livia…" he whispered huskily and she slowly lowered herself onto him, drawing out a long moan from him and whimper from her. Once settled so that he was completely sheathed inside her, she swirled her hips around, feeling him move inside her and causing him to whisper her name huskily as he nipped and kissed her shoulder. Finally she lifted her hips up, drawing him almost all the way out of her before dropping down again and repeated until Peter hands gripped her hips and helped lift and bring her back down onto his lap. Water sloshed over the sides of the tub as their pace grew faster and Peter's name became a whispered mantra from Olivia as he drove in and out of her. Olivia could feel her orgasm building inside of her coiling her insides so tight that she thought she would scream her release but bit down hard on her lip when it did rip through her so that she shook like a leaf in a storm as her insides convulsed around him. Peter followed quickly after, moaning her name as he emptied himself into her in one last thrust.

Olivia leaned back into his body and rested her head back into the crook of his neck and shoulder, letting her body mold to his.

"Is it bad, that I would be okay if our partnership went to hell if we could just keep doing that?" Olivia asked once her breathing returned to normal.

"Being partners was overrated, anyhow." Peter agreed with a chuckle.

Olivia laughed and remained incased in his arms, unwilling to budge from the comfort of being surrounded by him.

"You know this doesn't have to ruin what we had before," Peter said, tracing light patterns on her stomach distractedly.

"I don't know, Peter…" She whispered, wishing he could be right.

"It's easy. When we're at work, we're partners and friends who've got each other's backs and outside of work we can be more." He said it as if it were the most logical thing in the world and Olivia couldn't keep the smile off her face. "Let's just try it on a temporary basis and go from there. If you find it's too difficult to manage then we'll go back to the way it was before."

"I don't want that, though." Olivia said firmly.

"You won't even give it a chance?" Peter asked, feeling his heart begin to ache in chest.

"No, I mean, I don't want to go back to the way we were before. I want to give 'us' an honest shot," she said in earnest.

Peter brought a hand to nudge her chin around and up so he could kiss her full on the mouth.

"I promise you won't regret it," he murmured against her lips.

"Well, quick turnaround always helps," Olivia said smiling and wiggling her hips.

"Olivia Dunham you'll be the death of me!" Peter groaned and they began their sensual dance again under the watchful twinkling of the stars above them.


	10. New year's Eve

Okay so we have already gotten some suggestions but are asking for a few more just so that we have a number of them to choose from. Oranfly and I wish to write another joint story but are out of ideas. If any of you have anything that you'd wish to see us write please let us know. All suggestions and or requests are welcome.

Please read and review.

* * *

A fire was crackling in the grate casting an orange-yellow glow over the otherwise dark room. The fire sent heat through the room, warming the couple that was sitting on the couch. Olivia was sitting between Peter's legs while he had his arms wrapped around her, running his fingers up and down her arm soothingly as they both watched the dancing flames. Astrid had decided to take Walter out to do some shopping for New Year's which was the following day, and had left them alone in the house. They had started dating several months prior and had started spending large amounts of time together, most of it spent wrapped up in the sheets on his bed having copious amounts of sex. They had taken their relationship to the next step after a case had gotten out of control and it was thought that Peter had been killed only to walk through the doors hours later, injured but okay. Olivia had let her raging emotions calm down a bit before she had pulled him to the side and kissed him senseless.

Peter let his fingers trail down her arm but instead of trailing them back up, he let them venture down her side before resting at the hem of her shirt, teasing the skin there. She let him have his fun before turning around and straddling his hips receiving a flirty smile in return, his hands grasping her hips and pulling her body flush with his while she dipped her head down and captured his lips. Pushing her tongue into his mouth, she pulled them backwards so that she was on her back with him on top of her deepening the kiss and pulling him even closer to her, resulting in them rolling off the couch onto the large and thick rug in front of it. She ground her hips against his and heard him give an appreciative groan. Her fingers deftly started undoing the buttons on his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders slowly while his grasped the bottom of hers and pulled it over her head, his lips running over each inch of milky skin as it was presented to him. They both loved everything about the others body, reveling in every inch of flesh they could see, touch or taste, finding that they enjoyed the other more while naked whether they were having sex or just curled up together under the blanket. Neither had felt for anyone else the way that they felt for each other and had both silently decided to show the other just how much they meant. Peter was showing her just that as his lips attached to a hardened nipple, his hand snaking under the denim of her jeans to tease her through her panties, feeling just how wet she was for him.

"God sweetheart you're so hot." Peter sighed, pushing the fabric of her panties to the side and spearing a finger inside her while she undid the button and zipper of her jeans to give him better access, her head tipping back in pleasure while her nails dug into his shoulders slightly. He slipped another finger inside her and felt her come on his hand, a sigh escaping her lips.

"Oh Peter." She gasped, resting her forehead against his and getting off of him, kicking her jeans off. Her hands traveled down to his belt where he helped her undo it and get his jeans off, her hand stroking him through his boxers only for him to gently pull it away.

"After what you just showed me, I need a minute or else I'll never last." He stated, watching her nod and lay down beside him, pulling his face down so that their lips locked again. Their tongues dueled for a few minutes before he pushed her panties down, his boxers soon joining them on the floor. He took her thigh in his hand and lifted it slightly, entering her in one swift move while her legs wrapped around him, pulling him deeper. He reached over and grabbed a pillow from the couch, placing it under her butt to elevate her slightly, just enough so that every thrust he made had him rubbing against her sensitive nub causing her to call out in pleasure, her eyes closed and lips parted. It didn't take long before her body shuddered under his in her second orgasm, drawing out his own and leaving them both slightly drained and very sated.

"I love you." She whispered on his lips.

"I love you too." He beamed at her, propping himself up with an elbow."Are you hungry?"

"Starving." She smiled, her stomach growling making them laugh.

"I'll make us some dinner." He said sitting up and grabbing his clothes.

"I'm going to take a bath." She stated, doing the same with her clothes before heading up to his room where she had started keeping some of her stuff upon his insistence. It did come in handy though she'd probably never admit that to him.

Peter grabbed some stuff out of the fridge and started making meat loaf, preheating the oven and tossing it in, setting the timer before heading upstairs to see where Olivia was with her bath. He pushed the bathroom door open, closing it behind him and walking over to the edge of the tub that she was emerged in, the hot water letting off puffs of steam. Her eyes were closed as he approached her and only opened when he gently cupped her cheek.

"Hey sweetheart, dinner's cooking." He said rubbing his thumb over her cheek, both of them ignoring just how domestic it felt to be where they currently were.

"How long do we have before dinner?" She asked, her hand mirroring his and cupping his cheek.

"We have about an hour before it's done."

"Then why are you still dressed?" She asked with a quirked eyebrow and watched him strip, stepping into the water and sinking down beside her where she curled into his arms. After letting him adjust to the water, she turned in his arms so that she was facing him and captured his lips, her hand traveling under the water to grasp his stiffening member.

"You're insatiable." He chuckled, breaking the kiss briefly.

"I don't hear you complaining." She remarked, kissing him again and pushing him onto his back so that she could capture his hips between her knees.

"I don't think you'll ever hear me complain about being with you." He smiled, one hand resting on her hip while the other splayed out across her back. He leaned in and placed hot kisses across her collar bone and her shoulders eliciting sighs of pleasure from her. Her hands traveled over his chest, her head dipping down, her lips sucking on his pulse point making him shudder slightly. Positioning him at her entrance she sank down on him agonizingly slowly, pulling sighs and moans from both of them. The hot water lapped at their bodies as their hips ground together with each thrust that he made, her head tipping back and her hands grasping the sides of the tub, neither lasted very long before both succumbing to their climaxes. They stayed in their embrace until the water started to cool and they could hear movement down stairs.

"You're father's home." She whispered sleepily.

"Please never say those words when we're like this." He groaned, pulling from her, both climbing out of the tub and drying off. They had both gotten dressed and Olivia was about to leave the bathroom when he gently pulled her back and into his arms.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Hi." He parroted, kissing her and then letting her go, both of them heading down stairs.


	11. New year's day

Thank you to everyone that has given us ideas. We do have one that we came up with on our own but will keep your ideas in mind for later joint fics.

Please read and review.

* * *

Olivia was first aware of something trying to break free from her skull as it throbbed and she literally felt like her head was going to explode. When her eyes barely opened to slits a bright light shone through and caused her head to riot in pain and she quickly slammed her eyes shut and groaned out loud. She was just debating on what to do next, whether she fall back asleep or fight the blaring sun for some pain killers and water when she felt the bed shift beside her. Her eyes shot open and worked past the pain that it caused and she really looked around her. Midnight blue walls with white wood framing panels along the bottom half of the walls and book cases – book cases along most open wall spaces and a dresser with a photo or two on top, but left mostly bare except for a watch and a book. She'd never seen this room in her life before and now she was in it with someone else.

_Don't panic, Dunham. Think._ Olivia thought furiously but when the bed dipped and shifted and a hand relaxed itself on her hip she jumped and in an act of flailing arms and legs landed butt naked on the floor beside the bed and just managed to tug the sheet off too to cover herself before a head shot up and stared at her.

Peter Bishop.

Air was filling her lungs quickly and releasing just as fast as Olivia felt herself grow light headed.

"Jesus, Dunham. Breathe!" Peter ordered, scooting to the edge of the bed, covering below his waist with a blanket. "Slower!" He half yelled when her breathing only increased in speed and the edges of her vision threatened to go black. She held her breath and then let it out slowly.

"What the hell happened last night?" Olivia asked, her voice only slightly panicked.

"Well, you're naked… I'm naked… and we woke up in a bed together…" Peter said, rolling his eyes. "I think the answer is pretty obvious, especially for a detective."

"Sarcasm isn't helping," she growled and wrapped herself in the sheet more carefully. "Did you spike my drink or something?"

Peter went from blasé to furious in a matter of seconds. "I'm not sure which is worse; implying that I would need to spike a drink so you'd sleep with me, or thinking I would at all!"

Olivia cringed and gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry! Really, I just… I didn't think I drank that much."

"So now you need to be plastered and completely shit-faced to ever sleep with me?" Peter said in angered horror.

"Peter would you stop acting like a woman for two seconds so we can be adults about this?" Olivia huffed, crossing her arms and looking every bit the law enforcement officer even if she was naked and wrapped in a sheet

He glared at her but kept silent. Olivia happened to glance at the clock on the bedside table and she cursed under her breath and scrambled to her feet.

"What?" Peter asked, watching her search for clothes.

She was just picking up what was left of her shirt and she turned to glare at him. "What'd you do to my shirt?"

"I believe we were in some sort of rush to consummate our burning love?" Peter asked sarcastically.

"Wait – you remember something from last night?" Olivia asked, ignoring his sarcasm for the time being.

"No, do you?" Peter asked and Olivia shook her head 'no'. "Wait – I do recall you begging me to handcuff you to the bed and for me to have my wicked and wild way with you."

Olivia visibly paled and her mouth worked silently, trying to find appropriate words.

"I'm kidding, Dunham." Peter laughed but cringed when it hurt his ears.

Olivia threw her torn shirt at him and growled as she searched for whatever was left of her clothes.

"I'm borrowing a shirt," she said, beginning to dig through his dresser drawers.

"Hey – wait! That's personal stuff in there!" Peter sprang to his feet, stumbling on the edge of the blanket as he held it tight around his waist.

"Wait, what's this?" Olivia held up a frame and then flipped it over to see a picture of her and Peter, sitting side by side at the piano they kept at the lab. She was watching him play while he was grinning. He snatched it away before she could formulate a response.

"Don't you have some place to be?" He asked irritably, blushing to the roots of his hair.

"Ummm, yes, but I'm not going there shirtless." Olivia pointed out with the sheet still wrapped tightly around her.

Rolling his eyes, Peter opened the second drawer and pulled out a blue MIT t-shirt and held it out to her. Olivia mumbled a thanks before heading to the ensuite bathroom to change.

"Where have you got to go anyways?" Peter called through the door as he too got dressed. "It's New Year's Day!"

"I promised Ella I'd take her ice skating," Olivia said through the door. She stepped out of the bathroom, still combing her fingers through her hair and then tied it up into a sloppy bun.

"You know there are plenty of reasons women would want to be with me," Peter said seriously.

Olivia froze for a second before looking him in the eyes. "I'm sure there is, Peter."

"So why are you so repulsed by the idea of us having slept together?" Peter asked, stepping into her personal space.

"Repulsed is a bad word," Olivia said, her voice sounding rather sad. "I'll talk to you later." She quickly exited the room and was out of the house before Peter could call her back.

Determined more than ever, Peter dressed and headed down the stairs for some breakfast.

Olivia was just finishing up tying her skates when her phone beeped, signaling that she had a text message.

"Hang on, Ella." She called and watched her niece wait patiently by her as she pulled out the phone to check her messages.

_Reason #1: I don't snore._

Olivia stared at the message, thoroughly confused and checked the sender. Peter. What on earth was he going on about?

"Alright, come on, Ella-bear. It's time to skate!" Olivia said, repocketing the phone and hobbling out of the skate shelter and onto the ice.

They skated around for a couple hours until Ella got tired and hungry and they decided to go have some lunch. When they got home Olivia fixed them up a couple sandwiches and some chips and they ate at the table. Her phone beeped again and she pulled out her phone to check and there was another message from Peter.

_Reason #2: I'm a very good kisser._

Olivia blushed at the message and she checked to make sure Ella was busy eating before she responded.

_I wouldn't remember, would I?_

Olivia set the phone aside and they finished up their lunch. By that point Ella's head was dropping to the table in exhaustion and Olivia was able to convince her that nap was a good idea and she fully intended to join her niece in blissful sleep since she was still feeling a little sluggish from her hangover. She tucked Ella into her bed and laid herself out beside the young girl and was about to fall asleep when her phone beeped again.

_Reason #3: I know how to treat a woman right._

Olivia shook her head in amusement and ignored the message and drifted off to sleep.

Olivia woke with an angelic face just inches from her own and was quite proud that she didn't jump a mile.

"Hey there, Sweet-pea," she murmured, reaching out to curl the little girl into arms and then began to tickle her mercilessly.

"Aunt Liv! No fair!" Ella squealed, wriggling in her arms. Her phone beeped then, signaling another message. "Who's that?" Ella asked, trying to peer over at her phone.

_Reason #4: I'm an amazing cook._

"It's just Peter being silly," Olivia explained and flipped the phone shut.

"Can we visit Peter?" Ella asked, immediately perking up.

"I don't think so, he's probably busy." Olivia said, hoping she'd buy the excuse. She wasn't ready to face Peter just yet and his cryptic messages were driving her to curiosity.

"Awwwww, okay," Ella mumbled, crawling off the bed. "Can I call and ask if he can come over to watch a movie with us? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" She bounced on the bed and gave her best puppy dog face until Olivia finally caved. She fished the cell phone back out and dialed his number. It rang twice before he answered.

"Well hello, gorgeous." His voice was smooth and charming and Olivia rolled her eyes while her stomach fluttered.

"Your biggest fan would like to ask you something," she handed the phone over to Ella who took it very seriously and held it to her ear.

"Peter?" She asked. "Hi." There was a pause in which Peter probably say 'hey' back. "Can you come over and watch Monsters Inc. with aunt Liv and me?"

Olivia mentally crossed her fingers and prayed that he'd decline nicely but then she saw Ella's face light up and knew her wish hadn't come true.

"Yes!" She squealed. "Aunt Liv said you wouldn't be able to because you'd be busy." She was quiet for a minute while listening to Peter and Olivia had to bite her tongue so that she wouldn't steal the phone away and chew him out. "You'd really do that?" Pause. "You're the best Uncle Peter! Okay, I'll see you soon!" And then she passed the phone back to Olivia and skipped out of the room to leave her alone with Peter on the phone.

"Alright, Bishop, what'd you promise her…" She asked cautiously.

"You'll see. You know, some of last night is coming back to me, how about you?" He said casually.

"No, nothing yet." She said, trying to decide if she wanted to know what he remembered and after considering the ignorance equal bliss equation she decided on the all knowledge is worth having path. "Why, what do you remember?"

Peter chuckled as if discerning her internal debate. "Apparently you're in love with my ass."

Olivia blushed to the roots of her hair and subconsciously ducked her head down so her hair could curtain around her face. "And how would you come to that conclusion?" She asked, knowing it was true because she'd had very similar thoughts in the past.

"You told me, of course!" Peter said. "I also recall a lot of begging on your part…"

"Peter! You're making that up!" Olivia said defensively.

"I'm not actually, it was quite hot."

She could hear him smirking cockily over the phone and her mouth gaped open for a lack of words.

"I've embarrassed you into silence, haven't I?" Peter laughed. "I'll be by in an hour. Need me to pick anything up before I get there?"

"No, I don't think so," she half mumbled.

"K, see you soon then." And then he hung up. Olivia got up from her bed and made for the bathroom. She stared at her reflection for a couple minutes, looking rather hopeless at her current state. A surprisingly large part of her wanted to put effort into her appearance so that she might look more attractive to her partner but her brain kept fighting off the impulse stating that it was ridiculous since there was no way they could ever be anything more, so why try? Eyeing herself critically, she decided that it wouldn't kill her to look more like a human being rather than woman that had a fight with her bed. She hastily brushed her hair and brushed her teeth. She was just putting her toothbrush away when Ella came dancing in wearing a blue spring dress and her matching slippers.

"Aunt Liv, can you do my hair and makeup please?" Ella asked, twirling back and forth with her hands clutching the hem of her dress.

"And why are you dressing up?" Olivia asked, baffled by the girl's request.

"We've gotta look pretty for Uncle Peter!" She said as if it were common sense.

"_Uncle_ Peter?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Pleeeeeeeease, Aunt Liv!" She begged, puckering her lower lip out in emphasis.

"Okay, okay. C'mere Munchkin," she motioned for Ella to come closer and she hoisted her up onto the edge of the sink. She brought out a makeup bag and began shuffling through for some of the basics and settled on lip gloss, mascara, and eye shadow – all of which she hadn't used in so long she could hardly remember. Ella giggled while Olivia dramatically worked on her face, oo-ing and ahh-ing at appropriate moments to please the girl. When she was finished Olivia had to admit she looked just slightly ridiculous but Ella was extremely happy with the results and then she turned to her aunt.

"Now it's your turn!" Ella said and moved back into her bedroom and began searching through her dresser.

"Oh that's okay Ella, I have a feeling Peter won't even notice me with how pretty you look." Olivia tried to reason, knowing she wouldn't be able to get out of dressing up if the girl had her heart set on it.

"Mom says that if you tried to look pretty then Peter could be my for-real-uncle and I could have some cousins to play with." Ella explained, rifling through her second drawer at shirts.

Olivia nearly choked on her own saliva as she coughed. "_What?_"

"I don't really know how make up equals cousins, but it's worth a shot." Ella explained, making Olivia think that maybe she had been spending too much time with Peter because she was beginning to sound more and more like him. "How about this?" She pulled out a black sheer teddy that was definitely not meant for public viewing.

"How about I pick a few options out and you can pick from those," Olivia said, snatching the nighty from her and stuffing it back in the drawer.

"I guess, but if none of them are good I'm picking again." Ella reasoned and perched herself on the end of the bed to wait for her aunt's choices. Sighing, Olivia began to pull out a few options and lay them out on the bed, while mentally cursing her sister for brainwashing her niece. Ella eyed the options with a critical eye and finally settled on a pair of jeans and a curve hugging maroon sweater that was mostly modest, but dipped a little lower than most of her wardrobe, which wasn't saying much. "And now for makeup!" Ella dragged her back into the bathroom as she eagerly began sifting through the options and handing them to Olivia to put on. Rolling her eyes she was able to convince her that a clearish lip gloss and mascara was enough. The last thing she wanted was Peter thinking she was getting all dolled up just for him.

Ella stood back and stared at her with a look of thoughtful awe. "You look gorgeous, Aunt Liv."

"Gorgeous?" Olivia asked, wondering where she had learned that one.

Ella nodded and they retreated to the living room where they reviewed the options for making dinner and when nothing good came up for options, they agreed on ordering pizza later when they all got hungry.

The doorbell rang and Ella raced to the door and was about to open it when Olivia stopped her.

"Ella, let me check the peep hole first," she said as she came up behind her and leaned into the door to check and saw Peter standing on the other side, his hands behind his back and rocking on his heels. "Alright," she said and opened the door while Ella squeezed past her and wrapped herself around Peter's legs.

"Peter!" She squealed.

Peter chuckled down at her and gave Olivia a rather shy smile.

"Hey there beautiful," Peter said down at Ella and she pulled away with a giggle. He brought his left hand around to reveal a small bouquet of pink and yellow daisies.

Ella giggled and looked as if she would melt into little girl goo at his feet as she took the flowers and smelled them.

"Ella, what do you say?" Olivia prodded the dazed girl.

"Thank you Peter," she said. "Can we find a pretty vase for these Aunt Liv?"

"Sure thing Munchkin," Olivia said, standing aside so Peter could come in, but instead he brought his other hand around to reveal a larger bouquet of red and violet lilies. Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes widened in shock. "Ummm…"

He took her hand and placed the bouquet into it with a smile.

"Thank you," she said, knowing that she must've been blushing a hideous shade of red by now and it was as if he read her mind because he brushed a thumb across her cheek and cupped her face.

"You look so beautiful when you blush," he murmured and then slowly pulled his hand back to his side. He stepped into the apartment then and they all wound their way into the kitchen to hunt for a vase substitute to place their flowers in.

When they'd finally gotten settled, Olivia ordered them a large pizza and some breadsticks to be delivered. Ella sprawled herself out on one end of the couch leaving half the couch for Peter and Olivia to make themselves comfortable on.

"I want to sit by Peter!" Ella called, and Peter laughed while he took the middle seat and Ella propped her feet up on his lap comfortably while Olivia took the other side, leaving the maximum amount of space possible between them, which to her dismay was just a couple inches since Ella took up so much space.

Peter was quick to close the gap though as the movie started and the lights went off. He settled his arm on the back of the couch behind her and settled himself close enough so that their legs were touching innocently, but it still sent a current of electricity racing through her body. About an hour into the movie the doorbell rang and before Peter could react, Olivia jumped up from her seat as if it had started on fire beneath her. She returned minutes later balancing the pizza and a bag of breadsticks. Peter helped her set the food and drinks up on the coffee table and they all dug in armed only with napkins.

When they were finished eating, Peter pulled Olivia back into the couch and settled her half into his lap and kept an arm wrapped around her waist. Olivia squirmed nervously until she stopped fighting it and just rested her head on his shoulder and stilled. Peter smirked as he held her close and they finished watching the movie.

The credits rolled and Olivia peered tiredly over at Ella who was fast asleep with her head tipped back and soft snore escaping her lips. She smiled at how peaceful her niece looked and as if Peter could read her mind his voice broke the silence.

"She looks like an angel," he whispered.

"Yeah she does," Olivia murmured softly.

"Go out with me," Peter said softly, more of a statement than a question.

"Wait – what?" Olivia squeaked and wiggled back so that she could stare up into his face.

"You should go out with me." He said with all the logic of a chemistry formula.

"I should, should I?" Olivia said skeptically. "And why is that?"

"I've sent you reasons all day. Tell me you've read them?" Peter said with a raised eyebrow.

Time seemed to stand still as a memory from the night before forced its way into her brain.

"_So fucking beautiful…" he murmured against her breast as he suckled a nipple into his mouth and gave it a sound suck making her cry out in pleasure. "You have no idea how long I've fantasized over these breasts of yours." He peppered sweet kisses across her chest and then up to her lips where she devoured him._

Olivia blinked rapidly to clear the memory and blushed when she realized just what that memory had done to her body in the present.

"Olivia?" He asked, sounding a little concerned.

"You fantasize about my breasts?" She asked, needing to embarrass him for a change and she grinned when he did blush.

"_I want to taste you, please…" Olivia begged, giving him wide lustful eyes and watching his breathing hitch as he nodded almost a little too quickly. She traveled kisses across his shoulders and then down his stomach until she came face to face with his very impressive arousal and she felt her body quiver in anticipation. Eagerly she playfully lapped at the tip of him and when she heard him whimper in pleasure she smiled wickedly before deep throating him; fighting a wide smile when he groaned and his breathing grew louder._

"_I don't want to know how you got so amazing at this, but for the love of all things good in this world – never stop!" Peter moaned, tangling his fingers in her golden locks._

Olivia's eyes dilated and she shuddered in pleasure at the flood of memories that assaulted her senses. Peter brought his hand up to cup her cheek.

"Wow, we really are good together…" Olivia whispered, her body reacting in full force to his proximity.

Peter's eyes darkened and he nodded before lowering his face to hers ever so slowly and then sealing her lips with his. Butterflies erupted inside Olivia's stomach as he stole her breath away and she wondered how she could ever forget a kiss like this. He hadn't been exaggerating when he said he was a good kisser and now she wanted to find out if all those other things were true as well. Hesitantly he pulled away and stared at her threw hooded eyes.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this but could we take this to some other room that doesn't have Ella in it?" Peter asked huskily and Olivia was quick to nod as she got up from his lap and pulled her with him to her bedroom after they laid a blanket over Ella.

Shutting the door behind them, Olivia turned and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up on her tip toes so she could kiss him again. Peter groaned into her mouth and gripped her waist to pull her flush with his body. After a few minutes he pulled away again and Olivia sighed in frustration.

"Are you sure about this?" Peter asked, eyeing her carefully. "There's no alcohol to hide behind this time…" He watched her carefully for any signs that she would regret this.

Olivia immediately wanted to answer 'yes', she was more than prepared to deal with him after they were done but then she paused and really thought about it. Did she want the real deal with him? She gazed up into his eyes and thought about the proof she needed. Peter always watching her back whether or not she wanted him to, him picking up her favorite coffee before work, the secret smiles they shared in the darkest of cases, his open ear to anything she wanted to say, and the way he had ever so carefully wormed his way into her life and become a lead player as her best friend.

"Yes," she sighed sounding almost relieved for having admitted both to herself and him that she wanted more.

The brightest smile she had ever seen plastered itself onto his face and she couldn't help but return it. His lips swooped down to capture hers again and this time there was no delicacy or insecurity behind it. Olivia whimpered softly when his hands traveled down to her backside and scooped her up so that his growing erection ground itself into her center.

_His lips move further down her body until he got to her center and he purposely avoided where she wanted his attention and kissed the tops of her thighs and then the insides of them until Olivia was shuddering in anticipation._

"_Please Peter – please!" Olivia pleaded, tangling her fingers into his soft brown hair, urging him to where she wanted him. When he complied, her hips jerked off the bed when his lips and tongue teased her until all she could think and feel was intense pleasure and Peter. He slipped one, then two fingers inside of her and her whole world unraveled as she came calling his name and shuddering beneath his touch._

_He placed gentle kisses at her center and then up her body until his lips were on hers and she could taste whiskey and herself on him._

Olivia knew she couldn't wait any longer and she had to have him now, so she began stripping him of his clothes and he caught on the her desperation and helped her lose her clothes as well until they stumbled to her bed naked, still kissing and caressing. When they finally got into the bed, Olivia made to straddle him intending to end her frustration immediately but he flipped her over so that her front was pressed into the bed and she yelped in surprise.

"Wha-"

"We already did that last night," Peter said, his voice thick with lust.

Olivia blushed, wishing she could remember that part. "Then, how…" She left it open and he answered by lifting just her hips and backside of the bed so her chest was still pressed to the bed and he playfully slapped her bare backside making her wriggle. He slowly pressed himself at her opening and then eased into her. Olivia's eyes rolled to the back of her head as he stretched her out and she swore she would orgasm just from the first few seconds. Her toes curled and she had to fight the urge to force her hips back so that she could feel all of him immediately but she waited.

Peter had thought he had been imagining just how amazing she felt last night, but now he knew better. She was every bit as good as his memory and maybe even better. When he was fully inside her he paused to try and memorize everything from her tight heat around him to the soft whimpers she was making while she fisted her hands in the bed sheets. Slowly he picked up a pace that left them both dancing at the edge of their orgasms.

Their breathing grew harsh and loud as his pace quickened and Peter knew he couldn't hold back anymore as he felt himself lose control. Not wanting to leave Olivia unsatisfied he slipped his hand to the front of her and flicked his fingers deftly across her sensitive nub and he felt her come around him just moments before he came inside of her with one final thrust.

"Cutting it close," Olivia panted, "aren't you?" She half chuckled and felt her muscles and bones morphing into jelly.

"It went just the way I planned it!" Peter said breathlessly, slowly easing himself out of her and then collapsing onto the bed.

Olivia settled her body down and then cuddled in closely to his side so that she could wrap her body around him.

"I guess you can plan some more events in the future then, as long as they're as good as this one," Olivia smiled contentedly.

"Just good?" Peter asked, mock horrified. "Next time will be so fantastic you won't be able to think for a week."

"Is that a promise?" Olivia asked, chuckling lightly.

Peter kissed the top of her head and let his hands roam her smooth curves.

"Definitely."


	12. Groundhog Day

__

Okay folks heres' the next one.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me." Peter groaned and looked at Olivia who gave him an annoyed look.

"I wouldn't be asking you if there weren't so many places to look for him." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Ella needs him for school."

"Why, it's a rodent." Peter said with a confused look on his face.

"It's not a rodent it's Punxsutawney Phil and he's a groundhog…A stuffed animal groundhog but that's beside the point. Ella needs him for her presentation later today." Olivia explained.

"Fine, where haven't you looked?" He sighed in defeat.

"Thank you." Olivia said in relief, happy to have some help with looking for the stuffed animal. Her sister had helped at first along with her niece but none of them had had any luck in finding the small toy. "Ah, we looked through Ella's room and her closet but that's as far as we've gotten so far."

"So you haven't gotten very far in your search." He stated nodding and going over to the closet to look.

"Just please pick everything up once your done going through things." She declared, pulling out boxes from the living room and riffling through them.

Peter was careful while pulling out boxes and placing them on the floor. Some of them were very old and their bottoms were starting to sag and fall apart. He had just pulled out a rather heavy one when the bottom gave out completely, spilling its contents all over the floor.

"Livia, one of your boxes ripped, do you have tape?" He called out getting a muffled response that there was some on the kitchen table. He went and got it, fixing the bottom of the box and was about to put the contents back in when something caught his eye. Lying on the floor a few inches away from him was a small plastic medical bracelet. Picking it up, he felt his stomach drop when he saw the name and date on the thin sheet of plastic, Olivia Dunham August 7th, 1982. Confusion came first before he glanced at a picture in the pile and pure horror hit him at the realization of what he was looking at. The picture showed a small, scared looking little girl with blond curly hair and several dark bruises on her face, tears in her green eyes. Her lip was split and her left eye was barely open. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that the little girl was Olivia, a scared and beaten four year old girl, hurt by the man she should have been able to trust. The rest of the box was the same, medical bracelets of varying sizes and picture after picture of beaten little girl, the only difference being that she was older in each picture and that another young blond girl was depicted in some of them, also sporting injuries. The girl looked so much like Olivia that it only took a second for him to realize that it was Rachel.

"Put those away." A voice said behind him making him jump. Looking up he saw Olivia standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. Her mouth was in a tight line and her eyes were cold.

"Sorry, the ah, the box ripped." He stammered picking up the box to show her. "I fixed it though and was just about to put everything back in it when…"

"Just please put them away." She sighed, her features relaxing a fraction as she turned around and walked away leaving him to sigh and watch her leave.

"Livia." He called after her only to get silence in return. Groaning he pushed himself off the floor and put the box away before he walked into the kitchen where he found her standing at the sink, staring out the window.

"My step father…" She trailed off.

"I know Livia." He nodded, going to stand beside her.

"My mother had kept everything as evidence in case she ever got the courage to bring him to court for what he was doing to us. But she never did. She never understood why I kept everything either. And Rachel, she'd freak out if she knew that I had kept that stuff." Olivia explained.

"Why did you keep them?"

"I kept them as a reminder." She shrugged. "You know to show myself how far I've gone and how I'm no longer that beat up little girl."

"No you're not. Now if anyone is getting beat up it's the idiots that even attempt to do you harm." Peter smiled at her.

"We should probably keep looking." She said wanting to change the subject and letting out a small sigh of relief when he nodded.

It was close to an hour later before Peter called out to her from the living room, the couch tipped on its back and a dusty and old stuffed animal clutched in his hand.

"That's it." She smiled, taking the toy from his hand. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiled back but then frowned slightly. "Livia, what happened with your step father…Is that why you keep yourself distant from Walter and me?"

"I…" She sighed heavily. "All the men in my life have hurt me."

"I haven't hurt you." He pointed out.

"No, you haven't." She agreed.

"I should probably go before Walter does something that Astrid calls for." Peter stated, his phone vibrating at that moment to let him know he had a text message claiming exactly that.

"Okay. Thank you again for helping."

"Hey Livia?" He said when he got to the door. "I wouldn't hurt you because I don't hurt the ones that I love."

She gave him a confused and curious look but didn't say anything so he just shrugged it off and walked out, leaving her mind racing.

"Is Peter here?" She asked as soon as Walter had opened the door to her knocking.

"He's doing laundry in the basement." Walter stated, putting on his coat. "Astrid is taking me to the store to by Twinkies!"

"That's nice of her." Olivia smiled, closing the door behind him and making her way to the basement where she found Peter sorting through the laundry. She leaned against the door frame and saw a small smile grace his face.

"Can I help you agent Dunham?" He asked, closing the washing machine and turning it on.

"What you said before leaving, what did you mean?" She asked, her arms crossing over her chest as if to protect herself from his coming words.

"I think you already know what I meant." He said walking over so that he was standing in front of her and put his hand on her cheek. He looked at her for a few minutes before she nodded and looked down at the floor to avoid his gaze. He dropped his hand and turned to walk away only for her to grasp his hand and pull him back to her, popping up on her toes and giving him a small kiss. She pulled away from him quickly and looked back at the floor but turned her head so she was facing him when he hooked a finger under her chin. Their gazes locked briefly but broke when he leaned in and kissed her deeply. Her arms went around his neck as his tongue ran over her bottom lip asking for the entrance that she quickly gave him, moaning in his mouth. He wrapped his arms around him while their tongues dueled, and walked them backwards to the washing machine; his hands traveling down her back and to the hem of her shirt where she helped him pull it off her. His shirt soon joined hers along with their pants, leaving them in just their underwear. Peter pulled back from her slightly, his hands still on her hips. Looking in her eyes he saw love, lust and impatience.

"Is this what you want?" He asked.

"Yes."She nodded and let out a small squeal when he lifted her up and placed her on the washing machine, dipping his head down and kissing her again while his fingers undid the clasps of her bra and pushed it off her shoulders to join the rest of their clothing. Her lips left his to trail down the side of his face and over his shoulder, her hot breath fanning out across it. She felt a groan as it traveled through his body before escaping his lips, a shiver running down his spine at the contact of her lips against his heated skin.

"God Livia, I love you." Peter sighed and felt her pull her lips from him, her eyes locking with his again.

"I love you too." She said in barely a whisper, just loud enough for him to hear.

Their lips collided again as fingers removed the last of their clothing and silent pleas were made before he swiftly entered her, pulling sighs and moans of pleasure from both of them. They started slowly but picked up speed as their cries of pleasure increased their breathing ragged and heavy. It only took a matter of minutes for Olivia to give in to her climax, pulling Peter's from him in the process. They stayed joined, their foreheads resting against each other and their breathing leveling out.

"We need to get dressed, Walter will be back soon." Peter said regrettably pulling out of her. He then started grabbing their clothes from off the floor and handing her things to her as she slipped off the washer and started to dress.

"I have to go and bring a stuffed animal to my niece." Olivia said to break the silence that had started to engulf them.

"Okay. Olivia." Peter said getting her attention. "I do love you."

"I love you too." She smiled and kissed him before heading up stairs and to her car, pulling out her phone as she went.

Peter watched her leave and felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, pulling it out he read the message there.

"_My place, 8 pm."_

* * *

Please review so that we know that all the writing we did is actually liked. reviews mean updates.


	13. Valentines Day

Please read and review.

Enjoy

* * *

Another Hallmark holiday, commercialized to the point where those who didn't receive anything weren't loved and those who didn't give their loved ones something obviously didn't care. Those were the thoughts of Olivia Dunham as she worked this newest case. It wasn't without irony that the Fringe team was investigating a case involving a virus that heightened what ever emotion the infected was feeling. It had taken Walter and Peter a week to nail down the composition and the method of how it spread.

Olivia turned the corner of the street sharply, skidding on the gravel so that her hand sprang out to the ground so she didn't fall. Mentally cursing the mid-thigh length skirt she had worn to fit into the background of the gentlewoman's club, Olivia cursed some more when their suspect began to climb a ten foot high fence. She kicked off her heels and peeled off the constricting blazer, ignoring the sounds of Peter finally catching up behind her. Olivia scrambled up and over the fence, trying to ignore that she was giving Peter quite the peep show as her skirt flared out around her hips. Swinging her body over the top of the fence, Olivia dropped the distance to the ground and landed in a crouch on the pavement below. She was finally gaining ground on the man running from her when he stumbled over a stray cat that ran across his path.

"Livia – no!" Peter's shout came from behind her, but she ignored him as she tackled the suspect to the ground and managed to wrestle him into submission before pinning his arms behind his back and handcuffing him.

She heard Peter skid to a halt behind her, trying to get his breath back.

"Do you _ever _listen to me?" He gasped, doubled over and burning holes in the back of her head with his glare.

"Yes, and probably more than I should." Olivia said, digging her knee into the suspect's back to keep him under control. Lifting up the collar of her sleeveless blouse, Olivia spoke into a tiny microphone. "Suspect has been apprehended. Will need a pick up at…" Olivia looked around for street signs, "Maynard and Williams."

"Ten-four agent Dunham. We're just around the corner." A voice responded.

Olivia eased up a bit and hastily brushed a stray chunk of hair behind her ear. Seeing the back up pull into the alley, Olivia began to stand but a wave of dizziness washed over her and she felt the world begin to tip. The suspect must've sensed this chance to make his escape because he twisted and knocked Olivia to the ground and almost made it to his feet before Peter got in a powerhouse punch that felled the man in one swing.

"Fuck!" Peter cursed, cradling his left hand in his right.

Olivia cringed for him and scrambled to her feet and toward her partner.

"Peter, are you alright?" She asked, gently pulling his left hand into hers for a closer inspection. Trying to be as tender as possible she traced out the bones in his hand and felt him flinch a few times. "I think you might've broken a knuckle or two."

Peter gasped at the feeling of her fingers brushing against his hand.

"Sorry!" She murmured, pulling her hand back at record speeds.

The agents came and half carried their suspect back to the black SWAT van and Peter and Olivia watched them go.

"We gotta get back to the lab; now." Peter mumbled, turning away from Olivia to walk back to the car.

"I'll drop you off, but I want to be at the Federal building to interrogate Trampton." Olivia said, quickly brushing the gravel from her bare legs, taking note that she'd have a date with some hydrogen peroxide tonight with all the bleeding scrapes on her knees and legs.

"I don't think so, Dunham." Peter said with raised eyebrows. "Maybe if you had listened to me and not manhandled the suspect you could speed off to interrogate him, but as usual, you ignored me."

Olivia sputtered for words and as if her building anger triggered the skies to cloud over, they began to empty onto the partners in sheets of water, drenching them.

"That virus is spread by physical contact, Dunham, and you touched his bare skin and now I have it and a broken hand from hitting him," Peter exhaled loudly and stared at her. "Damnit Olivia, when will you learn to listen to me?" He growled menacingly.

"Listen to you? Listen?" Olivia said incredulously. "If I listened to you all the time we'd never catch any of the perps because you'd have me letting everyone else do my job." Olivia was fuming now. "Well, I'm not that woman, Bishop, and you'd better get used to it."

Olivia spun around and away from him, her hair a dripping curtain fanning out around her in a halo of dark gold. Peter's hand reached out in a bruising grip on her bicep and blinded by anger, Olivia swung around with her fist and made to swing at his face, but he batted it away with stiff precision.

He roughly pulled her until she was facing him and he could see her face flush with a storm of emotions and for a second his anger flashed to fear of the formidable woman in his grasp, but he was Peter Bishop, and he wasn't backing down.

"If you value your hand, you'll release me immediately," she said her voice deadly and flat.

"Make me," he dared her, his blue eyes flashing the challenge.

The rain was coming down in torrents now and neither had a dry place on their bodies between them. Her elbow struck out at lightning speed to hit him in the kidneys and Peter grunted in the effort not to double over. When her knee shot up between his legs, he twisted his hips so that she missed and then he continued the motion back around and hooked the back of her knees with his leg and she would've dropped to the ground if she hadn't had a vice-like grip on his jacket. Her face showed her shock that would attempt to drop her to the ground but then her fury quickly took over again.

Fists flew as their violent dance moved from the corner into the alley way, but in a chance of luck, Peter was able to pin her to a building wall with his legs between hers and his hips pressed into her lower stomach. Olivia brought her arms up to push him away but he caught her wrists and pinned them high above her head against the wall. She writhed against his body that was unmoving as the wall at her back.

"You bastard, let me go," she growled menacingly, renewing her escape efforts for another few seconds before her body sagged in defeat.

Peter smirked darkly down at her, smug with his victory and the anger ebbed away leaving him very aware of his dripping wet partner that was pressed against him. Her face was a mixture of anger and defeat as she glared up at him.

Desire consumed Peter and mixed with the remaining anger he had pent up in his body and his body began to reflect that desire in his quickly hardening member that was now pressed into her lower stomach. Olivia's eyes widened before darkening again. Her gaze traveled as much of his body as they could while she was pinned so close to him. Peter froze, not sure how to react anymore when she rolled her body into his from chest to hips and Peter's eyes fluttered shut, reveling in the feel of her lithe and gorgeous body, molded to his own.

Olivia took the opportunity to renew her efforts to break free by twisting violently and dropping her hands down to break his hold. Fumbling for a means to keep her where she was, Peter's fingers snagged in her wet blouse and when she twisted away the shirt tore in his hands and the fabric parted to reveal milky white skin coated in rain and heaving creamy breasts that seemed to be fighting their black lace confines as her breathing came out shallow and long. Unable to stop himself, Peter traced her jaw line down to her slick collar bone and then down the center of her chest to just below her ribs.

The blood raced through Olivia's body, already beginning to pool at her center leaving her body thrumming with pleasure at every touch he placed on her body, but she was stubborn by nature and she wouldn't go down easily. Peter saw the flash of defiance that masked the lust in her deep green eyes and he couldn't help but rise to the occasion. Before she could process what he was doing he spun her around so that her front was pressed into the rough and cold brick. She bucked her hips back to force some space but it only served to rub his erection into the cheeks of her ass.

Peter groaned and his grip on her wrists became almost painful as he kept her in place.

"Livia…" he groaned. His one free hand that wasn't keeping her wrists pinned up high and dragged it from shoulder down her side, brushing up against the swell of her breast lightly and then continuing down, dipping at her waist and then out at the flare of her hip.

Olivia could feel the moisture building between her legs and she bit her lip so that she wouldn't beg him to take her now. Lust, anger, more lust – it all consumed her so that there seemed to be no room for logic. Her body ached to give into him, but that wasn't her.

When his hand cupped her breast lightly and then pinched her already pointed nipple, her knees wobbled and a groan burst through her lips. She barely felt his grip weaken on her wrists, but she jerked her arms down and quickly and she elbowed him in his gut forcing him to back up a few steps. Olivia charged at him, fists swinging and kicks flying and Peter just kept with his defense, blocking most of her offensive attacks or taking the hits without a sound of protest.

One of her kicks was a side sweep meant for his kidneys but he trapped the kick to his side and jerked her toward him so that their hips lined up and Olivia's head tipped back when his erection ground into her center and she let out a strangled cry of pleasure. She barely felt when her bra was being torn away from her body until Peter's hot mouth enveloped her nipple, licking and nipping. Olivia's hands wound themselves into his hair, pressing him closer.

Rain beat down on her upraised face as she sounded her pleasure t the skies. She pulled his head away from her chest sharply and she mourned the loss. Olivia pushed him back until he was the one with his back to the wall. She dragged her fingers down his front until she got to the waist of khakis and she began working the button and zipper undone and parted the fabric until his arousal could be led out and Olivia licked her lips in anticipation as she stared approvingly at him. Unable to wait she dragged her tongue at the base of him all the way up to the tip and then she pulled him into her mouth, twirling her tongue around him. His moans and whispers were like music to her ears as she used every trick she had ever learned; wanting this to be the best he'd ever had but he had something else in mind w hen he jerked her up by her biceps and then enveloped her lips with his.

He swallowed her initial groan as his tongue invaded her mouth and dueled with her own. The anger they had both previously experienced had all but disappeared as lust guided every action. Peter turned them so that she was against the wall but this time she wasn't complaining. Gripping her hips, he hoisted her up so that their hips were aligned and she jerked her hips into his exposed erection.

"Fuck me, Peter," she gasped as lights danced at the edge of her vision from the almost overwhelming pleasure.

His arousal throbbed at her command and he knew he couldn't refuse her this when he needed it just as badly. Pinning her to the wall he reached down and shimmied her skirt up so that he could aside the last remaining barrier between them. In one swift thrust he pressed himself into her and then dropped his forehead to her shoulder as he adjusted to her.

"So wet… so perfect," he murmured into her shoulder.

Olivia's fingers bit into his shoulders as she clung to him. Being with him felt too right; too perfect. Lust shifted to something more, but then he began to move in and out of her. Olivia's labored breathing competed with the sound of the falling rain.

He drove into her, memorizing the feel, knowing this might be his only chance to be with his stubborn partner. Peter wasn't stupid and he knew that it was the virus sending their emotions into the atmosphere. His reaction to the virus came as no surprise since he had lusted after his partner since almost day one which had recently turned into love, but her response had floored him. He'd expected repulsion or anger from her, definitely not the abandoned lust driven blonde he held in his arms now.

She mewled in pleasure when his lips dipped down to kiss and lick at her breasts, paying homage to the creamy globes he'd admired for so long.

Olivia was so lost in their spontaneous tryst that though she knew it was her partner, the irresistible and handsomely dark Peter Bishop and her mind still partially refused to believe it was him buried deep inside of her. She fisted her hands into his wet and unruly chocolate brown hair willing his mouth back up to hers. Feeling herself nearing the edge of her orgasm, Olivia quaked in his embrace until her body shuddered her release.

"Peter!" Olivia cried out, her body convulsing around his arousal.

Self control was quickly escaping his grasp when he felt Olivia orgasm and heard his name from her lips. His thrusts into her became erratic and quickened until moments later he gave one last deep thrust into her, releasing himself inside of her, groaning her name.

"Livia…" Peter remained still and it was as if the world was slowly reappearing around them. First came the realization that it was still raining in sheets, making it impossible for him to see further than two feet in front of him. Secondly, was the cold that was beginning to settle in around them and their drenched state. "I was saying before about how we needed the anti-virus so that we wouldn't be a slave to our emotions…" Peter said rather dejectedly; now expecting her to snap at him and run.

"Oh… I'm sorry Peter," Olivia said, feeling herself quickly deflating from her emotional high. She should've known he'd regret it and not actually want what they had done.

"Sorry?" Peter asked. "Why would you be sorry? You didn't rape me or anything."

Olivia frowned and blinked up at him, confusion written clearly across her face. Peter gentled caressed her upturned cheek and used his thumb to swipe a rain drop from just below her cheek bone. He stared deeply into her eyes and willed her to see the love he had for her that he was too scared to confess out loud.

"Peter I'm not sure I can do this anymore," her voice was thin and weak sounding.

"What?" Peter's voice cracked and panic leaked it's way in.

"I-I like you – no, I _love_ you," she said dramatically, easing herself back to the ground. "And I don't think we can be partners when I can't seem to suppress those stupid emotions. I'm sorry if this makes things awkward for you, but I'll request a transfer tom-"

Peter needed her to shut up so he sealed her lips with his and when she gasped in surprise his tongue darted out and began exploring her mouth. A minute passed and he pulled away, placing tender kisses on her face before pulling away.

"You don't think I'd let you transfer when we could have the opportunity to be together," Peter said quite pleased by the dazed look on her face.

"I don't understand…" Olivia asked, not wanting to make the wrong conclusion.

"I love you, Olivia Dunham, and I'll be damned if I let you escape now," Peter said, locking her gaze with his.

She searched his eyes for any hint that he might be lying but she found none. Rolling on to her tip toes she pressed her lips gently to his, testing his words and she was pleased when his response was swift. They slowly teased and explored each other's mouths until Olivia finally pulled away breathlessly.

"What does this mean for us?" Olivia asked, unconsciously holding her breath in anticipation for his response.

"One step at a time, 'Livia. One step at a time." Peter kissed her forehead. "How about we start with a movie and dinner date?"

Olivia chuckled out loud and smiled up at him. "That almost sounds normal…"

"You know it's almost cliché; us hooking up on the holiday of _love_." Peter said with a smirk.

"You mean the holiday of fake emotions and construction paper hearts?" Olivia rolled her eyes.

"And love – don't forget love," Peter smiled.

"Ugh, you big sap, we've got work to do," Olivia teased while fighting a smile.

"Mmmm, but you still love me," Peter said, stealing another kiss that left her knees weak.

"Yes, but you have to stop doing that or we won't get anything done," Olivia sighed.

"You mean this?" Peter swooped down to kiss her again, gently nibbling on her lower lip making her whimper and her fists tighten in his shirt to keep her standing. When he pulled away, she groaned quietly.

"Yes that!" She whined, taking a step back from him. "We'd better get that anti-virus before we do all that again."

"Yeah, then we do dinner and a movie." Peter said cheerfully, whipping the drenched hair from his forehead to the side so he could see better. "Well, maybe we can get dry and a change of clothes too.."

Olivia laughed and nodded, already heading toward the SUV. "Race you there!" And then she bolted while Peter groaned.

"Not fair!" He didn't even bother running after her; she always won these running races.


	14. Presidents day

Please read and review. Reviews let us know that you actually like this.

* * *

Olivia sat in her living room at her desk, her laptop open and a stack of case files and papers were sitting in front of her, her pen skating over them as they were pulled towards her. It was patriot's day and Broyles had actually given them the day off but instead of spending the day in bed or watching television, she had opted to keep working by filling out as much paper work as she could. She had just pulled another file to her when she heard a knock on her front door. Groaning, she pushed away from the desk and took her glasses off placing them on the desk before going to the door and looking out the peep hole to see Peter standing on the other side of the door.

"Hi." She answered when she opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I figured that I would come and pull you away for a bit." He explained. "That is if you can pull yourself away from the files that you more than likely brought home."

"I…" She went to protest but stopped when he held up a hand.

"Are you really going to lie to me?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on in." She sighed, stepping back to let him enter and saw the smirk cross his face when he caught sight of her desk.

"I figured that we could go somewhere, do something." Peter said walking up to her and placing a hand on her cheek. "We've been dating for six months now and the most time that we get to spend together outside of work is when we are leaving work. Walter is off at some museum and we have the day off."

"Okay." She quickly relented, wanting to get the files done but also wanting to actually spend time with him.

"Good." He beamed, leaning in and kissing her softly."I figured that we could just go to a park and walk. There are some trails that go through the woods that I thought you might like. Go hiking you know?"

"Hiking does sound good." She smiled, and put the files away. "Just let me get dressed."

"Okay." He nodded and watched her walk away only to join him moments later in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He looked her over and saw a blush lightly grace her cheeks when his eyes feel on her face.

"What?" She asked a little self consciously.

"You look beautiful." He stated.

"Thanks." She smiled and walked passed him. He watched her walk away from him, and admired her figure before following her out of the apartment.

He gently held her hand in his while they walked through the park to the edge of the woods where they could see the beginning of a trail. They entered it and looked around at the trees that surrounded them before starting their hike and making it several miles before they stopped to rest on a large rock. She watched him climb on top of it and then offered her hands so that he could pull her up until they were both comfortably seated. He pulled her against his side and rested his cheek on her head, content to stay like that forever.

"Do you think Broyles would give us a few days off?" Peter asked and felt her chuckle against him.

"Maybe if Walter suddenly becomes sane or Gene starts to sing."

"I'd much rather be here with you, safe and warm then out chasing people who do unimaginable things to each other." Peter admitted. "I'd like to live a normal life."

"Is there such a thing?" She asked, turning her head so that she could look at him.

"I would like to think so." He nodded and dipped his head down, capturing her lips with his in a soft kiss. He pulled away after a minute, but was pulled back down when her hands weaved into his hair and she covered his lips with hers. She ran her tongue over his bottom lip and deepened the kiss when he opened his mouth to her. She pushed him so that he was lying down, and straddled his hips, never breaking the kiss that was stealing their breath away. Pulling her lips from his, she looked in his eyes and saw the pure lust and love in them that she had longed to see for so long.

"I love you." She said in a voice that was just above a whisper but knew he had heard her when his eyes widened slightly and a huge smile graced his face.

"I love you too."He responded and welcomed her lips on his again, feeling her small hands travel from his hair to his chest, stopping at the hem of his shirt and pulling at it and then over his head when he sat up to help her. Her shirt was next to join his, fluttering to the ground while his hands grazed over her soft skin. They quickly divulged the other of the rest of their clothing until they were both naked on the very cold rock that was quickly starting to heat under their bodies. Peter went to roll them but Olivia stopped him, holding him in place so she was on top of him. She slowly sank down on his length, letting them both adjust before starting a relaxed pace that quickly sped up as their desire somehow continued to grow since they were both already aroused to the point of pain.

Peter's hands gripped her waist as she drove down on him, bringing them both closer to climax as every second passed. It only took a few minutes before they both tipped over the edge and gave into their orgasms. Olivia lay on top of him while their breathing calmed down and their bodies cooled. They stayed like that until the cool February wind started to make them shiver and forced them to dress. After they were dressed, they slipped off the rock.

"I love you." Peter whispered in her ear as he pulled her close to him.

"I love you too." She whispered back and pulled away, taking his hand. "Now how about we take that hike?"

"Sounds good to me." He smiled and allowed her to pull him away.


	15. St Patricks Day

Okay folks if it seems like I am ignoring you by not responding to reviews or PM's...I'm not. Fanfiction however seems to be ignoring me by not sending me the reviews or PM's that I should be getting since they have obviously been sent. I'm hoping that the reviews and everything will slowly crawl their way into my inbox but we'll see.

* * *

Olivia swatted Walter in the back of his head with a file for the tenth time in a single day and he once again giggled and pranced away. Muttering several curses along with things she'd like to do with Walter, Olivia went back to her office where Peter sat rifling through sheets of test results.

"I swear to God, Peter, if your father pinches me one more time I'm getting the gun out and doing serious damage," Olivia growled, throwing herself onto the couch.

"Everyone knows you have to wear green on St. Patrick's Day or you're fair game for pinching. Maybe next year you'll remember," Peter chuckled, only half glancing up from the papers in front of him.

"Well at least tell him to pinch my arm and not my ass," Olivia grumbled flipping open the first of many files.

Peter choked on a laugh and gave her wide eyes. "_What?_"

"I won't be held responsible for breaking his arm if he tries again. I'd warn him if I were you." She said, raising a pen in front of her as if making a point, already losing herself to the case in her hands.

"I'll make sure to mention it," Peter said shaking his head in amusement.

"So what are you up to tonight?" Olivia asked, trying to sound casual. They'd gone out a couple times for drinks and one meal and acknowledged that there was something more than friendship existing between them, but neither had made the first official move for a kiss or anything like that. With any luck though, tonight would be the night that all changed.

"Nothing," Peter answered already distracted by his work but then thought better of it and looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. "Why…?"

"Would you be interested in celebrating the holiday with dinner and some whiskey?" She waggled her eyebrows and smirked at him.

Peter laughed, thought about it, then nodded. "Sure, where at?"

"My place. I'll cook." She said with a smile and before she gave too much away she stared back down at her work.

"You're going to cook?" Peter asked cautiously. "Wait – you can cook?"

Olivia mock glared at him before returning to her papers. "Yes and I'm quite good at it, thank you very much."

"Huh, I would've pegged you as a cereal and whiskey kind of girl." He said casually.

"Well, I guess I am, but it doesn't mean I don't know how to make some sort of meal," Olivia said with a slight tone of defensiveness in her voice.

"I guess I'll find out then," he smirked and got back down to work.

Olivia stood in front of her long bedroom mirror that hung on the back of her door only half dressed. With a critical eye she examined each detail; light touch of makeup, slightly tousled hair, a dark green corset with a black ribbon weaving it together in the front so that her breasts nearly burst out at the top, black boy short panties and dark green garters with black straps. If he could turn away from her wearing this then she'd accept that nothing would ever happen between them. She'd never had to try to attract a man before and it unnerved her that now should be the exception when she had such strong feelings for him. He'd said he was interested, but if he really was why hadn't he made a move? Knowing she couldn't just wear this she slipped on black button down shirt and a pair of curve hugging jeans. She made sure to leave an extra button or two undone to reveal her chest when she bent over or leaned closer. Chewing on her bottom lip nervously, she ran her fingers through her hair and shifted her stance. Tonight was the night.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang and she navigated her way through the apartment to answer it, glancing back only once to be sure her room was neat enough for them to hopefully find their way to it later. She opened the door to reveal a rather nervous looking Peter dressed in a light blue button down shirt that was left untucked and pair of comfy looking jeans.

"Hey," he said trying to sound like his normal charismatic self.

"Hi," Olivia smiled brightly at him, shoving aside her nerves to achieve the evening's goal. Deciding to start off slow and easy she reached forward, flashing a glimpse of her chest to him and took his hand in hers to lead him inside gently. Peter followed obediently and when the timer in the kitchen went off, Olivia dropped his hand and quickly made for the kitchen.

Peter ambled after her to see what she was making and if maybe he could help when the smell of lasagna hit him and he heard his stomach growl in response.

"Mmmmm," he hummed as he let his nose lead him the rest of the way. "That smells amazing!"

Olivia glanced up at him while she was taking the pan out of the oven, making sure to flash a generous amount of her chest as she maneuvered the pan out of the oven. She saw his lips part and his eyes flash to and from her chest quickly and she silently cheered the momentary victory. He'd at least noticed.

"Can I help with anything?" He asked, his voice a little rough around the edges.

"Yeah, maybe you could set the table? I've got the settings over there," she said pointing to the counter closest to the small dining room.

"Sure!" He said almost a little too eagerly as he swiped up the dishes and silverware and made a quick path to the dining room which had lights that were just slightly dimmed and a few candles scattered around the window ledge and a floating shelf. If he wasn't sure about whether tonight was a date or not he knew for sure now as the mood had clearly been set. He swallowed past the lump in his throat and quickly set about his task.

It wasn't that he didn't like her – no, he _loved_ her and that's why he couldn't screw this up. He'd never gone and fallen head over heels for a woman before, always preferring to do short term relationships or just none at all, but Olivia was a completely different story and he was scared into uncertainty. He just didn't know how to make a move on her while making his true intentions clear and not scaring her away. Maybe tonight he would make a move, before she started to think that he didn't care anymore.

She came in moments after he'd finished, carrying the pan with oven mitts on, balancing it carefully.

"Could you grab the salad or bread from the kitchen and bring it out?" Olivia asked, not taking her eyes off the pan she was carrying for fear of dropping or spilling it.

"Yeah." He went back into the kitchen and found a loaf of bread on a medium sized cutting board with a few pieces sliced and a large knife beside it. He picked it up and carried it back into the dining room, passing Olivia on the way who went back for the salad. When it was all set up and ready they took their seats at the smallish table across from each other and made their plates up.

"I'm never disagreeing with you about your cooking ever again," Peter groaned after the first bite of the delicious pasta.

"Good, then maybe you won't complain about dessert." Olivia said, taking a bite of the salad.

"What is it?" He couldn't help but ask as he swallowed another bite of lasagna.

"You'll see," Olivia said dismissively with a coy smirk.

"Well whatever it is I'm sure it'll be amazing." Peter said, already diving back into his meal.

They remained quiet until both were thoroughly stuffed with food.

"I'll clean up, since you cooked and all." Peter said, slowly getting to his feet.

"I'll at least help so it goes faster then." Olivia said, also getting up to help.

Between the two of them they got the table cleared and the dishes into the sudsy water in the sink.

"I'll wash if you dry," Olivia offered, grabbing the sponge of the sink edge and dipping it into the hot and bubbly water. Peter wordless moved to beside her and took up the towel to dry. Working together they got mostly through the dishes when Olivia flicked a handful of bubbles in his direction and it hit him in the side of the face. Olivia burst out in laughter at the look of confusion on his face as he swiped at his face to find the suds but then scooped some up and blew them down at her making her half squeal as she backed away quickly sputtering and closing her eyes tight. She blindly reached out and dipped her hand into the suds but dipped too low and also got some of the water as she threw it at him without even looking.

"Hey!" Peter protested as the water and bubbles hit him.

Knowing she was in a sufficient amount of trouble, Olivia made a dash of escape before he could reach out and grab her. Laughing she danced out of his reach until she led him into the living room and he was able to catch her by surprise and caught her around the middle and hoisted her in the air so that her back was pressed to his front and her arms and legs flailed in the air. None to gently, he tossed her onto the couch and quickly pinned her there and tickled her sides until she was laughing so hard tears were leaking out the sides of her eye.

"Uncle! Uncle!" She cried through laughter. When he stopped her eyes opened and then he froze. He hadn't realized the position he had put them in when he had thrown her onto the couch, but now she was lying on her back with her hands tangled in his to try and stop him as he lay atop her, hovering just a foot above her own body. Before he could completely panic and leap off her though, she fisted her hand in the collar of his shirt and tugged him down so that their faces were just a breath apart. She glanced from his eyes to his lips in a silent request and he finished the distance and sealed his lips with hers.

Peter's heart fluttered in his chest as their lips moved together in a sensual dance. One hand balanced himself on the couch beside her and the other traced patterns on her waist line. When they began to run out of air they pulled apart regretfully and stared at each other with such longing. Wordlessly, Peter got up and then took her hand to help her up.

"I-I should probably be going…" Peter said, trying not to sound like lust-sick fool in front of her.

Olivia's face saddened and she nodded but the brightened up again. "Before you go, I have to show you something." She took his hand and he stumbled after her until they were in her bedroom.

"Okay…" Peter said, completely confused as to why they were in her room. He busied himself looking around at the furnishings and simple decorations while she dug through her dresser drawer. His back was to her while he stared at a framed photo of Rachel and Ella when she was back beside him. "Nice picture," he commented to break the silence. "So what is it you had to show me?"

"Oh! It's just over here." She tugged him to beside the bed before with blinding speed she had his hands in front of him in cuffs and before he could protest she brought out a second pair and handcuffed him to the bed frame so that he was flat on his back on her bed with his hands stuck above him.

"Livia what the hell?" Peter growled, fighting the restraints for a minute and trading glares between her and the offending objects keeping him in place.

Olivia just crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him in triumph.

"If you don't undo these cuffs I swear I'll…" he looked like he was trying to think of a sufficient means of payback and Olivia just chuckled at him.

"You'll what? Talk me to death?" Olivia tried not to give him too much grief, but she couldn't help it.

He only glared at her and Olivia felt a rush of heat flow through her body at the angry face he was giving her. She'd be lying if she didn't admit that when Peter got angry he was especially hot and it took a lot of physical and mental work not to jump him at those times. But now he was hers, if he agreed of course.

She slowly began to undo the buttons on her shirt from the top down and made sure to watch his face while she did it.

"You seem to underestimate just how much sexual frustration you've left me with since we've met and it's been two years." Olivia said as she finished the last button and let the shirt flutter to the ground. She watched as Peter gasped softly and his eyes dilated to an almost black. "Don't worry, if after you've seen what I have to show you and you've heard what I've had to say and you still don't want me I won't rape you or anything."

"Oh that's reassuring…" Peter glowered, but he couldn't help his body's reaction to his partner's state of undress.

She began working at the button and zipper of her jeans and she slowly shimmied them down to reveal the girders and panties. She stepped out of the pants and slowly approached the bed but stopped short a couple feet, just so he could get a good look at her. His chest was heaving as if he'd just run a marathon and his eyes dragged themselves up and down her body in obvious lust. He squirmed beneath her heated gaze and she grinned when she saw his arousal taking full effect through his jeans.

"I'm sort of at a loss here, Peter." She shifted her weight to one side and bent her knee, placing a hand on her hip casually. "I've made my feelings for you rather obvious the last couple weeks and I thought I'd read you correctly that you felt the same." She gave him a look of mild confusion with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course I have feelings for you, 'Livia, but I'm not sure it warrants being handcuffed to a bed." Peter tried to look as upset as possible, but it was difficult to remain angry when she looked so damn hot. "Undo these now."

"And ruin the fun?" Olivia smiled sweetly. She closed the distance and climbed onto the bed setting her hands on either side of his head and straddling her legs over his hips. Rolling her body down, she grazed his body with her own and brought it back up so that she could stare hungrily down at him.

"Livia…" he groaned her name softly.

"You only have to ask me to stop and I will, Peter." She whispered huskily into his ear. She raised her head back up to look into his eyes and she saw his lust-filled eyes temper with resolve and he didn't say anything. Fighting back the grin of this small victory, Olivia began to place gentle kisses along his jaw line and then down his neck. When she got to his pulse point she let her tongue dart out to taste him and then she gently sucked on his jumping heart beat.

His breath caught in his throat and escaped out in a shuddering breath that made his senses seem to heighten. Peter felt the heat of her body, so close to his that he could almost taste it and he swore he could hear her heart beat – or was it his?

"If it's alright with you, I think I'd like to see some more skin." Olivia said, already curling her finger around the first button but she paused, time for him to say 'no' if he still wanted.

Peter nodded almost imperceptively and she began working on the buttons, kissing lightly on each new inch of skin as it became revealed to her. Peter shuddered when she placed a kiss just below his belly button and she parted the shirt to reveal his chest and stomach to her perusal. She bit her lower lip in anticipation, anxious to taste him but not sure where to start.

"If we hadn't already eaten I'd be worried you would eat me alive," Peter laughed nervously.

"Oh I saved room for dessert," she said offhandedly and decided to start at his broad shoulders that she had always found very attractive. His muscles twitched beneath her mouth's attentions and she dragged her tongue down to flick each nipple before continuing down his body. When she reached the waistband of his pants she began to place wet kisses around the edge and power washed over her as he trembled beneath her mouth. She looked up his body and locked her eyes with his, a silent plea as her hands waited poised at his jean button.

Peter stared down at her, almost positive that he would explode if she didn't continue but he wanted to touch her so badly it hurt. He tugged uselessly at the cuffs again and gave her a rather desperate face. Grinning, she slowly worked the button undone and pulled his zipper down, careful not to snag anything and he sighed in relief when his arousal sprang free of its confines. Olivia trailed the tip of her nose from the base of his covered erection up to the tip through his boxer's fabric and then softly kissed the tip of him, making him groan out loud. She inched the jeans down until she could toss them to the floor, and had a moment of happiness that he'd taken his shoes off earlier. Next to go were his boxers and when those were gone it took a lot of effort not to ride him immediately. Taking in a sharp breath she let her eyes roam his entire body and she licked her lower lip when her eyes got caught on his arousal.

Ever so slowly she lowered lips and sweetly kissed her way up his length making him moan her name and his hips jerked up closer to her involuntarily. Smirking she enveloped the tip of him and then proceeded fit as much of him in her mouth as she could while she sucked and twirled her tongue around him.

"Livia!" He cried out. "Please undo these cuffs, I want to touch you, please!"

Olivia pulled her head back, releasing him from her mouth and then shook her head. Peter's head flew back into the pillow when she continued her oral assault until he was trembling beneath her and she could tell he was close. Only then, did she pull away and pause. Peter's breath shuddered and he stared down at her, completely lost to the passion she was freely giving him, but wanting so much more. He jerked his wrists forward again in a futile attempt. Olivia crawled off the bed and when Peter gave her a look mixed of panic and relief she slowly shimmied down her panties and kicked them off to the side.

"You can still say 'no'," she offered, needing to know he was okay with what they were about to do.

"Yes! God, yes, 'Livia!" He panted breathlessly; staring at her as if he'd died and was staring down heaven.

Not wasting another minutes, Olivia moved back to the bed and straddled his hips; his arousal poised at her entrance. She gave him one last look of longing and question and he nodded fervently. Olivia lowered herself down on him, adjusting to his width as she finally settled all the way down.

"Livia…" he groaned her name as his eyes fluttered shut. "So wet, so tight…" he murmured and finally opened his eyes to stare up at hers. Olivia brought her lips down to his and their tongues dueled while their lips moved together as if it were second nature. Breaking their kiss for a minute, Olivia raised her hips up and then slid them back down, drawing out a long moan from the man beneath her. She took turns between rising and driving herself down on him and horizontal figure eights with her hips that left him breathless.

Peter did his best to buck his hips up into her to garner whatever control he could get from his position and then he watched in avid fascination as she shuddered and called out his name as her body tightened around him and without being able to stop himself he finished as well, groaning her name to the ceiling. Olivia lowered her torso down so that her head rested on his left shoulder and she place a gentle kiss on his neck before taking a deep sigh and letting her body melt onto his. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Peter finally spoke up again.

"Can we unhandcuff me _now_?" He whined making Olivia chuckle before reaching down the front of the corset to pull out a set of cuff keys. She propped herself up high enough so that she could undo the cuffs and then tossed them to the floor for later. "You know turnabout is only fair?"

"Yeah, if you can catch me," she grinned down at him and he brought his hands up to the sides of her face and pulled her down for a long and sensual kiss that left her ready for more.

"Oh I will," he smirked.


	16. First day of spring

Okay so apparently some things were put on 'disable' without me doing that. Everything is back to normal though and I should be able to recieve your reviews *hint hint*

Please read and review.

* * *

Peter groaned in frustration, rubbing his tired eyes while filling out the last of the paperwork that they were all required to do after every case that they worked. This case had been a lot larger and more dangerous than the others therefore there was a lot more paper work to fill out. It was well past eleven at night and all he wanted to do was go home and sleep, but scratched that idea when Olivia walked over to the table he was at and leaned against it.

"Can I help you?" He asked, lifting his tired eyes to hers and seeing that she looked unsure of herself. "What is it?"

"I was wondering what you're doing tonight." She said in one breath. Normally she was cool and collected but had recently come to terms with her feeling for him which had left her feeling like an awkward teenager with a crush on the school's football quarterback.

"I was planning on sleeping but can change that. Why what did you have in mind?" He asked.

"Well, um, just forget it, it's kind of stupid." She said and went to walk away only to stop when his hand incased her lower arm, preventing her escape.

"Livia, whatever it is, I'm sure it's not stupid." He smoothly remarked.

"My mother was big into the different seasons." She sighed. "Rachel and I would always celebrate the first day of whatever, whether it was summer, fall, winter or spring. Rachel and I kept doing that after mom died but Rachel is away this year so I was wondering if you wouldn't mind joining me."

"But today isn't the first day of anything." He said confused at that piece of information.

"No but tomorrow is the first day of spring and since we'll be busy tomorrow I figured I'd celebrate tonight." She explained.

"Okay." He said after a moment's thought.

"Really?" She asked with a cautious look on her face.

"Yes." He nodded and stood up, stretching and rubbing his eyes again. He was exhausted but could see how much this meant to her in her tired eyes and face. "How do you celebrate?"

"You'll see." She said cryptically, instantly morphing back into the Olivia Dunham he knew oh so well.

They both packed up what they were doing and said goodnight to Walter and Astrid before Peter followed her out of the lab and to her SUV. She drove them to a local supermarket and ran in quickly, returning with a bottle of cheap wine and plastic cups. Tossing them in the backseat, she drove them several miles away before stopping at one of the local parks and getting out.

"Are you coming?" She asked after a few minutes had passed and he hadn't moved.

"Yes." He smiled and got out, grabbing the wine from her and following her into the woods before they stepped out into a large and empty field, Olivia handing him the cups and shook out a blanket that she had gotten from the trunk of the car, and spread it out on the grass. She sat down and patted the spot beside her.

"All that we do is drink cheap wine and talk." She shrugged. "I know it sounds lame but it's kind of ingrained in my sister and I."

"Okay you want to talk so…When did you start celebrating and drinking wine?" Peter asked, opening the bottle and handing her a cup.

"I was ten and Rachel was five when we started celebrating though the wine didn't come into the mix until we were older." She explained. "Do you and Walter celebrate anything?"

"The basic holidays, but nothing else really." He shrugged and took a sip of the wine, making a face and putting it down.

"I know it's not exactly the best." She smiled when she saw him cringe at the bitter taste of the wine. "Thank you for coming here with me."

"I care about you Olivia and I could see that this was something that mattered to you." He admitted and looked over at her with warmth in his eyes.

"I care about you too." She said in barely a whisper and saw his eyes dart to her lips and then back to lock with hers. She wasn't sure who had leaned in first, but the next thing she knew his lips were on hers and she was pulling him down so that they were lying on the blanket with him on top of her. His tongue gently pushed into her mouth to duel with her own, a moan of pleasure breaking free from her lips.

"'Livia." He said, pulling his lips from hers and looking for a sign that she wanted to go further just as badly as he did. He soon got that confirmation when she pulled him down into a searing kiss and arched her back so that her hips grazed against his where she could feel his growing arousal.

Her fingers made quick work of the buttons on his shirt, pushing it off his strong shoulders and letting her fingers trail down his warm skin as the fabric fell to the ground beside them. Her shirt was soon to follow and quickly joined by the rest of their clothing. His lips trailed a hot path down her body, his fingers doing the same before their lips connected again and he gently eased into her, pulling please sighs from both of them. They started to move together slowly but picked up their pace, the field filling with the sounds of their moans and pants. It was only a matter of minutes before her orgasm took her, pulling his from him in the process. He rolled them over so that she was lying on top of him, their bodies still joined and their breathing starting to slowly level out.

"Peter." She sighed contentedly, kissing his chest.

"Mmhmm?" he mumbled sleepily, his eyes slowly opening to look at her.

"We should go." She said regrettably. "The sun will be up soon and I'm sure that Broyles wouldn't appreciate us getting arrested for public indecency. "

"Yeah that might be bad." He agreed and slowly pulled out of her, grabbing his clothes. They quickly dressed and cleared the area they had been in before getting into the SUV where silence fell on them until they got to the house that Peter shared with Walter. It wasn't until they got to the house that Peter turned to face her. He leaned down and kissed her hungrily before pulling away and getting out of the car.

"Happy first day of spring Livia." He remarked and walked away leaving her with a goofy smile on her face.


	17. April fools day

Okay so I fixed everything yet my email still isn't sending reviews to me. So if I don't respond to reviews that's why.

Please read and review.

* * *

"Olivia, dear. Could you help me with a box in the back room – you know, the one with all the boxes?" Walter asked, interrupting Olivia from her search through the FBI database. Olivia rolled her eyes before turning to face Walter.

"Yes, Walter, I know where the box room is." Olivia tried to keep her voice light, but he'd been pulling childish pranks on everyone all morning in celebration of April Fool's Day, but his request didn't seem to have ulterior motive so she nodded and got up to follow him. They wound through the tables until they arrived in the room of boxes and Walter pointed to a box on the far wall.

"That's the one!" He shuffled closer to the box that was up rather high.

"You know Peter might be better help," Olivia tilted her head to stare up at the box that looked to be just in fingers reach and nothing more.

"You'll thank me later, dear." Walter said and she heard rustling fabric behind her before she felt the prick of a needle at the back of her neck and then the room faded quickly and she dropped to the floor. "It'll wear off in a couple minutes." Was the last thing she heard before everything turned dark.

Peter was just exiting Olivia's office when he saw Walter running around the hall corner that came from the back room.

"Peter! Peter! It- It's Olivia! She was helping me with a box and she just…" Walter shook his head in panic. "I don't know what happened but she's not moving!"

Peter was in motion before Walter could blink; racing to the hallway he came from. Adrenaline flooded his system and the lab was a blur around him. All that mattered was getting to Olivia. He almost passed the room she was in, but he caught his hand on the door frame to pull himself back and then through the doorway. Dropping to his knees beside her he brushed a lock of hair from her face to the side so he could see her better. He lightly tapped her cheek, the panic slowly building when nothing happened.

"Livia… Livia, sweetheart, you gotta wake up," he urged, his voice growing a bit strained. He brought his middle and index finger to the pulse point on her neck and held his breath while he waited and sighed in relief when he felt a steady beat.

Next he hovered the back of his hand below her nose and waited for the rush of air past his fingers and his body shuddered in relief when he felt her soft breath.

"Walter, I don't-" he turned to see Walter shutting the door and then he heard the lock click into place. "Walter?" He wanted to make a run for the door, but Olivia hadn't woken up yet and she was the priority. He heard a soft groan and whipped his head back down to see her eyes fluttering open.

"Livia, thank God." He cupped the side of her face and inspected her eyes for any lingering affects of her previously unconscious state.

"I'm shooting your father the first chance I get," she rasped and winced when she tried to sit up.

"Shh shhh," he lightly pressed her back to the ground. "Just sit still for a minute. Why are you shooting Walter?" He asked, distracting her while he inspected her eyes and then feeling her head gently for bumps or cuts.

"He drugged me… needle, back of the neck." She mumbled, still trying to bring her brain up to speed again.

"He _what?_" Peter cursed, and swept her hair aside to reveal a small prick point just below her jaw line. He brushed a finger across the mark and he heard Olivia's breath catch. "Does it hurt?"

"Ummmm, no," Olivia mumbled, trying not to blush. "Not really."

Peter's eyes were drawn to hers and he watched in fascination as the gold rim around her green eyes flashed before darkening. "Well you're going to have to wait on shooting him since he locked us in this storage room. Probably meant to be another April Fool's Day joke."

Olivia swore under her breath and sat up despite Peter's protest and she closed her eyes when the room momentarily swam around her and Peter's hands cupped her face.

"Livia, maybe you should lay back down." His voice was laced with unadulterated concern. Her eyes slowly opened to stare directly into his worried stare and the room stayed still around her.

"I'm fine Peter, really." Olivia insisted, unable to pull away from his touch. She didn't get to often as it broached their strictly partnership rule that they had created after Jacksonville. They'd sworn that they would never be more than friends and partners and that line had repeatedly threatened, but they were always so careful not to ever cross it. He must've remembered as well because he pulled his hands back as if he had been burned but she grabbed one of his hands before he could pull it back completely and placed it back on her face.

"Olivia," his breath caught as he stared into her eyes, searching them for the answers racing through his head. "We can't." He said so soft she barely heard and it didn't even sound convincing to him.

"I know," she said, still unable to move her hand from his. "But…"

"No buts, Olivia. We agreed." Peter said face looking pained.

Her eyes glimmered with unshed tears and she nodded and dropped her hand from his.

"Livia," he reached out once more, his heart wrenching as he watched a tear slip down, but she pulled away sharply. "Sweetheart…"

"No!" She said, her voice wavering as she swallowed back her tears and tried to put on a strong and stubborn face. "Peter, I know you're right. I'm sorry." She looked away from his penetrating gaze. "I shouldn't have."

Peter couldn't stand it anymore. He was tired of putting them both through this torturous dance where neither got what they wanted. They'd put everyone and everything else before these feelings they had each other for so long now, maybe it was time that they let the world be and focused on them. Peter inched closer to her without her realizing it and when she looked up to see him just inches away she jumped like a skittish cat and tried to back away but he gently cupped her face again, but this time he drew her closer as he himself moved forward.

"Peter…" her voice quivered but she let him guide her face close to his, letting the fear and need reflect on her face.

"Please," he whispered and she closed the distance between them and their lips met in a tentative kiss. They pulled back and their gazes met before Peter eagerly closed the distance and stole her breath in a much deeper kiss that she returned eagerly. Olivia moved her body closer until she was straddling his lap and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Peter groaned into her mouth and she took the opportunity to delve her tongue into his mouth and he eagerly brought his tongue out to duel with hers.

Olivia brought her shaking hands to the collar of his shirt and slid her fingers down to undo the buttons, making sure to brush her finger tips across the skin she exposed in her path to undress him. Peter's hands trailed a path to her backside and pulled her a little closer while he moved his lips down to her jaw line and then neck, unable to stop himself from letting his tongue dart out to taste her skin. Gasping at the sensory overload, Olivia's back bowed slightly so that their bodies pressed together making Peter's breath come out in a shudder as whatever remaining blood he had in his head flooded south to set up camp. Her hands fumbled for the button and zipper of his pants but he caught her wrists to still them.

"Wha-" She pulled back, half mortified that she had maybe taken it too far and half confused.

"It's your turn," he said simply and began working at her buttons, kissing the path of soft flesh he revealed with his progress downward until he couldn't reach with his lips and just pushed the unbuttoned shirt off her shoulders. "So beautiful…" he murmured before kissing down from her collar bone down to covered breast where he nuzzled her quickly hardening nipple and then sucked on it through the fabric of her bra.

"Peter!" Olivia gasped, grinding her hips into his. Peter brought his hands around to her back and undid the clasp with expert speed and let it fall to the ground before latching his mouth onto her again but giving it a twirl with his tongue and sucking gently. Olivia shuddered and whimpered softly in his arms and he began to wonder why they hadn't done this before. Her taste, the sounds she made, the absolute feeling of belonging – as if she were made just for him. She balanced him out and this was proof that they indeed could catch fire as something more. He rolled her nipple with his tongue and was quite pleased when it elicited a new response.

"God Peter, I need you…" she purred with her head thrown back and fingers clinging to his shoulders. He let his fingers drift down to the waist band of her work slacks and undid the clasp and zipper.

Not wanting to move, but seeing no alternative, Peter helped her up to her feet and then gently pushed her pants down from her hips and let them fall to the floor. She caught on quickly and worked at his jeans until they had joined her clothes on the floor.

Olivia subconsciously bit her lower lip as she really looked at him from head to toe and she felt her insides tighten at just how attractive she found him. Unable to stop herself now she reached out to him and let her hands explore him and finally settled on his arousal. She only ran her finger tips over the length of him at first, causing him to jolt, but then she grasped him and ran her hands over the length of him, twirling her thumb over the tip of him and eliciting a deep growl. Peter brought one hand down to grip her backside and pull her closer and the other tangled itself into the hair at the base of her neck so he could pull her into a searing kiss that left her knees weak and they would've buckled if he hadn't caught her weight with his hands.

Afraid she would fall, Olivia moved her arms to around his neck again, bringing their bodies even closer so that his arousal was pressed between them. Peter groaned into her mouth and knew he wasn't going to last much longer so he switched his focus and brought the hand gripping her backside down lower until he could cup her mound from behind and he gently parted her with a single digit. He heard breathing sped up as her arms tightened around him and her body reacted to his touch like a symphony to a conductor. When he slid a finger inside of her and then a second she began to tremble and whimper into his mouth.

"More, please Peter…" she whispered huskily.

Needing no further encouragement he brought his other hand down to her backside and lifted her up so that they were better aligned and walked them to a wall. Pulling his hips back, he positioned himself at her opening and then thrust up into her in one swift motion.

Olivia cried out in pleasure at the sudden intrusion and her head slammed back into the block wall making the world swim around her.

"Livia," Peter groaned and pinned her to the wall with his hips and brought his hands up to her head. "You okay, sweetheart?" He brushed a lock of her hair back and tried to focus her eyes with his.

"God yes. Please don't stop…" she shuddered and wound her legs around his hips and waist.

Peter chuckled softly before returning his hands lower for better leverage and starting them at an achingly slow pace that had her mumbling incoherently and trying to force the pace faster. He kissed the top of her shoulder tenderly and awed at how amazing and right this felt and he never wanted it to end. The sound of their labored breathing seemed to echo off the walls and Peter knew that as light as she was he couldn't hold her up for marathon lengths of time and he increased the speed making Olivia cry out in pleasure and cling to him even harder.

Olivia could feel her inside coiling tighter and tighter until it seemed to snap and waves of pleasure flowed through her body and she saw stars dancing at the edge of her vision as she called out his name and let the orgasm wash over her. Peter clenched his teeth in an effort to not immediately finished as her body clenched around him but she felt too good and there was no stopping when in one final thrust into her he emptied himself and a strangled cry that half sounded like her name.

They stayed still, neither of them wanting or able to move from their position against the wall. After they caught their breath some, Peter tilted her chin up and toward him and gave her a sweet kiss that had nothing but affection and love behind it.

"We can't go back," he said softly.

"I don't think I want to," Olivia whispered back.

"You're sure?" Peter asked. "Because I'd understand if you didn't want…" His voice trailed and his face showed the confusion and fear she had felt earlier.

"I want to be yours; and only yours." Olivia murmured and leaned forward to give him a lingering kiss. When they pulled apart the relief was clearly written on his face that her heart momentarily stopped.

"Thank God!" Peter half laughed in relief.

"Peter," Olivia said softly, giving him a sweet smile and cupping his cheek in her hand. She opened her mouth to say more and express how she really felt but he held a finger to her lips to stop her. She frowned and her mind instantly jumped to worrying at the completely unguarded expression on his face.

"Livia, I love you so much," he said softly, looking more sad than happy about it.

"I love you too, Peter…" She responded, searching his eyes as if they'd hint at why he was so sad. "You don't want to be with me…" She asked cautiously, her face already falling in distress.

"NO!" He said quickly. "No, loving you is second nature to me. I can't not…" He paused and stared into her eyes. "But I'll be damned if you don't try and make it difficult with all of the stunts you're constantly pulling. I just don't think I can lose you and survive it and that scares the shit out of me."

"I'm sorry," Olivia pouted softly, knowing she couldn't do anything about his concerns because it was just who she was. She couldn't stop putting her life on the line for other people any more easily than she could stop breathing for all of time.

"I just wish I could keep you safe," he said sadly.

"You do though," she offered. "Every day we're out working cases I know you've got my back and I know I'd be dead ten times over if it hadn't been for you."

Peter cringed. "Yes and what about the time I'm not there, Livia?"

"I- I don't know…" She said, her shoulders drooping. "But I do know that I love you and that even if it's only for a week that I'm alive, I want to be with you."

"Olivia!" He scolded, horrified by the idea of her being gone in a week.

"It's the truth." She said simply.

"Then God help me because I'm going to love you for all of time and it had better be longer than a week," Peter sighed and gave her a weak smile of self defeat.

Olivia leaned forward again and captured his lips with hers and sighed when his lips parted to deepen the kiss. When air became a necessity they pulled away, and he gently set her down; already feeling the steady ache all over from the new work out.

"So now can I shoot Walter?" Olivia asked, gathering her clothes up and slipping them on.

"Yes. Now we go shoot Walter," Peter chuckled and also got dressed, his brain racing with ideas to them out of the room.

"Good."


	18. Easter Sunday

Okay folks so this might be the last update for a while. My lovely partner in crime is off to another country for a little bit and I'm off to another state in just a few days. I will be back in about a week though and updates will pick back up then. If you haven't already signed the petition to keep Fringe on then I highly suggest that you do. The link is in the previous chapter that I posted but if it isn't working then just pm me and I'll send it to you that way.

Please read and review.

* * *

"I've done the walking. Done the crappy tea drinking. Done the long hot baths." Olivia grumbled with arms crossed over her chest while sitting on their living room sofa. "But this damn baby won't come out!"

Peter tried not to laugh at her, because her anger and frustration were real, and she would bite his head off if he laughed this off. "You've just made such a comfy place for her that she doesn't want to come out and besides, you don't want her coming out on Easter do you? Walter would insist we call her something holiday related and I'm not sure how we'd convince him otherwise." Peter tried, sounding calm and logical. He grimaced when he remembered the number of times they had to hide eggs for Walter to find and he'd thought Olivia would shoot him out of impatience, but she'd stayed neutral and did her best to swallow down any protest after the sixth plus game under the bright and glaring sun.

"Are you saying I need to make her uncomfortable? We know she doesn't like bananas… do you think if I ate enough of those she'd forfeit?" Olivia asked hopefully.

"Doubtful since you'd be hard pressed to keep the bananas down in the first place." Peter said, fighting the laughter even harder.

"You're baking the next bun then. I'm sure Walter can find a way for that to happen." Olivia's eyes glimmered with mirth at the possibility.

"Nuh-huh. No way." Peter objected with his hands up in the air.

"All of a sudden that four kid family is sounding like a lot, isn't it?" Olivia chuckled. "Tell you what; we'll take turns!"

Peter laughed and shook his head. "I don't think so. I think I could settle on two kids though if it means I don't have to deal with you when you're armed and moody."

"I'm not moody!" She protested and then thought about it. "Well not often at least."

Peter couldn't help himself and he leaned over to place a sweet kiss on her lips and pulled back. She was just so adorable when she was pregnant and grumpy. Olivia seemed to brighten up a bit after that.

"How about I go out and get you tomatoes and mint chocolate chip ice cream and we stay in and just relax?" Peter offered, knowing that the allure of her favorite pregnancy foods was hard for her resist.

Olivia seemed to think about it before she gave him a rather devious grin.

"What?" He knew the look and on instinct he backed away an inch before he realized it.

"You know there's another recommendation for getting this baby out of me," she said sweetly.

"Oh yeah?" Peter swallowed nervously.

"Yep," she moved closer to him until their faces were just a breath apart. "Lots and lots of sex." She grinned when his eyes dilated and filled with instantaneous lust. His lips closed the remaining distance and he kissed her with all the lust and passion he'd had pent up in the last month. He had been trying to give her a break, thinking she wouldn't want him bothering her for sex, but clearly he'd been wrong. Her tongue thrust itself into his mouth and his groan of appreciation was quickly lost in her mouth as they devoured each other.

Olivia's hands were already fumbling for his shirt, ready to just tear it off in her haste to touch him.

"Shouldn't we go upstairs?" Peter asked between kisses.

"Mnnnn," she moaned. "Right here, right now."

Peter nodded happily and helped her out of her t-shirt before they continued to make out on the couch like two teenagers. He wrapped his hands around her and unhooked the clasp of her bra before sliding it down and then tossing it to the living room floor. Peter kissed his way down her neck while massaging her larger than normal breasts and she melted under his touch. With fumbling and urgent fingers, Olivia worked at the fastenings of his pants and pushed them down, tracing his bare skin with her finger tips on the way back up. Breaking their kiss for only a moment, she lifted his shirt up and over his head so that he was completely naked before her.

"I think you're overdressed for this occasion…" He murmured against her skin and worked the button and zipper free and tugged her pants down, taking her black panties with them so that she too was naked. He caressed her soft skin and grinned when she shivered beneath his gentle touch. Spinning in his arms, Olivia wiggled her ass into his front and then motioned for them both to kneel so that she was bent over the couch with her elbows resting on the cushions. Peter groaned when her dripping wet center rubbed against his arousal and it took every ounce of self control not to slip inside of her immediately, but he hadn't really gotten a chance to ready her and he wanted to draw this out for at least a little bit.

Sliding a finger through her already damp folds he groaned when her body reacted to his touch like a cat to an especially nice petting. She purred and her backside arched into his hand and front, causing the last remaining blood in his body to rush south. He was beginning to wonder how he had survived the last month of celibacy under the same roof as his beautiful wife. Her curves were so soft and he had secretly admired her growing hips, backside, and breasts that filled out wonderfully in his mind and frustrated her to no end when she found it was harder to do the physical aspects of her job.

When he slid a digit inside of her she trembled and whimpered in helpless pleasure as she tried to squirm her way into getting more of his touch with no success.

"You're such a tease, Bishop…" she groaned when a second finger joined the first and a third finger flicked across her clit making her knees wobble before steadying as she cried out his name.

"Mmmmm, what was that, Sweetheart?" Peter asked huskily as he slid his fingers in and out of her wet core, curling his fingers to touch more of her until she was shuddering her first climax as she murmured his name like a prayer to the Gods.

She was never one for patience though and he wasn't sure why he'd temporarily forgotten this so when her hand traced the outline of his arousal that was now between her legs and resting between her nether lips and the tip against her stomach, he nearly jumped out of his skin and he groaned loudly when her hand pumped down, gently rolled his balls in her palm and the drew back, gently twisting as she moved up to the tip.

"Livia…" he growled dangerously low, but she always did enjoy playing with fire. She continued to stroke and tease him until he snatched her hand away and she looked back over her shoulder and gave him a pouting face. "I plan to finish this party somewhere else."

She gave him a look of confusion that only lasted a moment until he slid into her in one smooth motion that made her cry out in pleasure and shock as he ground his pelvis into her backside and made sure he had buried his entire length within her.

"God… Peter…" was all she could mumble out as her toes curled and her body quickly adjusted to his presence.

Peter settled his hands on her hips and steadied her as he tried to think of every non-sexual thing that he knew of so he wouldn't end their act of love and lust in mere moments instead of perhaps a few minutes.

"Peter, I swear to God if you go sweet and slow, I'll murder you." Olivia groaned.

"Yes, mam." Peter said, trying not to laugh at his wife's bossiness. He drove into her at a quick and steady pace that made Olivia's back arch a low croon escape her lips that sounded an awful lot like a drawn out 'yes' that made Peter grin like he'd just won the lottery. With the goal to absolutely blow her mind, Peter teased her to the brink of her orgasm and then paused or slowed which only made her whimper and wriggle her backside into him.

"Pe-ter…" she whined, sounding his name out making him chuckle until he felt her insides squeeze and massage him. He groaned and cursed under his breath and heard her returning chuckle in response.

"Crazy… woman…" Peter gasped as he increased his pace and plowed them both over the edge of their climaxes; Olivia calling out his name, unworried of anyone else hearing and Peter growling her name as he clung to her hips and kept them both from collapsing. As they slowly came down from their high, Peter pulled back and then gathered her into his arms so that his back was to the sofa and her back to his with his arms wrapped around her, running soothing circles on her extended stomach. "I love you so much, Olivia Dunham-Bishop." He kissed the top of her head and breathed in the smell of her hair.

"I love you too," she sighed, relaxing into his arms. "Is that your phone?" She asked, her face scrunching.

Peter sighed, and snagged his phone from the pants pocket resting beside them and saw the caller ID; 'WALTER'. "Ugh, yes, Walter?"

"Peter? Has the baby come yet?" Walter asked, half panicked.

"No, Walter. I promised we'd call you when Olivia started into contractions. So you'll just have to wait for our call." Peter tried to say calmly.

"Oh… well what are you and Olivia doing now?" Walter asked.

"Ummmm…" Peter said, stalling for an answer.

"Well I know you aren't reproducing like rabbits since Olivia is already pregnant…" Walter mumbled more to himself than anyone.

"Thanks Walter! We were actually hiding Easter eggs," Peter said, blushing at the thought of where he had just been hiding his egg.

"And you didn't invite me over?" Walter asked, clearly horrified at the faux paw.

"I'm sorry, Walter. We'll remember to next time," Peter assured him. "I'll talk to you later."

"Okay Peter, bye." And he hung up the phone.

"Hiding eggs?" Olivia asked with a chuckle.

"I couldn't think of anything better," Peter joined in laughing.


	19. Olivia's bday

Okay so this was supposed to be chapter 18 but I put in the wrong one, oh well. I am still in MO and will be until tomorrow. I'll be home around Tuesday though so updates should start arriving faster again.

Please read and review.

* * *

It had been an accidental admission, a drug induced slip of the tongue, something that wouldn't have been said if he hadn't have been injured and in need of the drugs that had scrambled his train of thought, yet it had still left her mind reeling and her heart pounding hard enough that the only thing she could do was walk away. She hadn't seen him since, opting to stay away in fear of approaching him. What if he denied saying it or wanted to talk, or what if he didn't even realize that he had said it at all? Rationally she knew that she couldn't avoid him forever, but she was doing a pretty good job of it, that was until he had someone found her at the swimming pool she had started going to daily. He sat down at the edge of the pool where she could feel his eyes on her as she did laps in the cold water, only stopping when the need to breathe was too strong and her arms were becoming tired.

"You've been avoiding me." He said once she stopped swimming and rested against the side of the pool.

"No." She denied, not looking at him and climbing out of the pool to dry off.

"Walter told me what I said when I was drugged." He called after her and saw her stop before the locker room. "I know what I said Livia."

"It doesn't matter what you said Peter." She shrugged, walking away.

"Yes it does." He said following her.

"Why?"

"Why? Livia you know why." He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because you said something while on strong drugs for pain?" She asked. "People say things that they don't mean."

"I meant what I said." He said softly and saw her shrink away from him even more.

"Don't."

"Why? Because you feel differently about me or is it because you're afraid?" He asked and saw her look away giving him the answer he wanted.

"You should know by now that I care about you Peter." She whispered, locking her gaze with his. "But when you said that...I don't know, I just…"

"Olivia." He said, walking up to her and taking her soft cheek into his hand. "I love you."

"Peter, I…" She started but was cut off by his smooth lips covering hers. The first kiss was chaste and quick, a gentle touch of lips before he pulled away, gauging her response and letting out a pleased sound when she pulled his lips back to hers. The second kiss intensified quickly when she opened his mouth to him, allowing his tongue to tangle with her own, pulling pleased moans from their lips which only increased when he lifted her up so that her legs wrapped around his waist and she clung to him like he was the only thing keeping her from floating to the ceiling. They pulled apart after a while, both of them breathing heavily and looking at the others heated eyes.

"Livia." He panted, his arousal pressed against her core.

She looked at him for just a moment more before untangling herself from him and taking his hand, pulling him towards one of the showers, grateful that the place was empty. Once they were standing in front of one of the showers, she turned the shower on and saw understanding cross his features when she pealed his shirt off of him, letting her hands travel over every inch of heated skin that was revealed to her. She then undid the button and zipper of his jeans pushing them off his hips while he kicked off his shoes and socks leaving him in just his boxers and her in her bathing suit.

"Peter." She sighed as his lips started to trail down the side of her neck, his hands going to the shoulder straps of her bathing suit and pushing them down to reveal her pale breasts. His hot lips incased one of her hardened nipples. Her hands grasped his hair, pulling his lips back to hers, her hands then going to his boxers and pulling them off, pushing him under the warm spray of the shower. Her suit was quick to be shed and the shower curtain closed before Peter sealed his lips with hers in yet another fierce kiss and lifted her same as he had before so her legs wrapped around him though this time instead of instantly letting her cling to him, he swiftly pushed into her making them both moan, heads tipping back and lips parting with raspy breaths. He gave her a moment to adjust to him before picking a strong rhythm that suited them both and had their bodies quickly begging for release and receiving it in one final thrust, Olivia biting Peter's shoulder to keep from crying out her climax and Peter moaning loudly.

"I love you." She whispered against his neck, their bodies starting to cool in the now lukewarm water. "You were right, I was scared."

"I know." He said placing her on the floor. "I love you."

"I don't think I've had a birthday that I've actually enjoyed in a very long time." She smiled, kissing him softly.

"The day isn't over yet." He whispered in her ear, turning the shower off and pulling her out of the stall and out to the pools.

"Peter." She blushed in their state of undress but calmed when she saw the place empty and he released her hand to lock the doors.

"There are no surveillance cameras so no one can see us." He explained, taking her hand and walking them down the pool stairs into the heated water.

Calming considerably, she wrapped her legs around him and threaded her fingers in his hair, her tongue pushing into his mouth. She kissed him deeply and let her fingers rake over his shoulders and back, feeling him quickly becoming aroused again.

"Livia." He moaned when her lips left his and her tongue skimmed the shell of his ear and down the side of his neck to suck on his pulse point causing him to involuntarily buck into her, now fully aroused. He slowly pushed into her again groaned at the tight heat that surrounded him, the water working as a lubricant as he thrust into her, holding her in place by her hips. It was only a matter of minutes before Olivia shuddered around him, letting her orgasm take over, and he quickly joined her.

"We should probably get dressed." She said after a while, their bodies still joined and his arms around her.

"You're right." He sighed, pulling out of her and letting her go. They then made their way back to the locker room and dried off and got dressed. After they were dressed he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, holding her close. "Happy birthday."


	20. Earth Day

Okay so I am back from my trip and updates are going to start up again though they may be slow since the brains of this opeartion is going away for a few weeks. As usual Fanfiction is hating me and I don't get any alerts at all including review alerts. So if I don't respond to your reviews that's why. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed.

Please read and enjoy

* * *

Broyles had informed them about an earth day activist riot that was going to happen later in the day with people dressed up in costumes that represented the world in one way or another. He had then informed them that someone of interest was going to be at the riot and that he wanted Olivia and Peter to go and find him. But in order to do so they had been instructed to blend in and that they were both to dress in costumes that had been picked out for them. It wasn't until they each opened the boxes containing their costumes that they both realized just what they had gotten themselves into. Olivia could see Peter's whole face turn red out of the corner of her eye before he turned to face Broyles.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"Peter I'm sure it's not that bad." Olivia called out, tugging on the bottom of her very small, very tight green dress that had fabric roses all over it and with a halo of leaves and roses that sat upon her head. The dress was very revealing and only managed to cover her enough for some modesty, her breasts pushed up and the hem of the dress stopping just below her butt so that if she bent over anyone nearby would get a peep show of her ass. She was pretty certain that Peter's outfit couldn't be any worse but instantly had to stifle a giggle at the look on his face when he came out. The giggle still threatened to escape while her eyes took in his outfit or lack thereof. His chest was bare, letting her see every muscle there which was quickly making her body heat up and only getting hotter when she realized that all he had on was a pair of briefs with a leaf embroidered over his crotch. The giggle instantly left her, taking her voice along with it, her eyes dilating slightly, her tongue feeling heavy and it took almost everything she had in her to stop herself from drooling all over the floor.

"Dunham, Bishop, if you'll come with me." Broyles said once he saw them in their outfits. He then instructed them on who they were looking for before sending them out of his office to walk through the crowded building, turning heads as they did so and receiving numerous wolf whistles. They were both beat red and ready to kill Broyles by the time they made it to the car and got in grateful to be away from eyes and for the silence. They drove the short distance to the riot and got out noticing that they were actually over dressed by some of the peoples standards as many of them were running around nude or with body paint on. Peter grabbed her hand to make sure they didn't get separated and pulled her through the crowd.

"Do you have the picture?" He asked her as quietly as possible but just loud enough for her to hear.

"Yes." She nodded pulling out her phone and showing it to him. They then both started to scan the crowd for the man Broyles told them to find. Doing so was harder than it sounded since the crowd was massive and no one ever seemed to stand still for longer than a minute at a time. It took a lot for Peter to keep his focus on the crowd and not on the woman whose hand he was currently holding. It was hard to keep him from staring at her in that costume. The thing was little more than a provocative night gown that just so happened to hug every curve that she possessed, leaving very little to the imagination. It also left him with the strong desire to just take her to a back alley and have his way with her but knew that somehow, somewhere, she had fit a gun into the miniscule outfit.

"Right there." Olivia said in his ear pointing a few yards away from them where they could see the guy.

"Okay and how exactly do you plan on…Where the hell did that come from?" He asked noticing her gun in her hand and looking at her outfit.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She asked and started making her way through the throngs of people. They had gotten about a few feet away when the guy noticed them and started to run. Olivia huffed in annoyance and took off after him leaving Peter behind momentarily before he too started to chase the man. He caught up with them in an alley just in time to see Olivia tackle the man to the ground, her dress bunching up slightly so that her black underwear was visible.

"Peter can you help?" She called over her shoulder.

"Yes." He swallowed thickly, going over to her and holding the man down only for her to produce a pair of hand cuffs. "What are you Houdini?"

"Shut up and hold his wrists." She smirked, cuffing the guy and pulling him to his feet. They pulled the guy to the car and threw him in the back before climbing into the front seats and driving away. They were both looking forward to getting the guy to the federal building and getting dressed. They were about a half hour away when the car started to slow on its own and steam came bellowing out of the hood.

"This is not happening." Olivia grumbled, climbing out and popping the hood, a stream of hot air gushing out. Peter got out of the car and took a look at the engine but soon gave up.

"Is there anyone that can pick us up?" He asked looking at the guy in the back seat that had started laughing at their predicament and at the people that had slowed down to stare at them. Groaning in defeat, Olivia pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number and got someone to come out to get them but found that she just wanted to murder their "rescuers" once they had shown up in a tiny compact car.

"Sorry we only have room for him." One of the guys said pointing to the man in the back seat. "We'll send someone out to get you."

"Okay." Olivia huffed, going back to the car and trying to warm up. April in Boston wasn't exactly warm. Peter quickly joined her and tried to turn on the heat only to find it dead.

"Why is this happening?" He sighed dramatically.

"Someone will be here soon." She tried to reassure him, her eyes involuntarily flicking down to his lap where she could see the effect that the cold was having on certain parts of his body. It only took a moment before peter noticed her staring at his lap and his whole body flushed in embarrassment.

"It's cold." He defended and heard her laugh before climbing out of her seat and into the back, pulling a blanket from the trunk.

"Here" She said handing it to him.

"What about you?" He asked taking it from her gratefully. "You must be cold."

"I'm fine." She said just as her whole body shivered from the cold.

"Sure you are." He smirked, climbing into the back and putting the seats down before pulling her to the back as well. "Lay down, we can share the blanket."

"Peter…" She said not too sure about sharing with her mostly naked partner. Especially since that same man was the one she had been having very vivid dreams about lately.

"It's better than freezing." He explained, pushing her so that she was lying down, and taking up the spot beside her, fanning the blanket out over them. "How long will it be before someone comes to get us?" He asked just as her phone rang.

"Dunham." She answered and groaned. "Yes sir."

"So?" He asked after she hung up.

"It will be a few hours." She said in a tone that could have any man back down.

"A few hours?" He almost squeaked. He could already feel the effects that her warm body heat pressed against him was having on certain areas of his anatomy.

"Yes." She sighed also feeling her body heating.

They fell into a silence that was only broken by one of them moving the blanket. The silence was starting to become deafening before Peter cleared his throat.

"Truth or dare."

"Seriously?" She asked, turning to face him.

"What do you have a better idea?" He asked.

"Okay." She sighed. "Then I choose truth."

"If you were not in the FBI or the fringe division, what would you be doing for a job?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "Maybe a social worker, I hated my social worker but he only did his job and I know that now."

"Your social worker?" He asked looking at her curiously.

"My mother died when I was 14." She stated. "Truth or dare?"

Knowing not to push her he thought for a moment before answering.

"Truth."

"If I hadn't have dragged you back here where would you be?"

"I really don't know." He responded. "I never stayed in one spot for very long."

"Okay. I chose dare this time." She said accepting his answer and unknowingly scooting closer to him.

"I dare you to sing the alphabet backwards." He chuckled.

"z, y, x, w, v, u, t, s, r, q, p, o, n, m, l, k, j, I, h, g, f, e, d, c, b, a" She recited with ease.

"Seriously what are you?" He asked laughing. "You can fit guns and handcuffs in god knows where and recite the alphabet backwards without missing a beat."

"I have my talents." She smirked. "It's your turn."

"Dare."

"I dare you to say something in a different language."

"That's not much of a dare but fine." He said thinking of which language to speak in. "Ich liebe sie." He said confident that she wouldn't know what it meant, but having felt a strong desire to voice his feelings for her.

Olivia blinked in surprise and turned so she was facing him before cupping his cheek in her hand.

"I love you too."She whispered and saw his eyes widen in shock at both her admission and the fact that she knew what he had said.

"Livia." He said softly but didn't have time to say anything else as her lips covered his own. He let all other thought leave his head as he kissed her back deeply and rolled them so that he was on top of her, pinning her to the car seat. Her cold hands threaded through his hair and held him close to her while their tongues dueled and his hands skimmed her sides.

"Peter." She sighed, pulling away from his lips just enough to look in his eyes. "Truth."

"Do you want this?" He asked with heated eyes and a husky voice.

"Yes."

"Dare." He said back.

"Make love to me." She said and watched his eyes dilate so that they were practically black before he captured her lips with his own, his hands going to the bottom of her tiny dress and slowly pulling it up her body and over her shoulders until it dropped to the floor of the car. His lips then left hers and traveled down her body, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. Her head tipped back and her fingers weaved through his short curls when his lips and tongue found the inside of her thighs in a delicious torture that had her panties saturated in seconds.

"Peter please." She pleaded on a shuddering breath when his tongue ghosted over her through her panties. His eyes darted up to hers and he pulled the material down her hips and off her body completely and covering her with his mouth, his tongue tasting her. He listened to her gasps and moans of pleasure for a while before pulling his mouth from her and kissing up her body, finding her lips. Her fingers linked in the waist band of the tight briefs he had on and tugged them down, freeing his now very erect member. She placed him at her entrance and locked eyes with him as he swiftly entered her, pulling gasps of pleasure from both of them.

"Livia." He moaned, their bodies gliding together, sweat clinging to their heated skin. He could feel her getting closer with every thrust and just hoped he could hold out until then, his own orgasm creeping up quickly. She came around him suddenly, pulling his own release deep inside her with one final thrust, leaving them both panting and spent.

"Ich liebe sie." She panted.

"Ich liebe sie auch." He sent back smiling down at her and hearing the sound of gravel under tires. "Get dressed." He instructed, both of them pulling away from each other and quickly dressing just as a tap sounded on the window.

"You two need a ride?" The agent outside asked.

"Yes please." Olivia said and watched the agent leave before leaning in and whispering in Peter's ear. "Kommen Sie über heute Abend."

"I'll be there." He promised and they both got out and ran to the warm car.


	21. Mother's Day

Sorry for the delay in updating. Please read and enjoy. Reviews are welcome but keep in mind that I still can't respond to them for whatever reason.

* * *

Olivia never felt the cold seeping into her bones as she knelt in the soggy grass in front of the gravestone that was all she had left of her mother besides the cross she wore around her neck. The day was miserable, matching her mood; pouring sheets of rain and hovering just a few degrees above freezing, but the alcohol took care of any feeling that remained in her limbs. Yes, she was rather drunk and dressed only in jeans and a long sleeve dark gray shirt, but none of that seemed to matter as she thought of the mother she had lost. She had been kneeling there for the last four hours going over all the times she had tried to save her mother only for her to die in a manner that she couldn't save her from; not even if she had been there. Olivia had willingly taken beatings from her stepfather for years to save her fragile mother and younger sister from the evil man because she knew she was stronger than the rest of her family. She had more of her father in her.

"How long have you been here?"

Olivia never even flinched when Peter's voice appeared from behind her. She hadn't heard him approach but she wasn't too surprised that he had sought her out.

"Not long," she said, devoid of all the emotion roiling inside her mind.

"Let's try again and this time you don't lie," Peter said, concern leaking into his low voice.

"Maybe four hours," Olivia said, still not turning to face him. Half of her hoped he would just leave her alone to mentally abuse herself. Instead she heard a few minutes of silence and just as she was beginning to think he might've given up on her he spoke up again.

"You're coming with me then," Peter said, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't want to," her voice was cold and flat making him flinch just a little.

"I will drag you away from this place if I have to, Olivia." His voice was firm yet caring and Olivia felt part of her give in before she could stop it.

She took stock of her body and whether or not she thought she could resist him and stay, but between the alcohol, the freezing cold, and having remained in a kneeling position for so long she knew she wouldn't last long, so with a long sigh she nodded and shakily got up to her feet. Olivia could tell that Peter was forcing himself not to help, rightly thinking she might snap at him and more of her hardened resolve melted away. Reaching out she tangled a freezing cold hand with one of his warmer ones and she let him draw her away from her mother.

They walked for several minutes before they finally arrived at Peter's station wagon and he quickly ushered her into the passenger seat and then climbed into his side. Without a word he started the car and turned the heat on high to help warm up his dripping wet and freezing partner. He pulled the car away from the curb and began heading in the direction of home, not even offering to take her back to her place. He knew she'd just wind up back at the cemetery in the freezing rain. Olivia remained silent the entire trip, resting her head on the window and staring out at the sheets of water coming down on the Boston streets. When they pulled into his driveway it was like Olivia finally woke up and realized where she was and she turned to him with a questioning look.

"You don't think I'd actually take you to your place so you could just sulk and get yourself sick from neglect, did you?" Peter asked with a raised eyebrow and she scowled at him.

"I can take care of myself, Peter." Olivia crossed her arms over her chest, looking every inch the tough hard ass cop even while dripping wet.

"Olivia… it's okay to let your friends help you every once in awhile," Peter said softly.

"But I don't need help," Olivia said frowning and Peter knew she actually believed that.

"Maybe you don't, but I want to help." Peter insisted, resting a hand gently on her knee just waiting for her to try and break his arm.

"Peter…" Olivia's mask dropped for a second and glimpsed her inner turmoil and was surprised to just how deep her hurt went.

"Olivia, you're my best friend. You know you can tell me anything," Peter said, using every ounce of self control to remain in his seat and not in hers holding her.

She looked like she was having the internal debate of a life time inside her head and Peter knew he had one out when she began to gnaw on her lower lip.

"All my life I've lost the people I love. First I save my mom from my stepfather, but then she dies of cancer. Then I save John from that skin-thing only for him to die in a car crash. And Charlie… we saved him from that monster, but then he was murdered." Olivia's face now reflected the total anguish she was feeling and he crossed the consul and enveloped her in his arms. "What's going to happen to you? How many times can I save you before you die from something I can't rescue you from?" The dam in Olivia broke and a sob broke from her lips and Peter squeezed her tightly.

"I'm not going anywhere, Livia…" He said, muffled through her hair.

"You can't promise that," she said, trying to calm her breathing, but the alcohol was beginning to wear off and she shivered from the cold finally settling in.

"Come on, let's get you inside and warm," Peter said pulling away from her slowly, knowing he had to get her inside and quick before she got sick.

She nodded slowly and turned to her door to get out. Peter waited for her to come around the front of the car before he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and ushered her inside. Once Olivia had started to shiver though it only grew worse as her teeth began to chatter and her whole body shook so much she was hard pressed to remain standing. Once the door was shut behind them Peter scooped her up into his arms despite her objections and carried her up the steps and nudged open the door to the bathroom before setting her on the sink counter.

"Stay," he commanded and for once Olivia didn't argue. She was afraid she'd fall if she tried to stand now and the shivering was only getting worse.

Peter turned his back to her and started up the shower, making sure not turn it up too hot for fear that it would only hurt her more then help. Once he'd tested the water and was sure it was good he turned back to see her and frowned. Her bluish tinted lips were quivering while the rest of her body shook uncontrollably.

"Can you stand?" Peter asked, worry for her taking over completely now.

Olivia nodded stubbornly and scooted off the edge of the sink only for her knees to wobble once her feet touched the floor and then buckle under her weight. She let out a soft squeak in surprise that she would actually fall but Peter was quick to grab her around the waist and set her back on the counter.

"Let me help, sweetheart," Peter pleaded with his eyes.

Olivia bit down hard on her lower lip and nodded, looking as if it had really cost her to agree. Peter took it as a small victory and gently tugged up on the hem of her shirt so that it went up and over her head once she lifted her arms up. Throwing the shirt into the sink he moved to her pants and tried not to fumble when he unlatched the button and worked the zipper down on her jeans.

"K, so would you like to peel these off you or do you want to hang onto me and let me do it?" Peter asked.

Olivia was too cold to blush in embarrassment but her cheeks tried as she ducked her head; her hair curtaining around her torso.

"Livia…" Peter tipped her chin up so their gazes would lock.

"I'll get the jeans if you can hold me up," Olivia murmured.

Together they were able to get her down to just her undergarments and though he had seen her this way before she still wanted to crawl into a hole and die. He set her carefully back on the counter and then began working the buttons on his shirt and her eyes widened.

"You can't stand, Olivia." Peter said softly. "Don't worry, I'll keep something on." He gave her a playful wink and Olivia snorted, but Peter was just happy to see a small smirk on her face. Once he was down to just his plaid boxers he helped her off the counter and then into the shower. He stayed behind her, letting her get the brunt of the warm water and just kept his hands on her waist so that she had some support while her hands brushed over her face and into her hair.

Peter tried to watch her with detachment and just focused on keeping her from falling or slipping, but her cool skin was beginning to slowly warm up and the worry slipped more to the back of his mind as the feel of her bare skin beneath his rougher hands replaced it. Then his eyes slowly took her in from toe to head and he felt his body beginning to react. Silently cursing, he stared up at the ceiling and thought of as many unsexual thoughts as possible.

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked and Peter's gaze sharply returned to her and saw her raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm fine – why wouldn't I be?" He asked, his voice cracking on the 'fine'.

She scrunched her nose at him but then her gaze dropped and before she could stop it a giggle escaped her lips and her shoulders shook with it. Peter turned beat red and frowned at her.

"It's not funny!" Peter whined.

"It kinda is actually…" Olivia bit her lower lip and laughed some more making him pout, but then she cocked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes in the classic 'Dunham thinking' look and that was when he grew worried. "You know I could help fix that," she bit her lip nervously, but the offer was definitely genuine.

Peter's eyebrows shot into his hairline as he considered her idea. His delay must've served as good as a 'yes' because she slowly turned in his grip to face him and she took a step closer so that they were just inches apart.

"I do kind of owe you for helping me and you said friends help each other," Olivia murmured, willing him to understand his own logic. She reached up and lightly traced the muscles of his chest and stomach.

"Livia…" Peter groaned. He knew he should say no, but he wasn't strong enough to turn her away – not now, not ever. Tightening his grip he pulled her close making the gap between them vanish and he bent his head down to devour her lips. Olivia let out a small sound of surprise but then leaned into the kiss, meeting him motion for motion until she nipped at his lower lip and traced it with her tongue making him groan into her mouth and allowing her the access she craved.

Olivia dragged her nails down the front of him until she got to the waist band of his boxers and then pushed her hands around his hip and squeezed his ass, pulling him even closer to her. Slipping her fingers under the cloth barrier, Olivia pushed down his last remaining clothing until with a flop she heard them hit the shower floor. His erection pressed into her lower stomach, bare and hard, and she moved her hand around to grasp him, but Peter waylaid her hand with his own. She was about to ask him what was wrong when he felt his hands at the clasp of her bra undoing it to be discarded on the shower floor and then his hands moved to her bottoms to push those down as well so that they were both naked.

Pulling back from the kiss Olivia slowly lowered herself until she knelt on the floor before him and she traced the outline of his erection, both carefully and with rapt fascination, eliciting small gasps from Peter as he stared down at her. Unable to avoid the temptation any longer, Olivia brought her tongue from the base all the way up to the tip of him before enveloping him into her mouth. Peter let out a strangled cry of pleasure as his head tipped back for a second and then he looked back down at her and tangled his hands in her hair; not to control her but to feel more of her as he watched his arousal slide in and out of her mouth.

Olivia let out a hum of appreciation as she devoured the length of him, enjoying the taste and feel of him in her mouth. She wrapped her hand around the base of him and nearly lost herself to the sensations when she felt him tighten his hands in her hair and lightly tug up so that her face tilted up to face him.

"C'mere," he said huskily and helped her to a standing position while she pouted at him. She was having fun just listening to the noises he made as she got to touch and taste him.

Peter traced his fingers along the sides of her body making her shiver in delight and then worked his hands up from her stomach up to her waiting breasts, massaging them at first before lightly tweaking her nipples causing a breathy moan to escape her lips as her body arched into his. Dropping his head down he enveloped the tip of her left breast into his mouth and twirled his tongue around before sucking and gently dragging his teeth around the edges.

"Peter!" Olivia cried out, writhing in his one arm hold.

Dropping a hand down he began to tease and touch his way toward her center and when his fingers finally touched her it was to find her dripping wet and very ready for him.

"God, Livia…" Peter groaned as he explored her with deft and nimble fingers, dragging sweet noises from her mouth until she clung to him. She pulled herself up his body so that her lips brushed the shell of his left ear.

"Fuck me, Peter, please…" she whined breathily, the desperation for him evident in every fiber of her.

Peter growled before spinning her around and lighting bending her over so that his arousal pressed against her nether lips.

"Pleeeeease Peter," she begged breathlessly.

Needing no other encouragement, Peter pressed himself into her tight heat and groaned.

"Yessssss…" Olivia moaned, already never wanting this shower to end. The sounds of their mating and moan echoed throughout the bathroom as Peter pushed and pulled her hips back and forth while driving himself in and out of her. His name became a steady and breathy chant until the building pleasure snapped and waves and she bit her lip hard not to scream so loud as her insides clenched tightly around him.

"Liv…" thrust "ia…" thrust, and then he too joined her in orgasm as his body shuddered his release deep within her.

Neither moved for a few seconds as their bodies resonated in the aftermath of their pleasure until the water began to turn colder and a shiver ran down Olivia's spine. Peter pulled out of her and spun her back around to hold her. He let the heat from his own body seep from his into hers and he kissed the top of her head. After a minute of staying wrapped in each other's arms Peter finally reached around her to shut the water off and then he helped her step out of the shower and they dried off.

Peter watched her the entire time, feeling amazed at what they had done but also feeling lingering concern for her. Her eyes drooped in exhaustion and her body was slow to react to anything. When they had finished drying off he silently led her back to his bedroom where he picked out some warm and dry clothes for her to wear. Once dressed he dragged her into his bed and he curled up beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist so that she stayed tucked in nicely against him.

"Peter… I should be going home…" Olivia mumbled through her sleep addled brain.

"Maybe later, but for now you're going to get some sleep."

"I don't – " Olivia yawned. "Need sleep."

Peter chuckled and kissed the side of her neck sweetly.

"Peter what we did…" Olivia started, already half asleep.

"Can be discussed later," Peter finished for her. "But first we get some sleep."

Olivia mumbled something but then her breathing evened out and she was fast asleep. Smiling, Peter was quick to follow as her presence put him at ease. He knew that for the time being she wasn't sad and she was safe.


	22. Peter's bday

Thanks to the brilliant Wjobsessed I now have it so that I get reviews and everything sent to me again. If it hadn't been for her stumbling across the page that let me fix this stuff I'd still be stuck with nothing.

Alright you know the drill: Please read and review.

* * *

Peter woke up to the sound of his alarm clock going off and groaned when he realized that the other side of the bed was cold. His eyes cracked open and looked around the room finding it void of his bed mate. Climbing out of bed he made his way through the house only to find it empty.

"What the hell?" He mumbled, pulling out his phone and dialing her number. He got her voice mail and snapped the phone shut, taking a deep breath and figuring that she had gone on another early morning jog like she had been lately. Instead of freaking out, he made his way to the kitchen and started breakfast. It was shortly later when he heard the front door open and she walked in.

"Hi I'm sorry that I left so early." Olivia said walking up to him and giving him a sweet kiss. "I hope I didn't worry you."

"A little." He admitted, pulling her into his side. "I don't like waking up without my wife beside me."

"Sorry." She said, kissing him again. "I had something important to do this morning."

"Please just tell me it has nothing to do with what today is." He groaned.

"It's your birthday." She shrugged.

"Yes and you know how much I "love" my birthday." He stated. "Almost as much as you love yours."

"I actually do like mine now." She smiled. "You proposed to me on my birthday."

"I know." He beamed. "I still can't believe you said yes."

"I love you Peter. So of course I'd say yes." She responded and walked away, heading to their bedroom to change back into her pajamas. "Walter, Astrid, Rachel and Ella will be here in a few hours." She called over her shoulder.

"Great."

"Happy Birthday Peter!" Walter exclaimed, bounding into Peter and Olivia's house with an armful of presents.

"Walter." Peter groaned but let him deposit the gifts onto the kitchen table once he had seen the excited and happy look on his father's face. "Do we really need to do this every year?"

"It's your birthday Peter, of course we have to celebrate!" Walter said as if the sheer thought of not celebrating was scandalous.

"Hi Uncle Peter." Ella beamed up at him.

"Well hello there Ella." Peter smiled, picking her up. It had been odd for him at first to accept that Ella was indeed his niece but now almost two years of marriage later, he had grown accustomed to it though it still sent a thrill through him.

Olivia watched them from the doorway of the living room and smiled brightly knowing that the gift she had for him would make him even happier than he already was. The gift she had for him made her the happiest she had ever been aside from their wedding day, so she only hoped he would feel the same.

"How about we start?" Astrid asked seeing Walter bouncing around the room and Rachel watching him with an amused look on her face.

"Come on son." Walter said pulling Peter into the room where he sat down with Ella on his lap and Olivia beside him. Walter then started handing him presents which he opened with everyone's eyes on him. He soon had everything opened and everyone started milling around before slowly starting to leave at his insistence. He really didn't like his birthday's much. It wasn't until everyone had left that Olivia came up to him and grabbed his hand pulling him up the stairs. She pulled him into the spare room and dropped his hand to stand in the middle of the room.

"Olivia?" He asked when she didn't say anything.

"I think we should paint the walls a natural color, orange maybe." She said turning to look at him and saw his confused look.

"Okay." He said slowly.

"I think the crib should go against that wall." She said pointing to a wall. "The window is close so the baby would get enough sun."

"Okay we could…WHAT?" He asked realization hitting him like a pillowcase of cement. "Livia?"

"Happy birthday Peter." Olivia smiled, pulling a black and white photo from her pocket and handing it to him. The picture was small but clearly depicted what she wanted him to see.

"You're pregnant?" He asked in a hushed voice as if saying it loudly would make it untrue.

"Yes."

"We're having a baby?" He said, a huge smile blossoming across his face and his eyes misting before he engulfed her in a hug and sealed his lips to hers in a fierce kiss. He pulled away after a while and placed his hand on her stomach.

She smiled at him and captured his lips with hers again in a kiss that quickly deepened when she pushed her tongue into his mouth and pulled him backwards into the large pile of boxes that had collected in the spare bedroom. He lifted her up and placed her on a huge box while her fingers went to the buttons on his shirt, expertly undoing them one at a time and pushing the shirt off his shoulders to flutter to the floor. His hands didn't stay idle as they pulled her shirt from her body and over her shoulders to join his before his hands undid the button and zipper of her jeans, hers doing the same to his. The rest of their clothing were quickly shed leaving them naked to the others gaze, Olivia's eyes raking down his body before her lips found his chest and trailed hot kisses down it, feeling the muscles there contract and his hands go to the sides of her face to pull her lips back to his. He threaded the fingers of one hand into her hair and let his other hand travel down her body and to the inside of her thigh before cupping her and hearing her intake sharply at the contact of her rough fingers against her soft flesh. He slipped two fingers into her and curled them inside her in a rhythm that soon had her clinging to him.

"Please Peter, I need you now." She panted, grasping his wrist to stop him from his sweet torture. She pulled his hand from her and let out strong moan of pleasure when he entered her slowly. He started to thrust in her in a hypnotic motion that had her mewling in ecstasy, her head tipping back and her fingers digging into the flesh of his shoulders while his hands gripped her hips and guttural moans escaped his lips. It was only a moment later before her body shuddered around his, pulling his climax from him and leaving them both spent.

"At least neither of us is curious as to how I got pregnant." Olivia sighed after she caught her breath.

"No but if you are I'm sure Walter would be thrilled to explain it to you." Peter chuckled and beamed at her.

"No thanks." She laughed, getting off the box and grabbing her clothing She then led them to their room where they both lay down in each other's arms. "I love you Peter Bishop."

"I love you too Olivia Bishop." Peter said as they fell into a blissful sleep.


	23. Father's Day

Okay so I figured that everyone could use this after last nights episode. There is at least one more chapter that needs to be completed so updates are going to slow for a long while since the one in control of that chapter is off to get married and will be away for a while.

As usual, please read and review.

* * *

The doorbell echoed through the house and Peter had a moment to wonder who would be at his door at eight in the morning on Father's Day before he finally ambled to the door, dressed only in pajama pants and rubbing the sleep tiredly from his eyes as he pried it open. Much to his surprise Olivia stood on the other side of the door, her hands knotted in front of her as she tried not to fidget.

"Please God say there isn't a case?" Peter groaned, his posture already sagging in defeat.

"Uh, no… there is not a case." Olivia gave him a dry smirk and that's when he woke up enough to realize what she was dressed in. His eyes slowly traveled from her sandaled feet up to bare legs, the skirt that hung freely down three quarters to her knees to the ribbed tank top – the only thing that he would understand her owning. "Walter invited me over for a Father's Day breakfast," she explained.

"Oh! He didn't tell me, as usual. Come on in," Peter said, stepping to the side so she could enter the house. It wasn't until the door was shut that the smell of pancakes and bacon began to waft from the kitchen and the two partners wound their way following the smell to see Walter shuffling to only a tune he could hear while flipping bacon.

"Good morning, Walter," Olivia said as they entered the kitchen and Peter couldn't help but give her a side glance. She wasn't normally this casual and light around Walter and he began to wonder if maybe she had been drinking already this morning.

Walter whirled around with a bright smile on his face. "Agent Dunham! I'm so glad you could make it!"

"How could I pass on a Bishop breakfast?" She joked lightly and Peter determined that even though he couldn't smell the alcohol on her she must be drunk or she was up to something. He smiled remembering all the times she had tried to plot against him and how horrible she was at it.

"You two just take a seat then and I'll bring the food out in a few minutes," Walter said with a wide grin. Playing the domestic house life was always fun for him.

They nodded and Peter led them to the dining room where he took a seat at the end of a long section and Olivia followed suit, taking the seat beside him. Peter wasn't feeling awake enough for a full out conversation so he kept quiet and let his mind wander, though it was mostly concerning the woman beside him. It'd been four months since they'd started their change in status from friends to friends with benefits. It had started off as a onetime thing after too many drinks one night but then turned into booty calls at all hours of the day or in between case locations when Walter or Astrid wasn't with them. They'd agreed up front that there were no strings attached and both were free to break it off whenever, but they both wanted to keep everything else strictly professional so that it wouldn't impede their work and no one would guess what they were up to. He was drawn sharply from his mind when he felt a hand rubbing small circles just above his knee and he turned to give Olivia a confused look while she only grinned back.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She asked, continuing her ministrations on his thigh.

"I guess I'm still just waking up is all," Peter said, not wanting to really explain what he was thinking about.

"Well I can help fix that perhaps…" Olivia gave him a very devilish smirk and he had a moment where he feared for his life before her hand slowly moved up his thigh until she was just an inch from somewhere very private and his body was already reacting to her touch. "Looks like you're not totally opposed."

Peter gave a soft snort and baleful grin. "When am I ever? Although my father will be coming back in any moment so maybe now isn't the time."

"Awww, don't be such a prude, Peter," her hand moved the remaining distance to cup his balls before she rolled them in her smaller hand, massaging and teasing him until his head fell back and he let out a soft groan of satisfaction.

"Livia…" he growled, his voice still soft so as not to alert Walter to their activities.

Her hand moved up to trace the impressive length of him teasingly until she caved and wrapped her fingers around him through the cloth of his pajamas and stroked down, making him buck his hips up into her hand and she grinned. She was drawn back to reality when Walter came in from the opposite side of the room and began setting down large plates of breakfast foods. Disappointed at the sudden arrival of his father, Olivia removed her hand from his arousal and back to her own lap while Walter made quick trips back and forth bring in food. Peter let out a soft sigh of relief when she pulled back and they all began eating in earnest, conversing between mouthfuls of food.

Peter had just helped himself to a few more pieces of bacon when he felt her hand return to his thigh; softly stroking up and down, inching closer to where she had been before and his mind immediately jumped from bacon to the woman beside him. He tried his hardest to not let her touch get to him, but they had always been fire and gasoline and her simple touch always could drive him mad with lust. Forcing his mind back to the bacon in front of him and the running conversation Walter seemed to be keeping up by himself he was able to not get completely hard until she began to stroke him and then he knew he was lost.

"Olivia, could I talk to you in the living room for a second?" Peter asked, his voice only squeaking once which he was rather proud of considering just how aroused he was getting.

"Anything you want to say to me can be said in front of your father," she said with a large smile which got Walter's attention and he looked expectantly at him as if what he had to say involved him directly.

"Ummm…" Peter said as she circled her thumb around the tip of him, making him lose any train of thought. "The bacon is great."

"Well thank you Son!" Walter exclaimed. "But I must use the restroom." He quickly shuffled out of the room and out of sight and before Peter could ask Olivia what the hell she was thinking she had tripled her efforts in arousing him and he found himself gripping the edges of his seat while her fingers and hands brought him closer and closer to finishing.

"If you don't stop soon the whole world will know what we've done," Peter warned with a low growl.

"I'm sure we'll find a good way to hide it," Olivia said softly as she leaned over to kiss a wet trail along his neck while her hand increased in speed.

"Livia!" Peter sighed as his body shuddered his release and created the mess he was afraid would happen. Half-heartedly he glared over at her as she let her hand now lightly trace the outline of him until finally pulling back. "You're so going to pay for that, Dunham."

"I'm sure I will," she said happily, still too pleased that she had gotten to touch him right under the nose of his father.

Peter was about to respond to her all too blissful response when his father returned to take his seat for second helpings. They managed to talk and eat some more before Peter couldn't take it anymore and he cleared his throat.

"I'll just go grab your present then," Peter pushed his chair back and then thought for a second. "But you've got to close your eyes, Walter."

Walter nearly squealed in happiness and obediently closed his eyes and Peter sighed relief.

"I need to use the restroom, I'll be back Walter." Olivia said as she made a dash for the bathroom. She quickly walked to the bathroom and shut the door behind her, heaving a sigh of relief at being alone, but then there was a soft knock on the door she was leaning against.

"Livia, let me in…" Peter whispered through the door.

Olivia rocked her weight forward and opened the door for him to step in and he shut the door again behind him before he wound a hand behind her neck and pulled her in for a deep kiss that stole her breath away. She fisted her hands into his shirt and pulled him as close as she could, letting their bodies meld together. Peter moved his hands down her curves before gripping her upper thighs and hoisting her up so that her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Walking them to the opposite wall, he continued to feast on her lips, moving down occasionally to taste her neck and bare shoulders. Once he had her pressed to the wall, Peter ground his erection into her core making her head tip back into the wall and a breathy moan to escape her lips as shockwaves of pleasure pulsed through her body from the intimate contact. Olivia dug her nails into his bare shoulder and his groan of pleasure that vibrated through her body seemed to wake her up a bit.

"I can't do this," she gasped breathlessly, pulling back sharply from his attentions.

"_What?_" Peter gasped, the hurt and confusion written all over his face before he could mask it.

"I can't keep doing this fuck-buddy thing," Olivia whispered, the emotion she promised herself she wouldn't show leaking into her voice anyways.

"You've decided this just now after that little display in the dining room?" Peter asked, thoroughly confused as to why she had chosen now to tell him.

"I just wanted to feel you one last time," Olivia said softly.

"You don't sound like you want what we have to end…" Peter said, hope lingering in the back of his mind.

"When we started this we meant for it to remain casual and…" Olivia stopped, already having said too much.

"And what?" Peter asked.

"It doesn't feel very casual for me anymore and I know that's all we agreed on so we should end this before my emotions run away with me," Olivia said, a blush tingeing her cheeks at her admission but he needed to know that it wasn't because of him. She waited for his response, unable to look him in the eyes as he no doubt formulated a response to let them both down easy, but then her lips were being captured by his in a soft and sweet kiss that left her heart hammering for freedom. She pulled back sharply and stared at him in confusion. "But – "

"I want more too," Peter whispered, his eyes reflecting all the emotions he'd been hiding up until this point.

Olivia's mouth opened and shut without any noise coming out until she decided that actions spoke louder than words anyways and kissed him soundly, pouring her feelings from her lips to his. Peter returned the kiss, half not believing that they were actually both kissing not out of just lust, but something much stronger. Pulling back, Olivia moved her lips around to his ear and gently nibbled and licked at it making him quiver in excitement.

"Make love to me, Peter…" she whispered huskily, letting her voice reflect the emotions she was feeling for him.

"Yes mam," Peter smiled as he parted his pajama pants and slipped himself out before moving to part the fabric hiding her from him. Poising himself at her entrance, he met her eyes with his before kissing her sweetly and then slowly pushing into her. Peter groaned and dropped his forehead to her shoulder. Having done almost no foreplay she was incredibly tight and Peter silently thanked her for having made him come once already so that he might last longer.

They picked up a slow rhythm and explored each other with their mouths as if this really was their first time. Peter soon felt the weight of her though and he knew his body wouldn't be able to hold them up forever so he increased his pace until she was whimpering and begging him to never stop. Olivia's orgasm came suddenly and hard, stealing her breath away so that she could only whimper Peter's name as her muscles contracted around him and then pulled his orgasm from him so that he moaned her name softly, burying his length in her so that neither knew where one started and the other ended as they came slowly down from their high.

"God, Peter that was – "

"Fucking amazing?" He finished for her with a light chuckle.

"Yes. Definitely, yes." Olivia joined in on the laughter.

He was about to let her body slide down so she could stand again when the bathroom door swung open to reveal a worried Walter.

"Oh!" Walter's frown turned into a bright smile. "Is this my present?"

"Walter!" Peter groaned, frozen in place for fear that either of them would flash him inappropriately.

"I always wanted a grandchild and I knew you two would be perfect for each other!" Walter babbled, bouncing in place, but definitely not leaving.

"Walter! Out! Now!" Peter growled threateningly.

"Oh fine, fine." And he ambled out, shutting the door behind him.

Peter turned to face Olivia again and saw her blush and groan.

"We're never going to live this down," she grumbled.

"Probably not, but at least we're not just friends with benefits anymore." Peter laughed. "I can't even imagine explaining that one to Walter."

Olivia laughed and they kissed one last time before having to leave the safety of the bathroom to face the music they had started.


	24. First day of summer

Alright folks this is the last chapter update for a bit since the next chapter isn't completed yet meaning that I have to wait for my partner in crime to finish it. No worries though it will be posted but since she just got married and is away I'm not going to pressure her to write or anything.

This chapter is an ab89us creation

Please read and review.

* * *

Peter's head was tipped back against the wall. Small pants and moans were escaping his parted lips while his fingers were threaded through Olivia's hair where she was kneeling in front of him, her hot mouth on his very hard member. She pulled him from her mouth and licked from base to tip, loving how he shuddered under her touch, slowly she started to stroke him as she lowered her mouth to him again for a few minutes before he pulled her mouth from him and hoisted her into a standing position, kissing her deeply and tasting himself on her tongue. He walked her backwards and to the bed where he gently pushed her down and climbed on top of her, their naked bodies pressed against each other. Trailing a path of hot, open mouthed kisses down her neck and over her shoulder Peter listened to her moans of pleasure while placing one of her legs around his waist and entered her slowly, drawing out the feeling of being inside her.

They picked a rhythm that suited them, her body rocking against his with every strong thrust he made, pulling gasps and moans from him every time their bodies connected. She let him be in control for a few minutes before going to roll them which was apparently a bad idea since they fell off the bed onto the carpeted floor. Both let out a puff of air and looked at each other a little dazed, laughter erupting from them before being replaced by desire again.

"Livia." He gasped when she pressed down on him and started rotating her hips in a way that had him grasping her thighs and moaning loudly. She leaned down and sucked on a sensitive spot on his neck bringing him as much pleasure as she could. He let his hands slide from her thighs to her hips and pulled her down faster and harder making her head tip back and whimpers to break free from her lips.

"Peter." She panted, leaning over him and placing her hands on his chest, welcoming his dominance. He flipped them again and drove into her quickly, sweat covering their heated and aroused bodies, his hands still grasping her hips and his eyes feasting on her pale skin and hardened nipples, her head tipped back in bliss. He deepened his thrusts and felt her start to contract around him, calling his name as she came hard and fast pulling his own shattering orgasm from him leaving them both panting and content. Sliding out of her, he rolled over and pulled her onto his chest, running his fingers through her hair.

"I think I have carpet burns." She winced slightly when his hand traveled down her back and grazed over a raw spot.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned, propping himself up on an elbow and examining the damage.

"I'll be fine Peter."

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me, the carpet did." She smiled and kissed him. "What you did was anything but painful."

"Let's get you taken care of before we have to head back to the lab." He stated, standing and offering his hand which she took allowing him to pull her up and to the bathroom. They had been seeing each other for several weeks and were trying to keep their relationship quiet, only meeting when they could both get away from the lab, Walter and the many cases that they had been bombarded with lately. They had tried to stay away from each other and keep their relationship strictly platonic but found that impossible as their want for the other grew to the point of bordering on desperation. Their first kiss had been tentative and soft, cautious, but had grown into so much more when their second kiss was after a particularly hard case, the kiss deep and passionate leading to their first time together.

"Ouch." She winced pulling Peter from his thoughts and back to her exposed and raw skin. He dabbed at the burns and put some soothing cream on them and placed a kiss between her shoulder blades.

"Sorry." He said, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close to his bare chest, feeling her sigh at the warm contact.

"We should go." She said regrettably, looking at the clock and seeing the time.

"Yeah we should." He agreed, holding her for a little longer, and slowly pulling away from her in favor of dressing and grabbing the things that they had left for in the first place.

"Do you have Walter's snack?" She asked. They had returned to the lab one day only to find that they had left Walter's candy bar behind.

"I have it." He smiled and held up the mars bar.

"Good." She smirked and followed him out of the house.

"I'm going to bring Walter home." Astrid said later that night when she walked into Olivia's office to find her and Peter still working on their latest case. Walter had decided to self medicate again which had led to Peter hiding away in the small office.

"Alright, I'll be there once this is wrapped up." Peter nodded and watched her and his father leave, glad that the young agent apparently hadn't seen that Olivia had placed her foot between his legs. She had been rubbing her foot against his thigh knowing that it would turn him on and that he wouldn't be able to do anything about it. It was a form of torture that she inflicted on him frequently. He made sure that they were gone completely and shot out of his chair and to her faster than she could react, pulling her up and pushing her against the wall, his lips and tongue invading her mouth.

She let out a little squeak at the unexpected assault and then moaned when he pressed his arousal against her heated core. His lips left hers and trailed kisses down her neck and shoulder, dipping between her breasts, his tongue snaking out to taste her skin. She threaded her fingers through his hair and dragged his lips to hers, kissing him passionately and pushing him down in one of the chairs with every intent on finishing what she had started earlier.

"Livia." He groaned when she undid the fly and button of his pants and released his very hard member.

"Peter." She said placing her hands on either side of him and leaning in. "If you so much as move this time, I'll tie you to this chair and leave you hot and bothered."

"You wouldn't." He stuttered.

"Want to bet?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, her hand reaching down and grasping him. She ran her thumb from the base to tip and smirked when he closed his eyes and let out a groan. Her hand continued its ministrations while the other one grasped his hair gently and pulled his head back, her lips attacking his jaw and neck. She alternated between fast strokes and slow, bringing him closer to the edge every time but not letting him finish just yet. Taking her lips from his neck she knelt down in front of him and ran her tongue up his length and took him into her mouth.

"Oh god Livia." He moaned, the fingers of one of his hands winding into her hair and his hips bucking into her mouth slightly. He nearly screamed in pleasure when he felt her increase the pressure she was putting on him with her glorious tongue. Her hand rubbed against his balls and felt him shudder slightly before he called out and came hard in her mouth. His eyes rolled up into his head and his breathing was heavy when she licked him clean and climbed into the chair so that her knees were on either side of his hips.

"And to think, that would have happened earlier if you hadn't of pushed me onto the bed and made love to me." She said kissing him softly, his eyes still closed. "And I wouldn't have these carpet burns now."

"Hey." He said one eye opening. "You're the one that pushed us off the bed."

"True." She smiled and placed a kiss on his jaw. "Come on, I'm sure Walter is driving Astrid insane."

"Can't we just stay here?" He sighed. "Have a Walter free night, just the two of us?"

"That does sound good, but I don't think that tonight is that night, unless you want to explain to Astrid why you want the night off."She explained.

"To have sex with my girlfriend…I think it would be best to not mention that." He chuckled.

"Probably not." She agreed, standing up and watching him fix his pants standing as well. She grabbed his hand and led him out of the lab, turning the lights off as they went and closing the door behind them.


	25. Independence day

Sorry for the delay. One of us had gone off and gotten married then had her honeymoon so it made sense for her to be away for a while. Then the holidays hit so...yeah. You know the deal...

Read and review...Please!

* * *

Olivia never thought she'd purposely rush a crime scene but it was the hottest Independence day in the history of Independence days and they were in the middle of po-dunk nowhere and she swore she'd already gotten the base of a very good sunburn doing. She discreetly peeled the button up shirt she wore from her stomach and chest and stifled a groan of disgust when she felt droplets of perspiration trail down her front. One glance over to her partner and she knew he was suffering just as much even though he was dressed in a form fitting t-shirt and jeans. Beads of sweat were collecting on his forehead as he hastily swept them aside before they fell into his eyes and tried not to look frustrated at spending their day off crouching over quickly rotting remains.

She eyed her newly dubbed boyfriend with the eyes of a woman and had to bite down hard on her lower lip to bring her mind back to the present case being tossed into their hands. Olivia couldn't help but imagine him stripping off his clothes, his well hidden muscles flexing as rivulets of water cascaded down his body. Oh God, now her mental image of him was under spraying water. Olivia mentally groaned. Clearly this "taking it slow" thing was not her-body-approved and it was revolting on her. How much longer could she wait before her body gave her away and jumped him?

When she came back to the present, Peter was staring at her from his crouched position with a raised eyebrow and smirk as if he knew exactly what was on her mind and she scowled at him before straightening her posture and transforming her mind and body back into the FBI agent that was supposed to be at the scene.

"Let's get these bodies back to the lab before the sun and heat make them even more impossible to bare," Peter said gruffly, gathering up his kit and giving orders to the field agents around him for the transportation of the two bodies.

"Good thinking, son." Walter rambled before stepping out of the way of the agents who were carefully packing up the bodies and evidence. When everything was packed away Walter practically danced at Peter's heals. "Can I ride with the body, please?"

"Sure, Walter, go nuts – but not totally," Peter added as an afterthought.

Olivia couldn't help but give the father-son duo an indulgent smile. They'd certainly found their rhythm again despite Peter's past coming to the surface. Climbing into the vehicle she didn't have to wait long for Peter to join her in the passenger seat.

"And you haven't turned on the AC because…" Peter groaned, squirming anxiously in his seat.

"Just waiting to see if you will melt into a puddle," Olivia grinned over at him. She started up the SUV and before buckling up she peeled off the jacket and undid a couple extra buttons in hopes of catching a breeze. When she pulled the safety belt around and caught Peter's gaze resting on the newly exposed flesh of her chest even though it was just the tops of her breasts. She couldn't help but smirk when it took him a few seconds to close his mouth and look back up at her face.

"See something you like, Bishop?" She asked with a low voice that made him visibly swallow.

"S-sorry," he stammered, embarrassed at having been caught.

Olivia only grinned at him and pulled away from the edge of the road as the remainder of the vehicles sped off into the distance. A few minutes passed and she saw Peter glancing at his cell phone every few seconds and then fiddling with the air conditioning vents before he huffed.

"Is it just me or is the AC not working?" He asked. "And there's still no cell phone reception…"

"Getting antsy?" Olivia asked, also feeling the toll of the heat and lack of air but unwilling to show it. "Oh shit…"

"What…?" Peter asked, already sounding paranoid just as the vehicle sputtered to a stop and smoke blew up from under the hood.

"I think we overheated the truck…" Olivia said sounding disappointed.

"You think?" Peter asked sarcastically.

"Well I'm no mechanical genius, but yeah – I think so." Olivia rolled her eyes and threw open her door to escape the confines of the vehicle.

"Livia…" Peter groaned and also got out. Before he could stop her she'd managed to prop the hood open as the smoke billowed up into the sky. "I can take care of this, just step back."

Olivia looked like she was ready to kick him in her frustration but she grudgingly obeyed. After a minute of inspecting the car, Peter gave up on his shirt which was now drenched in sweat and peeled it off his body in frustration revealing his bare torso to the glaring sun. Olivia swallowed down the copious amounts of drool that formed in her mouth at the sight of his sun-kissed skin revealed to her; his bunched up muscles working in his effort to fix the truck. She sent up a silent plea to whatever God was listening that she wouldn't embarrass herself by fainting or licking him and stood rock still, trying to calm the raging hormones that threatened to do all the work for her.

"Anything?" Olivia asked impatiently, fidgeting in place.

"Well, have you got any water?" Peter asked, standing up straight to peer over at her.

Olivia shook her head, "sorry."

"Then nothing but time off is going to make this engine work. Maybe a few hours of blessed cold," Peter backed up and wiped the engine grease from his hands onto the thighs of his jeans.

"Cold?" Olivia asked skeptically. "Peter, the closest to cold we'll get is when the sun finally goes down for the night and that's two hours from now."

"Well I don't have cell phone reception, do you?" Peter asked, trying not to show his frustration. It wasn't her fault they were stuck in the middle of nowhere.

Olivia glanced down at her phone and shook her head. "Why today?"

"Got a hot date I don't know about?" Peter gave her a raised eyebrow.

Olivia rolled her eyes and walked back to the driver side door. Seconds later she returned with her gps, tapping at the screen and shaking her head every once in awhile.

"The nearest piece of civilization is about fifteen miles the other direction," Olivia grumbled and blew the damp wisps of hair out of her eyes in frustration. "There's no way we'd make a walk like that in this heat with no water."

"I think the best we can do is hope that someone will notice us missing and come looking," Peter said dejectedly.

Sighing in defeat, Olivia began to work at the buttons on her shirt until they were all undone, revealing a black bra and shining skin that was moist with sweat.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked, his voice cracking.

"What does it look like I'm doing? It's hot out here and if we're going to be out here for several hours I'm not going to suffer through it anymore than I already have to." Olivia reasoned, heading back to the door to put the gps away.

"So all of a sudden, hanging out with your boyfriend for a couple hours is a bad thing?" Peter gave her a wicked grin that Olivia couldn't but chuckle at.

"Maybe not…" She gave him a sly grin in return and then slowly sauntered up to him until they were just a breath apart.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked again, sounding just a little nervous.

"Well I was going to try and make out with said boyfriend, but if he doesn't want to he should say something soon," Olivia said, her voice a little breathy as she glanced from his lips to his eyes.

Peter didn't even hesitate to capture her lips with his, earning a quiet squeak of surprise from her as she returned the kiss enthusiastically. Her arms wound up and around his neck to pull their bodies together and he fisted his hands at her hips as they each worked to devour the other. Peter groaned into her mouth when her tongue traced his lower lip and brought his own out to duel with hers. Peter forced himself to think about why they had decided a few weeks ago to take things slowly with them when this felt so right and so good, but he was having a hard time remembering. This was the first time they'd been truly alone to do more than chaste kisses and innocent touches and it felt like he was catching fire and it had nothing to do with the temperature outside.

Olivia's finger tips trailed down to trace the lines and planes of his chest and stomach and he shuddered under her heated touch. When her hands reached the waistline of his jeans she tucked her fingers under the fabric and roughly tugged him closer so their bodies collided and she trailed a wet path along his jaw and down to his pulse point with her lips.

"Mmmmm, Livia…" he murmured to the skies.

Her lips then moved to his ear where she gently kissed and nipped making his body tremble in need.

"I bet you can't catch me," she whispered huskily in his ear and before he could comprehend what it is she had said she had pulled away and was making a mad dash into the field of corn beside them, disappearing quickly in the thick of vegetation. Peter started in place before quickly following her, pushing past the tall stalks of corn and searching for her, quickly darting around to follow and flash of white-gold and her laughter – something he was quickly growing to love. He'd almost caught up with her when she darted to the left and he followed her into a clearing. Seeing that she was about to dart to the right he dove in that direction, taking them both to the ground laughing.

Olivia and Peter rolled a few times with their bodies pressed together, both laughing as if they hadn't a care in the world. When they finally came to a stop it was with Olivia on top of Peter, straddling his hips and their arms wrapped around each other. Slowly their laugh came to a stop as they stared down at each other, realizing that this was the first time they'd been this close and alone ever. Peter reached up with one hand and brushed a lock of blonde hair from her face to behind her ear before cradling her face gently and staring into her eyes.

"I'm done taking it slow," Olivia blurted making Peter blink rapidly and stare up at her stupidly.

"Wha?" He said thickly.

"I have to make myself _more_ clear?" Olivia rolled her eyes before leaning down so that her lips brushed the lobe of his ear. "I. Want. You. To. Fuck. Me." She whispered huskily, accenting each word.

Peter groaned out loud when she ground her core down onto his hardened arousal. She definitely could not be clearer now, but he wasn't going to give her what she was asking for. He didn't want a quickie in a cornfield meant to satiate their carnal desires temporarily – at least not for their first time together. Peter was going to show her exactly how much she meant to him and drive her mindless with lust in the process. Just when he had decided his next move Olivia gently nibbled on his ear lobe before kissing it and then moving down to his neck with those damnably amazing lips that he had always been fascinated by. His body reacted to her touch like gasoline and fire and he dug his fingers into the flesh of her hips to keep him grounded. Knowing he had to change the tables on her quick before she took complete advantage of their position he twisted his hips and flipped her onto her back, pinning her body to the warm earth.

Peter stole the surprised gasp from her lips with his own and plunged his tongue into her mouth, taking her by surprise. She arched her body into his and moaned when his arousal pressed itself against her lower stomach. Olivia squirmed beneath him in an attempt to feel more of him pressed against her and decided that he was wearing too much clothing. Digging her fingers under the waistline of his jeans she worked the button and zipper free and began tugging down in hopes that he'd take the hint and help her out. Luckily for her, Peter was way too damned hot and though he wanted to make this first time last he could make it last with less layers because otherwise he was going to faint from heat first. Wiggling his hips from side to side they both managed to work the jeans down and past his ankles and off completely. Olivia wasted no time in grasping his newly free erection and set to memorizing every inch of him while categorizing every sound he made for each place she touched. Working her way past the last barrier of fabric she almost whimpered when she felt the hot and velvety hardness beneath her hand and she knew she'd do anything to feel him inside of her.

Peter could already feel himself drawing close to a finish and he jerked his body back from hers to create space and break her hold on him. Olivia pouted and whimpered in loss until Peter finally got the clasp on the front of her bra free and his mouth immediately sought out a hardened nipple; sucking it into his mouth and rolling it with his tongue.

"Peter!" Olivia gasped, a jolt of electric pleasure shooting through her body making every part of her tingle in anticipation for more. He brought a free hand to palm her other breast and massage until she trembled in need. "Please, Peter. More," she murmured.

Peter could feel the tentative hold he had on his control slipping through his hand like sand as he pulled back so that between the two of them they could work their remaining clothing off. Olivia sighed happily when his naked body was finely pressed along the length of hers. Never before had something this good felt so right.

Peter traced along the curves of her body until he rested his hand on her hip and then moved it toward her center. Gently tracing the insides of her thighs he teased her until she thrust her hips up toward him in anticipation of his next move. Finally he parted her and gently mapped out the most intimate part of his partner before delving a finger into her moist heat and drawing out the sweetest noise he'd ever heard from her mouth. Peter captured her lips with his while he explored her until she was mewling in pleasure and need. He could already feel her close to the proverbial edge and though he wanted to bring her that pleasure he stopped and placed the tip of his erection at her entrance, silently waiting for permission which she granted with an anxious nod while they continued to kiss. Fighting the urge to enter her swiftly and in one motion he slowly inched into her, making her slowly stretch to accommodate him. Olivia's head fell back in abandon and moaned as her nerves caught fire with ecstasy while he slid into her.

"Livia…" he groaned into her neck when he was finally inside of her to the hilt. "So fucking amazing…"

Olivia wrapped her legs around him, locked her ankles together and thrust her hips up into him in hopes he would take the hint and begin moving. Much to her frustration he did begin to move but it was a slow and steady pace that was meant to drive her to the brink of insanity. Peter latched his mouth over her exposed breast and feasted on her as she writhed beneath him.

"Peter I swear…" she left the threat open as he hit a sweet spot inside of her and she gasped, seeing stars flash around her.

"So bossy," Peter grinned into her breast before playfully nipping at the sensitive nipple.

"Peter, please!" Olivia whined, feeling herself so close but not quite there.

"As my lady wishes…" Peter went from his snail's pace to one that stole Olivia's breath away as she tried to keep up.

Shockwaves of pleasure rippled through her body, building exponentially until she fairly screamed Peter's name as her body clenched tightly around him, pulling his release from him as he gave one last thrust into her.

"Livia!" He growled as his seed emptied into her and his body turned to rubber. Before he could crush her under his weight he shifted to the side and pulled her close.

"Promise me we can do this again and soon," Olivia whispered huskily, still trying to catch her breath.

"Once they have a taste of Bishop, they never go back," Peter grinned lazily and laughed.

Olivia laughed with him but gave him a gentle elbow shot in the stomach.

"Though I think I might be officially hooked on you now so this could work to both of our benefits," Peter said huskily as he kissed her bare shoulder.

"I think it just might," Olivia sighed happily. After a few minutes passed Peter reluctantly got to his feet and pulled her up as well. Together they got dressed and made their way back to the SUV as the sun was finally beginning to set. Olivia was about to climb into the driver's seat when Peter waylaid her and helped her up onto the roof of her vehicle.

"It's much cooler out here, don't you think?" Peter asked, laying them down so that she was curled into them as they stared up at the twinkling stars.

Olivia nodded in agreement and stopped fighting the butterflies and stomach flips as she laid pressed into the man she knew without a doubt she loved. She was just about to drift off when a soft boom met their ears. She opened her eyes to see red sparkles falling from the sky followed by another soft boom.

"At least we won't be missing the fireworks," Peter said softly, turning to see the reflection of the bright colored spectacle in her green eyes.

"I thought we created some pretty good ones on our own," Olivia joked with laughing eyes.

Peter snorted and shook his head. "Yes, we definitely did."


	26. Friday the 13th

Alright so here is the very last chapter of our little project. We hope that you liked it.

Please read and review.

* * *

Friday the 13th was possibly one of the most pointless and boring holidays that was ever created. It was a day for superstitious people to come out of their hidey holes and claim that bad luck would hit anyone that walked under a ladder, crossed paths with a black cat, spilled salt, or anything else in their arsenal of superstitious hoopla. It annoyed the crap out of her to have people walk up and claim that she was doomed for a day full of bad luck because she stepped on a crack in the side walk. They lived in Boston for crying out loud, you couldn't help but step on a crack with the state that the sidewalks were in. So she would always just push past the 'crazies' as she dubbed them and go about her day. She had never really experienced a Friday the 13th where she actually had bad luck, until now.

Normally she didn't spend all that much time with Walter since she and Peter were the ones that ran around after criminals while the older man stayed behind at the lab with Astrid, but that had changed for the day. Astrid had needed Peter's help with something at the lab so Olivia ended up getting stuck in a car with Walter beside her, doing a stake out of a suspects house. It wouldn't have been so bad if he would just be quiet for five minutes! The whole time that they had been sitting was spent with him singing the 'hula song' over and over again under his breath. The repeating chorus of "are you aching, yep, yep, for some bacon?" Kept being mumbled over and over again to the point where she was tempted to launch at him with a roll of duct tape or a needle and thread, which ever was more convenient.

"Walter, stop singing." She eventually snapped and saw his startled look. "Sorry."

"That's okay dear; I didn't know I was singing." He smiled and looked out the window, a blissful two minutes passing with no singing before he started up again, this time with a different song from the movie that Peter had caved and rented for him.

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts..." Walter started mumbling, causing her to close her eyes and count to 100 before opening them again and glaring at him.

Peter looked up from the table he was working at to see Olivia storm through the door with a roll of duct tape on her arm and a terrified looking Walter ambling in behind her. Deciding that it would be best to not ask why his father was suddenly fearful of the petite blonde, he kept to himself until he was sure that Olivia had calmed down enough to approach her without needing protective gear. Though as soon as he got to her office he realized that maybe the protective gear was still needed, she was sat at her desk practically spearing a whole case file on her pen.

"I'm assuming that Walter was…Walter." Peter stated, closing the door behind him.

"I think I'd rather lock him in a closet full of his experiments than take him on a stake out ever again."She retorted.

"Let me guess, he was singing again." Peter sighed.

"Yes." She huffed, successfully putting her pen halfway through the file before he gently took it from her hand. "Damn." She groaned when she saw the damage she had done to the file.

"It's replaceable." Peter said, moving the file away from her. "Sorry to have stuck you with Walter."

"How do you deal with him every day?"

"I'm not around him all that much really. Most of my time is spent around you." He stated, giving her a look that spoke more than he may have planned. Both had given up the game of pretending that they were not attracted to the other, but neither had taken the step needed to go from friendship to something more.

"You could always make it up to me if you wanted." She stated, not wanting to play this game any longer, her need and want for him having grown to the point of self destruction if she didn't do something about it and soon.

"Really, how?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, standing when she did the same. He stood still and watched her walk over to him, her hand reaching out and cupping his jaw. He watched her eyes flick to his lips quickly before locking with his again and she leaned in, her lips gently brushing his.

He groaned at the unexpected contact and brought his hands up to cradle her face between them, sealing his lips with hers tightly and feeling her run her tongue over his bottom lip asking for the entrance that he quickly gave her. She then walked them backwards until her knees hit the edge of her desk and she hoisted herself up wrapping her legs around his waist where she could feel his arousal for her pressed to her thigh. Her hands ran down his shirted chest and under the hem of the thin fabric to travel up and over his muscled chest while his hands rid her of her shirt and dropped it to the floor, his lips leaving hers and going down her neck and over her chest to take a hardened nipple through the fabric of her black bra. Their breathing came out raspy as they shed their clothing until they stood in front of the other completely naked.

Olivia sat on the desk and pulled Peter back to her. He gave her a look as if to ask "are you sure?" and got a nod in response. She placed him at her entrance and he slowly entered her pulling deep, low groans from them both. Their rhythm started slowly but quickly picked up speed until they were panting and covered in a fine sheen of sweat. Olivia's nails scratched over Peter's back and she tilted her head so that her face was in the crook of his neck where she muffled her scream of his name when she came around him pulling his own orgasm from him. They stayed joined, panting each other's name and enjoying the feel of finally being together. It wasn't until they heard Walter walking close to the office that they separated and quickly got dressed not wanting the older man to walk in on them. Once they were dressed they looked at each other and smiled.

"I guess I need to stick you with Walter more often."Peter teased and saw Olivia saunter over to him until she was a breath away.

"Do that and what just happened now will never happen again." She whispered in his ear and walked away hearing him chuckle behind her.


End file.
